Captured Heart
by tinyrannosaurus
Summary: A Junjo Romantica AU! Misaki grew up with a rough life, and to top it all off, his older brother has sold him as a sex slave! What will happen to poor little Misaki? Where will his life go from here? What people will he meet and experiences will he have? Will he have a happily ever after, like everyone dreams of having? AU, OOC, agony, smut. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_Hi everybody! This isn't my first written fanfiction, but it's my first time posting one after finally getting the guts to do so._

_**Please read before continuing:**__ This is a YAOI (BoyxBoy) fanfiction. On top of that, it is an __**AU (alternate universe) **__fanfiction._

_The plot of this fic will __**not **__sync with the anime/manga._

_It __**will**__ contain:_

_**S/M**_

_**Potential Rape**_

_**Attempted Suicide**_

_**Depressing stuff and thangs!**_

_If you're a squeamish individual, I advise you __**not **__to read this fanfiction!_

_Otherwise, please enjoy! (:_

_*R/R! Criticism is welcome, as long as it's not too rough!_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not**__ own Junjo Romantica, as much as I wish I did._

* * *

><p>The night was dark and grotesque. Men who knew of nothing but a lustful desire and a myriad of earnings to fulfill those desires skulked through the streets of Tokyo, arriving at their hidden destination. They walked alongside each other unknowingly, but they had common interests and snickered among themselves.<br>The underground club they all gathered at was filled to the brim by the edge of the night. The lights of the stage permeated the room, followed by a handsome man in a suit boarding the stage and a loud applause. Raising a hand in a greeting manner, the man switched on his microphone.

"_Good evening, gentlemen,_" he said nonchalantly. "_My name is Yoshiyuki Takatsuki. I'll be leading tonight's auction, so you all better have your money ready_!"

Vehement shouts were heard from the audience, confirming that they were indeed ready to begin the bidding.

"_Very good_," Yoshiyuki smirked. "_In that case, let's get started."_ He signaled his hand, and two men came from behind the curtains with a smaller chained up, naked smaller man in hand. He was blindfolded and gagged, cutting off all forms of sense in the most brutal way possible. He ceased to struggle, much to the content of the auctioneers. The boy was thrown down in front of Yoshiyuki, who removed the blindfold to reveal the dark blue, drunken eyes of the slave.  
>"<em>Our first product is a twenty-three year old Caucasian male, who likes to wrestle and roughhouse. He's been said to have a feisty personality, but that will just make his will more fun to break.<em>" Laughter was heard from the audience, then Yoshiyuki continued, "_his name is Chiaki Tenrou, he's not a virgin, but he'll sure as hell act like one. We'll start the bidding at one million._"

Several numbers were heard shouting from the audience as a result of Yoshiyuki's last words.

"_I hear one and a half million... three million... four million... four million? Do I hear five? Five million?"_

No answer.

"_I hear no one. Then for four million, Tenrou now belongs to the lucky man who will now proceed to come forth and present the money. Thank you._"  
>The same cruel routine continued throughout the night. It was past midnight by the time they were almost finished. They went through dozens of slaves, poor, unfortunate, innocent souls who were either sold, donated, or taken by force by the owners of the underground club.<p>

The room was more empty now, as all the men who had bid and won were off with their slaves now. Others had reached their limit on prices and gave up and left. With every passing slave, the charges got higher and higher. Only the desperate and determined sick minded men remained in the club at this point, for they knew the quality of the slave exceeded through the night. They would either get more attractive, more talented, or much younger as the auction continued. Finally, they had one left.

"_We've saved the best for last,_" Yoshiyuki stated, signaling for the men to bring him out. "_He was sold to us by his older brother, who definitely made a bad deal. We got him for a few million, but this particular product is worth all the money in the world..._"

The subservients made their final appearance, dragging a slave along with them and proceeding to present him to Yoshiyuki. Yoshiyuki turned to face the audience. "_He's an eighteen year old Japanese male who is very good at cooking and cleaning. He is very slender and faint hearted, so he is weak and will never put up a fight._" Yoshiyuki ripped the blindfold off of the boy's face, along with the cloth that gagged him. He took the boy's chin in hand, forcing him to face the audience.

All the slaves had been drugged, and had a doleful look on their face. This was the first one who was attracting the audience with the look on his face. He had emerald green eyes, which may look blank now, but would sparkle magnificently in other circumstances. His chocolate colored hair covered a lot of his face, but not enough to hide the adorable treasure there. His skin was fair and smooth, with a small tint of pink staining his cheeks. His eyes looked tired, as if he was about to slip into slumber, and mouth was opened just enough to take small, quiet breaths through it. He was like an angel, an angel whose wings had been ripped off.

"_His name is Misaki Takahashi, and **he's a virgin**_," Yoshiyuki said. A loud roar was heard from the men around the stage, obviously impressed with the condition of the delicate flower. "_We'll start the bidding at fifty million dollars._"

This bid had gone on longer than the others, they did not cease to stop raising constantly with every passing second. It went from fifty million, to fifty-five, sixty, eighty, one-hundred million. It kept going and going until it reached one-hundred twenty million.

"_I hear one-hundred twenty million. Any further bids?_" Yoshiyuki asked. Groans and roars could be heard as a result of the many desperate losses from all the men. Suddenly, another voice was heard.

"_One hundred th__irty-six million dollars!_" It said.

Yoshiyuki's eyes widened at the sudden bid. He looked down at the man who had stood up and raised it. It was a tall, bulky, dark-skinned blonde male with long shaggy hair. He raised his suitcase higher.

"_One hundred th__irty-six million dollars,_" he repeated.

"_Alright then, o_ne hundred th__irty-six million dollars.__" Yoshiyuki replied. "_Do I hear any further bids? Any at all?_"

The room was silent.

"_Then for one hundred thirty-six million,_" Yoshiyuki said before slamming the hammer down on the podium, "_this precious jewel is all yours._" The winner left his table and walked up the stage, handing the suitcase over to Yoshiyuki. "_What is your name, sir?_"

"_Takana Hiroshi._"

"_Congratulations Takana, and thank you for attending._" The subservient proceeded to break Misaki's chains with an axe.

Takana smirked. "_No, thank **you**._" He said. He drew his attention to his new slave, who laid on the floor thanks to Yoshiyuki who had carelessly released his grip, allowing Misaki to fall to the ground hard. Takana kneeled down and lifted Misaki up to get another glimpse of that perfect face. Misaki unconsciously stared back, he would have been scared had he been aware of the situation. But this was just the way Takana liked it.  
>Takana removed his large, black coat and put it on Misaki, covering up his perfect body, not wanting anyone else to be tempted to take what was now his. He lifted Misaki up bridal-style, and walked out to his car to take his new pet home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Well? What do you guys think?_

_Should I continue? (:_

_(Yes, I know what some of you might be thinking.. this sounds a lot like Okane Ga Nai.. well it is! I'm heavily influenced by that anime. __**[Love it!]**__)_

_I try not to copy other things __**too **__much, but hey, all inspiration comes from somewhere!_

**_-Tiny_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** _I'm baaaack, with chapter 2!_

_I wanted to wait until I got a few reviews, but since I already have the next few chapters written out anyway, I thought, why not? _

_After all, I already received one sooner than I expected. Thanks, LokiDokey101!_

_Anyhoo, you will notice the names I've chosen for unnamed canon/minor OC characters are familiar._

_And by that I mean, the __**same exact name**__ as other characters in Junjo Romantica, and even Sekaiichi Hatsukoi._

**_They are _****_not_****_ the same characters! I just stole their names!_**

_I couldn't find Misaki's parent's names anywhere, and I'm too lazy to make up my own names, so I borrowed some names._

_Just had to throw that out there. But without further adieu, Chapter 2!_

* * *

><p><em>(Flash back)<em>

Ritsu and Manami drove gingerly down the mountain-sided roads in the dark and cruel storm. They intended to have a nice and relaxing night out together as husband and wife, leaving their two children home for the first time, as the older claimed they would be fine. However, the sudden storm had ruined their plans and they knew it would be best to turn around and head home.

Ritus's phone buzzed in his pocket. He grunted in annoyance, taking a hand off the wheel for a moment to pull it out, and handed it to Manami. "_Would you answer it, please? This night has been ruined. I'm in no mood to speak on the phone,_" he spat.

"_Sure,_" Manami cooed as she took the phone in hand and answered it. "_Moshimoshi?_" She spoke.

"_Mom?_" A small voice replied from the other end.

"_Oh, honey,_" Manami said, "_what are you doing, calling us now?_"

"_When are you coming home?_"

"_We're on our way now. The rain has ruined our night._"

"_Are you almost home...?_"

"_I don't know, honey. Please just wait a little while longer._"

"_I can't!_" The younger boy cried into the phone. "_Nii-chan is bullying me! I'm scared! I miss you! Please come home! Hurry!_" He shouted, obviously drowned in tears by that point in time.

"_Oh, dear,_" Manami said, covering up the bottom of the phone with her free hand.

"_What is it now?_" Ritsu asked.

"_Takahiro is bullying him again._"

Ritsu cursed under his breath. Why couldn't their two sons just get along? Why did they have to ruin their night even more? "_I'll speed it up, tell him we'll be there soon,_" Ritsu said. Manami nodded, and brought her attention back to the phone.

"_We'll be there soon, sweetie._"

"_Please..._" the small boy said. "_Please..._"

* * *

><p>Hours had passed through the night. There was a knock on the door in the apartment. Takahiro ran to the door and peeked out the small hole to find two police officers standing on the other side. He thought for a moment. His parents had told him not to open the door for anyone, but he was a high school student, smart enough to open the door for the police. He finally did so, and faced them.<p>

"_Yes?_" He asked.

"_Are you Takahiro Takahashi, eldest son of Ritsu and Manami Takahashi?_" One of the police officers asked.

"_Um, yes,_" Takahiro confirmed. "_Why?_"

The two officers looked at each other and back at Takahiro before speaking. "_Your parents have died in a car accident._"

* * *

><p>"<em>It's all your fault!<em>" Takahiro screamed as he shoved his delicate eight-year-old brother into the wall. "_It's all your fault! It's all your fault!_" He punched his younger brother in the face, the ribs, the leg, wherever was closest. The police had already left, and nothing was felt but anger and rage by Takahiro.  
>The younger brother received several more blows before completely collapsing to the ground, drawing blood from every corner of his body. His face stained in tears, he hugged his stomach to ease the pain. He seemed oblivious to the beating he was receiving at the moment. He was more focused on the emotional pain he felt when he had been informed his parents were dead. "<em>It's all your fault... it's all your fault...<em>" Takahiro continued to spit out angrily. That night marked the horror of the rest of Misaki's life.

Takahiro threw Misaki in the guest room that night, closing the door and locking it behind him. The guest room was dark and cold, hardly ever used, Takahiro was aware of this. All he wanted was for Misaki to suffer, and he did.

Misaki was in the room, pounding on the door all night, begging to be let out. He was hurt, scared, pained, and cold and lonely, and he wanted out. Takahiro would come in every once in a while to bring Misaki food and water, but would then turn around and lock him up again. He occasionally let him out to clean the apartment if it was messy, or to cook him a meal when he was not in the mood. Days passed this way, then days turned into weeks, then months, then years, until Misaki's eighteenth year. He was finally old enough to be accepted as a product of the underground slave auction.

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

><p>Everything ached. His head, his stomach, his whole body, and everything inside; his heart, his mind. Nausea swept him like a wave, making him feel dizzy and sick. This was all he knew until he realized, he was awake.<p>

Misaki slowly blinked his eyes open. They were quickly shut tight again after exposure to the light above. He brought a hand to his forehead, groaning in misery. He found the strength to sit up, still clutching his forehead tightly. He opened his eyes again to look around. This room was definitely not a room he had seen before. What happened?

He looked around more. The room was very uncomfortable. It was very dim-lighted, entirely made of wood, and it was a mess. Misaki didn't know how to feel, the last thing he remembered was Takahiro taking him out for a long drive and then... did he fall asleep in the car? But how did he get here?  
>His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sharp pain he felt in his stomach. He clutched it tightly, desperately. He was startled by the sudden quick sounds of footsteps, the door opening, and a dark voice.<p>

"_Hello, my sleeping beauty,_" Takana said huskily as he entered the room. "_Excuse the mess, but I didn't bother cleaning it, assuming you would do it yourself in time._" Misaki flinched and backed to the opposite end of the bed against the wall. He looked up at his taskmaster horrifyingly. He was scared and confused.  
>"<em>There's no need to look so frightful, love,<em>" Takana said, stepping closer to the bed, causing Misaki to shake in fear even more. Tears unwillingly formed in his emerald eyes out of all the uncertainty. Takana sat on the bed, disregarding the fact that Misaki obviously wanted distance between them. He wiped his tears away with his hand.

"_Who... who are you?_" Misaki asked, still shaking.

"_I'm Takana, but you can call me,_" he paused before leaning in dangerously close to Misaki's face, "**_master_**."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Dun dun duuuun. Misaki's awake!_

_What do you think will happen next?_

_Will update soon! Thank you!_

**_-Tiny_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** _Chapter 3!_

_Not much to say here, other than: here comes the smut~ o3o_

_Also, I forgot to mention in my warning in the first chapter that there will be OOCness~ like Takahiro for instance._

_But you probably figured that out already._

_Anyway, here's Chapter 3!_

* * *

><p>Misaki's eyes widened in shock. "<em>W-what?<em>"

"_You're __**mine**__,_" Takana repeated. "_I bought you, you're my__** slave**__,_" he said as he brought a hand to Misaki's cheek, caressing it. "_So soft_," he whispered.

Misaki did not move, he couldn't. He couldn't speak, or think. He couldn't take anything in. He heard Takana, but couldn't process the information. Takana took advantage of Misaki's silence.

"_Don't understand?_" he asked. "_Well then, let help you to understand._" He suddenly grabbed Misaki's wrists which still had the broken chains around them, and forced him down onto the bed. Misaki was too shocked over it all to react until it was too late. Takana had him pinned and was towering over him with a devilish smirk on his face.

"_W-wait!_" Misaki cried, weakly trying to push the older man off of him. "_What are you doing?!_"

"_Exposing you to the irrevocable situation in which you have found yourself,_" Takana hissed before forcefully shoving his lips against Misaki's in an intoxicating kiss.  
>Misaki's eyes widened with panic and fear when he came to his senses. He turned his head to the side to make it stop, but no matter what he did, Takana was there, shoving his tongue in Misaki's mouth and exploring every inch of the cavern. Tears rolled down Misaki's cheeks. He felt dirty and tainted. His life had been nothing but a hellish nightmare for the past ten years, but he never saw himself in this situation. Takana finally broke the kiss, looking down at Misaki who was gasping for air.<p>

"_P-please..._" Misaki whimpered. "_Please stop this!_"

"_You don't tell me what to do, love, I tell you. Now, take that coat off._"

Misaki's eyes shut tight in fear. "_N-no! Please! Let me go!_" Misaki squirmed forcefully under Takana's grip.

"_My, my, this is a surprise,_" Takana said lowly. "_They said you wouldn't put up a fight. It seems as though I've been lied to._" Misaki's struggling ceased when he heard Takana speak. His eyes opened in fear. "_No matter,_" Takana said, holding Misaki down tighter, causing him to wince in pain. "_It only gives me the honor of teaching you to __**never**__ put up a fight against me._"

He moved Misaki's wrists to one hand, holding them in place while his free hand found its way to the coat, parting the fabric to expose Misaki's chest. He rubbed his hand up and down the fair skin, causing Misaki to gasp and flinch in surprise. "_I've barely touched you, and you're already jumping? This will be fun... they did say you were a virgin after all... I bet you've never been touched like this._"

Misaki swallowed hard. He wanted to protest but he couldn't find the words. He couldn't find the strength to speak at all. He felt too scared and too sick, and continued to struggle.

Takana's hand sneaked up Misaki's chest until they reached one of his small pink nipples, squeezing it and rolling it in his fingers teasingly. Misaki's back arched at the sudden intense feeling. He cried out loudly, still swaying back in a desperate attempt to escape. Takana leaned down and brought his lips to Misaki's neck where he planted kisses, and bit and sucked rather sensitive parts of that area. Misaki moaned louder in discontent, tears still rolling down uncontrollably as his efforts to get away became more and more useless. He was already weak from his painful past, and this current situation, and from the sudden sexual contact with this man that he didn't even know.

"_Stop! Why are you... aaahhhh!_" Misaki cried when Takana's mouth left his neck and moved to his other nipple and began to suck there. "_Please! No more!_" Misaki pleaded, but Takana did not stop. "_Please!_"

Takana chuckled darkly. "_You're saying no, stop, but just look how hard and wet you're getting for me, love..._"

Misaki's eyes shot open. Was he really becoming aroused from this? He felt horrified, but his body was betraying him. This was only the beginning he realized, when Takana slid down further to find Misaki's length and take it in hand. Misaki gasped louder than ever. Takana stroked it frantically, determined to pleasure his slave into complete obedience. However, Misaki saw the situation differently. He cried out into the night as he was violated. The intense feeling of Takana's strong hands on his manhood were too much for him to handle. He felt a pool of need forming in his stomach. Afraid of the foreign feeling, Misaki continue to plea. "_Stop! Stop... I can't... I can't take it anymore...!_" Misaki cried.

"_I've barely even touched you,_" Takana said huskily. "_But you look like you're about to come already._"

Misaki didn't understand, but what Takana had said must've been what he was feeling deep down. It grew stronger and stronger by the second until Misaki released a loud cry, and a flash of white liquid spilled from his abused member. Misaki laid still, breathing heavily. Takana brought his white-coated hand to his face, licking off the substance as if it were a rich chocolate.

"_Mmm, seems I was right,_" he said. "_All it took was a few strokes in a matter of minutes to make you scream in pleasure. Honestly, love, I had no idea you were such a slut._"

Misaki continued to cry pitifully, taking in Takana's harsh words. His mind was lost and his emotions stirring.

"_Please..._" Misaki whispered again. "_No more..._"

Takana chuckled before kissing Misaki forcefully on the lips again. Misaki didn't struggle this time, he didn't want to upset Takana any further. He just wanted this to end. Takana pulled away, looking down at Misaki. "_Oh, you poor little thing... the fun hasn't even started yet,_" he said darkly.

Misaki's breathing sped up uncontrollably as his fear ate him more and more from the inside. "_No... no..._"

Takana hoisted Misaki's legs over his shoulders in a penetrative stance. Misaki began to struggle once again against Takana, knowing what was about to come but didn't want to believe it.

"_No!_" He continued to scream.

"_I can't let you have all the fun, love,_" Tanaka cooed as he shoved his pants down, revealing a rather large erection. He positioned himself in front of Misaki's small entrance.

Misaki panicked unbearably. He had lived in a room for years but even he knew that in this situation, the victim, especially virgins, required gentle care and preparation. Takana neglected to take mind to any of these needs, and Misaki could feel his rotten heat poking his own entrance. The fear was overwhelming, Misaki couldn't take it anymore. He lost all sense as he began to feel very hot and tense.

"_No... no... NO!_" Misaki screamed, kicking Takana in the face. Takana mewled in pain as he fell back, collapsing to the floor after falling off the end of the bed. Not having time to feel surprised at himself for taking action, Misaki immediately sprang out of the bed and ran for the door. He was still uncoordinated from the drugs the auctioneers used on him, but he kept going as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran out of the room and stopped, not knowing where to go next. He looked around the room quickly, looking for the front door. This apartment was small, so he found it quickly and made a break for it. He was surprised to feel two strong arms grab him by the waist and yank him back.

"_No!_" Misaki screamed when he predator caught him. "_Let go of me!_"

"_No,_" Takana breathed darkly, obviously displeased with Misaki's behavior. "_You're __**mine.**_"

"_Let... me... go!_" Misaki kicked and screamed and did everything in his power to escape. He elbowed Takana in the stomach, clawed his face with his fingernails, and threw his head back to pop Takana in the face, but all was in vain. Finally, he turned around and kicked Takana right in his erection, finally causing him to collapse once more and release his hold in Misaki. Misaki once again ran for the door, and made it out this time.

* * *

><p>The building that topped the men's club was quiet. It was well past the middle of the night, and two men walked out of the front doors, locking them behind them and shutting off the lights. A silver-haired man from a hot red sports car watched them as they did so.<br>The man sighed and snuffed out his cigarette.

_I'm too late... the auction has already ended._

He laid back in his seat with a look of concern on his face. After a few hurtful, silent moments, he started up the car again and began to drive home.  
>He stopped at a red light, which was uncanny for the time being. Nobody was around, the light had no reason to be red. He sat for a few moments, waiting for it to turn green. When it failed to do so, he was a second away from simply running it, when he noticed something run out of the shadows of a building on the other side of the intersection. It caught his attention, and he drew it to that direction. He squinted when the figure came into the light, ran to the right and just kept running.<p>

_Is that... no, it couldn't be... could it?_

He shifted into the right turn lane and turned right himself, following the questionably unidentified person.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_Misaki is stronger than he looks! And.._

_We finally saw Akihiko! But, he's acting a bit strange._

_Like he __**knows **__Misaki from somewhere already._

_How is this possible?! *dramatic gasp*  
><em>

_TBA. (: I'm off to sleep. I will most likely update tomorrow! Good night! Thanks for reviews! And if you haven't, please R/R! It's very inspiring!_

**_-Tiny_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** _Chapter 4!_

_A shoutout to Primordium: You are __**SO **__totally pretty much almost exactly kind of half-way spot on with your theories. And, you brought up an interesting question: IS Akihiko on Misaki's, or Takahiro's side? _

_Thanks for being an awesome reader and reviewer! _

_Now I present to you, Chapter 4!_

* * *

><p>Misaki ran and ran until he came to the edge of the street, which he soon realized to be the edge of the island. He ran quite harshly into a metal bar fence, clutching at it to keep himself up. He must have ran as fast as he could nonstop for half an hour or more. He didn't think about anything else but just running. Running as far away as he could from Takana's apartment. He didn't care where he ended up, he just wanted to be anywhere but there.<p>

His heart was pounding vehemently as his heavy breathing picked up. His eyes were shut tight, still dripping with tears. He felt exhausted, scared, and hopeless. When he felt his heart rate and breathing return to normal, he looked up to see where he was. He was on the edge of a beach.

He looked out into the skyline of the beach with contempt. He noticed a pair of stairs leading down into the sand. Misaki cautiously walked down the stairs, stepping onto the beach. He took slow, small steps to the edge of the water. The moonlight reflected off the graceful waves as Misaki watched. He would have normally been amazed by this scenery, but not now. Not tonight. He felt his fears rush over him again, and began to cry into the night once more. He collapsed to his knees, hugging his stomach and leaning forward as much as possible without touching his face to the sand. He couldn't bear the emotions he was feeling right at that moment. It was too much for him to handle. What was he supposed to do? Where was he supposed to go? He had nothing, nobody. He had no way out.

He felt the wind blow against his skin. He hugged the oversized black coat closer, shivering in the cold. He looked over to the side to see a some scattered glass, a small trail that led to a broken beer bottle. Misaki eyed the bottle for awhile, with dark measures running through his mind. After all, why shouldn't he just end it here? End his suffering, his pain? His brother was right about what he had always said growing up... nobody loved him.

He reached for the collar of the bottle, taking it in his small hand. Lifting it off the ground along with himself, he stood on the ocean side, staring at it darkly with a blank face and a blank mind. His hands were shaking at the thought of committing suicide, but he didn't know what else to do. Without any second thoughts, he held the broken end of the bottle up to his neck, hovering it there for several moments to build up the courage to just get it over with. He was so focused on the task at hand, he didn't notice the sound of a car door opening and slamming shut, and the sound of running footsteps and shouting at him.

* * *

><p>The man followed the running boy all the way to the edge of the island. He parked the car in an empty space and quickly turned it off, not wanting to draw attention. The boy stood before the stairs for awhile before climbing down them. The man scrutinized him closely. What he was doing may have been considered strange, but he had to confirm his suspicions. Just who exactly was this boy? Was it who he thought it was?<p>

The man couldn't help but notice that the boy wore absolutely nothing but a black suit coat, which was much too large. The sleeves drooped past his hands, and the coat reached down to below his knees. When the boy brought his hands to his face, he noticed the broken chains around his wrists. There was no doubt about it, the man thought. This was the one. The one he's been looking for. This was Takahiro's little brother.

He kept watching in concern. He felt the need to do something, but he wouldn't know what to do once he stepped out there. He had had this problem for the past ten years. Always wanting to do something, but could never find the strength. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the boy pick up a beer bottle that was broken on the bottom and hold it up to his neck. The man's heart stopped as he hurried out of the car in panic. He ran through the parking lot and down the stairs in a flash.

"_No!_" The man shouted as he ran towards the boy. "_No! Don't do it! Stop!_" He shouted desperately at the boy, but he did not seem to hear him as he refrained from changing positions. It wasn't until he was within poking distance of the boy until he noticed, turned around, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground.

* * *

><p>Misaki turned to see an unfamiliar man running his direction. In a split second, the man tackled him to the ground, knocking the bottle into the ocean due to the force, never to be seen again. Misaki didn't know what to think, but his first emotion was fear due to previous events. He felt like he couldn't trust anyone at all his whole life, and couldn't start now.<p>

"_G-get off of me!_" Misaki shouted as he struggled against the heavy man on top of him. "_Let me go!_"

But the man did not, instead pulled them both up to their knees and held Misaki in a tight embrace.

"_Please.. don't do it... don't,_" the man sobbed into Misaki's shoulder.

"_W-what...?_" Misaki said. He didn't know who this man was, and more importantly, why he cared if he should commit suicide or not. Misaki simply sat still while the man hugged him, pleading. After a few sweet moments, the man broke the hug and made eye contact with Misaki. The man's violet eyes widened when they met Misaki's vivid jade ones. He was now one hundred percent sure that this was the boy he was looking for. Misaki Takahashi. He had found him just in time, and he couldn't feel more relieved.

"_Please Misaki,_" the man said, bringing a hand to Misaki's cheek and wiping the tears away. "_Please don't._"

Misaki stared back at the man in confusion. "_W-who are you? How do you know my name?_"

The man cursed under his breath for addressing Misaki by his name by mistake. He pictured this night going differently, but for now he was only relieved he had found the boy. The man said as he gripped the boy's shoulders in his hands. "_My name is Akihiko Usami, and I think you should come home with me._"

Misaki's eyes widened as he couldn't help but feel slightly panicked by this man's bold request. He wasn't thinking of the fact that this man had saved his life, but that perhaps he was the same as Takana, wanting nothing more than pleasure for himself.

"_What?_" Misaki asked, shaking in Akihiko's arms. "_N-no way.. I can't.. just let me..._" Misaki squirmed out from underneath Akihiko's hold, only to be caught in it again a second later.

"_Please, Misaki. You can trust me._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _What do you think? Can Misaki really trust Akihiko?_

_Find out in the next chapter(s)!_

**_-Tiny_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**_ Chapter 5!_

_Hey! I finally figured out how to separate time-jumping paragraphs! I kept using dashes but they kept disappearing._

_But that shouldn't happen anymore. Hooray for being less of a n00b!_

_Also, I want to thank reviewers __**alloftheotherpenameswheretaken**__, __**Haruhi-kun**__, and __**SuzukiChiyeko **__(I was excited to hear from you Suzuki, because I've read some of your stories! Sorry for never reviewing, I was shy. But I decided to start, so I'll let you know. I love them! :D)_

_So thank you guys, you're the reason I'm posting this chapter now, because I got excited._

_That, and we got a blizzard, so no school today!  
><em>

_Here is Chapter 5!_

* * *

><p>Misaki looked into Akihiko's eyes. The moonlight bounced off of them, going well with the velvety blue color. In that moment, he found himself admiring the man's unusual beauty. His shiny silver locks were perfectly arranged, and it was as though his face was carved my angels. Akihiko knew what he Misaki was thinking, and couldn't help but smile.<p>

"_Well?_" He asked, standing up and offering his hand to Misaki. Misaki blinked a few times. He didn't understand how or why, it was almost as if this man had put him under a spell, but he felt like he could trust him, and he wanted to be with him. Misaki reached out and took Akihiko's hand in his own. Akihiko pulled Misaki up gently, but strongly enough to get him up in one swoop. Misaki, still uneasy from the drugs, lost his balance and tipped over again, but was caught in Akihiko's strong arms.

"_Those bastards used drugs..._" Akihiko said. "_Can you walk? You seemed to run just fine._"

"_I... um..._" Misaki hesitated. He could only run efficiently because of the motivation he had; get the hell away from Takana. But walking now, he wasn't so sure. He took a step forward, and didn't go any further before crouching at the sudden rip of pain in his stomach. He groaned in anxiety as he felt the tears began to form again, but he suddenly felt warm and calm when he felt Akihiko's hand ruffling his hair affectionately.

"_Don't hurt yourself trying,_" Akihiko said. "_It's okay._"

Misaki was surprised when Akihiko lifted Misaki up in his arms bridal style. His face snuggled to Akihiko's chest, he flushed a bright shade of pink at the sudden close contact. Akihiko felt warm and caring, not cold and heartless like Takana did. Akihiko proceeded to carry Misaki to his car. On the way, Misaki found himself looking into Akihiko's eyes again.

_This person..._  
><em>Is caring...<em>  
><em>And he seems... so familiar.<em>

* * *

><p>Akihiko laid Misaki in the back of his car very gently, determined not to hurt or scare the boy any further. He strapped him in securely, and shut the door. Misaki was still in a state of slight shock from what was going on to think of avoiding what was going on. He didn't know why he was allowing this stranger to sweep him away, but it didn't seem to be bothering him, either, so he just stayed silent. Akihiko got in his own seat, started the car up, and drove off. Misaki laid his head against the window, lost in thought. He thought about his past, his present and his future. He thought about Akihiko. He couldn't shake the feeling that this man was all too familiar, but he couldn't remember a time they had met. If they had, it would have been a happy memory, and Misaki knew nothing of those any longer. Still, he continued to be baffled as to where he might have seen this man. He was so deep in thought, he didn't realize he lost the will to keep his eyes open, and fell fast asleep.<p>

The luxurious, aerodynamic beauty pulled into the parking garage of the penthouse. He parked in his usual spot, putting it in park and shutting the car off for the third time that night.

"_We're here,_" Akihiko said, unbuckling his seatbelt. He began to open his door, but blinked at the lack of response. "_Misaki?_"

Akihiko turned around to see a sleeping Misaki. He clucked his tongue, finding the boy helplessly twee. He quietly climbed out of the car, and removed Misaki from the car. He carried Misaki up to his rather large share of the building.

Unlocking the door and passing through it, he set his keys down on the counter when he heard it shut. He then toted the tired flower up to the bedroom. He laid Misaki down on the bed, intending to turn around and leave to leave the boy in peace. But when Misaki was securely in the bed, Akihiko couldn't help but look down on him, admiring his beauty. His perfect skin and skin tone, his beautifully colored hair, those small, adorable lips, hands, every part of his body was utterly precious. He was startled when Misaki shifted a bit in his sleep, letting out a small noise as he did so. His eyes fluttered open as he raised one fisted hand up to rub them. He then looked at Akihiko who he was surprised to find already looking right back at him.

Akihiko flinched and took a step back. As much as he admired Misaki, he also respected him. Misaki's assurance of comfort and satisfaction came before anything else in his book. If he can get the boy to cooperate that is.

"_Hey there,_" Akihiko said gently. "_You fell asleep._"

Misaki blinked a few times. His eyes were droopy, indicating he could've fallen asleep again right then and there.

"_Well... you should stay in here for awhile. I'll give you some time to think, and rest. Take as long as you need._"

Misaki now looked at Akihiko with not a tired face, but one of awe. He looked as though he was seeing a beautiful sunset or a painting, the expression he was giving Akihiko was endearing. No matter how confused he still felt, he couldn't help but always gaze upon the man and his charm.

"_Hey,_" Akihiko said, seeing the hint of incomprehension in Misaki's expression. He brushed Misaki's hair out of his face. "_It's okay. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you._"

Misaki's eyes widened a tad. Not only did this man know his name, but potentially of his past. But it's not hard to judge, someone wearing nothing but a coat, had chains around their wrists, and their body revealing a scar or a bruise here and there, that they had been through a rough time. But Akihiko knew much more than Misaki fathomed to presume.

Akihiko was already at the door, about to leave before turning to Misaki. "_I'm going to see if I can find a way to get those chains off. You can relax. And if you need anything, just come let me know,_" he said with a smile. Misaki gave no answer, still conflicted. Akihiko left the room, closing the door gingerly behind him, leaving a woozy Misaki behind to remain at war with his mind.

Akihiko sat quietly on the lower level of the penthouse. Positioned at the dining table, his glasses preventing his obscuring vision were placed on his face. A cup of hot coffee to his right, his laptop to his frontside, and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, he spent hours researching how he could remove Misaki's chains. When he realized how much time had passed, he looked up at the bedroom door, wondering if the shaken mess would ever come out. Thoughts rushed through his head about how horrible this night must've been for the poor teenager, and every day before.

* * *

><p>(<em>Flash back<em>)  
>"<em>We are here to remember the lives of Ritsu Ashina Takahiro, and Manani Yukiya Takahiro, father and mother of Takahiro Chiaki Takahashi and Misaki Reini Takahashi...<em>"

"_Neh neh... Takahiro..._" Akihiko tapped his friend's shoulder when the speaker began the ceremony. Takahiro shot him a cold look.

"_What?_"

"_Well... it's not much, but I brought you something. I grew it myself,_" Akihiko said shyly as he began to pull something out from the inside of his coat.

"_Not now, Usami,_" Takahiro snapped.

"_Oh, alright... I understand._" Akihiko sighed in disappointment. The depression of the funeral that was permeating the room was finally starting to get to him. Especially after he heard a sudden loud cry into the silence.

Misaki couldn't hold in the tears any longer. He let it out freely, breaking away from Takahiro's hold and running out of the church. The expressions of pity remained on the church's face as they watched him go. Akihiko's especially. He and Takahiro had been best friends since freshman year. Now that they were seniors, Akihiko even developed a loving attachment for Takahiro over time. But in that moment, his focus was on Misaki. Akihiko quietly slipped out of the church, and followed him.

Misaki sat on his hands and knees at the edge of the pond, filling it even more with his tears. The way was dark and gloomy, the cold wind going perfectly with the drizzling rain. Misaki didn't care, he just wanted to be out of the church. He continued to sob silently to himself into the pond.

He felt cold, scared, and hurt- this was only the beginning of that awful mixture of emotion. He opened his eyes to let more tears fall, and look at his reflection in the pond. But, there was another reflection. He was not alone. He turned around suddenly when he felt a large, warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the comforting person standing behind him, Akihiko, who gave him a warm smile. Misaki looked back in awe when Akihiko pulled a rose from his coat, and gave it to Misaki.

Misaki took the rose cautiously, looking at its divine beauty. His face was still drowned in tears, but this small act of kindness that was just done overwhelmed him. He couldn't resist the small smile that formed on his face. He looked back up at the man to thank him, but, he was gone.

(_End of flashback_)

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_Whew! I've been longing to get this chapter posted._

_Now you finally know about the first time they met!_

_But it's still a mystery how Akihiko knows so much about Misaki._

_Stay gold guys! (:_

**_-Tiny_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **_Chapter 6_

_Aghhh! I need to __**sloooooow doooooooown**__._

_I get all excited and it makes me want to post the next chapter, and I had forgotten that I only had the first seven written out already, and I'm almost caught up to where I've stopped typing. I'm almost to the point where I actually have to __**write **__before I can post a new chapter. *gulp*_

_I don't think it will be too much of a problem break-wise, I mean I pretty much spend all my free time writing it, even at school. _

_Even not during free time. In my Rhetoric class, when we're supposed to be reading about politics online, I'm sitting there working on my fic._

_Nothing can stop a crazy yaoi fangirl at work!_

_But anyhoo, here's Chapter 6!_

* * *

><p>Akihiko continued his research until he heard a small noise come from upstairs. He paused to take a glance, and noticed that the doorknob to his bedroom was turning very timidly. A shy Misaki stepped out a bit, shaking a little. Akihiko chuckled a bit to himself before looking back down at his laptop.<p>

Misaki's small and light footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. He got halfway down, then stopped, still a little nervous. He looked up from the floor and at Akihiko.

"_Did you say your name was... Akihiko Usagi?_" he asked shyly. Akihiko couldn't help but laugh. Misaki flushed a little, realizing he had made some sort of mistake.

"_It's Usami,_" Akihiko answered.

"_Oh... sorry,_" Misaki said, looking away.

"_Quite alright,_" Akihiko said, shifting in his seat. "_Actually, I like that better. You can call me that if you want._"

"_Okay... Usagi,_" Misaki smiled the tiniest but before continuing down the stairs. Akihiko smiled back and continued to type.

Misaki was now on the main level and walked to the table where Akihiko sat. He stood quietly for a few moments, his cheeks still tinted pink and his eyes shaking with post-trauma.

"_Would you like to sit down?_" Akihiko asked.

"_Y-yeah.. thank you,_" Misaki replied, sitting down across from Akihiko. He rested his heels on the edge of the chair as he hugged his knees to his chest. He looked at the table rather than Akihiko. Akihiko could tell Misaki was lost in thought.

"_Do you need something?_" Akihiko broke the silence in concern.

"_Eh?_" Misaki looked up. "_Oh, no... it's just that... well, um..._"

"_What is it?_" Akihiko asked, closing his laptop to give Misaki his full attention.

"_Thanks for saving me..._" Misaki said, blushing.

Akihiko smiled and ruffled Misaki's hair. "_I just did what anyone would have done._"

"_It's not something anyone would have done for me,_" Misaki countered.

"_I don't see why not,_" Akihiko said.

"_What do you mean?_"

"_Do you realize how precious you are, Misaki?_" Akihiko asked. "_No one in their right mind would have just let you slip away so easily, not someone whose just too precious to lose._"

Misaki's eyes widened in flattery. He knew nothing about this man, but this man seemed to know everything about him to the point where he can shamelessly praise the boy into a puddle. He wanted to thank the man properly, but Akihiko was making it difficult. Thus Misaki ran out of words. Akihiko stood up.  
>"<em>While we wait for that,<em>" Akihiko said, reaching down and taking Misaki's hand in his own, "_I think I found a way to get these chains off._" Akihiko stood up and walked over to a closet, rummaging through the utilities, much to Misaki's curiosity. "I probably didn't need the internet to figure this out," Akihiko muffled from the distance. He pulled out a saw, and Misaki began to panic.

"_Wait! Are you sure that's safe?_" Misaki asked, unable to avoid all the images of the ultimatum of Akihiko's methods spiralling in his head.

"_Don't worry,_" Akihiko said, putting his hand on Misaki's head, petting him. "_I'll be very careful._"

* * *

><p>Misaki laid out his wrists on the table. Akihiko placed the saw over them, holding it there until Misaki was ready. Misaki was nervous, but Akihiko hadn't given him a reason not to be trusted. But anxiety is only natural stimuli to this particular situation. Misaki gave a small nod, and Akihiko carefully began swaying the saw back and fourth against the cuff. After a few timid moments, it split and fell to the floor. Misaki felt a rush of joy when he saw his hand chain-free. He moved his other hand closer to Akihiko, ready to get it off. Akihiko proceeded the same action as before, and got it off.<p>

Misaki looked at his free wrists. He didn't know what it was that was making him happy. Was it that they were off? That he still had his hands? That Akihiko was determined to get them off, or that is was Akihiko himself who did it? He didn't know, but he repaid Akihiko with a hug. Akihiko was surprised to find Misaki hugging him, but succumbed to his sweet affection and hugged him closer.

_Oh, Misaki..._

* * *

><p>Akihiko lended him some clothes, a soft, cotton button-up white shirt and pants, and white socks. They were much too large for Misaki, but it couldn't be helped. Anything was better than Takana's suit coat to him.<p>

Akihiko tucked him into the bed in the guest bedroom.

"_Will you be okay in here tonight?_" Akihiko asked. He wanted to make Misaki feel as at home as possible.

"_I think so,_" Misaki answered, snuggling deeper into the comforter. "_T-thank you Usagi._"

Akihiko smiled, "_you're quite welcome._" He then gave Misaki a kiss on the forehead. "_Good night._"

Misaki blinked as he watched Akihiko turn off the light and leave, shutting the door behind him.

_This is weird right? This isn't normal, is it? Two guys like this?_  
><em>But... I don't know.. it's not exactly bothering me...<em>  
><em>Maybe I won't be okay in here all by myself tonight...<em>  
><em>What should I do? I don't want to be alone...<em>  
><em>But I don't want to be a bother, either...<em>  
><em>Usagi...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Huzzah! Misaki is torn by his feelings._

_Not that he's to blame, it's the first time someone has been nice to him in over a decade!_

_But he of all people knows that happiness is only temporary._

_Will update soon!_

**_-Tiny_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** _Chapter 7!_

_Well, this is it, readers. I'm caught up with myself._

_So the updates maaaay not be __**as **__quick from now on, but they won't be terribly long either._

_A few days at most. _

_Anyhoo, enjoy Chapter 7!_

* * *

><p>The door to Akihiko's bedroom quietly cracked open, revealing a slit view of a shy Misaki. He looked around the room. He hadn't noticed before, but there were... toys. Toys everywhere! He didn't question the odd fact, but rather stepped over them quietly, not wanting to wake Akihiko. But it was all in vain, as he stepped on a rubber duck, releasing a loud squeal. Akihiko's eyes shot open quickly, and he sat up a bit startled. His breathing returned to normal when he saw Misaki.<p>

"_Did I wake you up?_" Misaki asked, obvious concern in his voice. "_I'm.. I'm sorry! I'll go back-_"

"_No no, it's alright,_" Akihiko assured him. "_I wasn't asleep._"

"_Oh..._" Misaki looked down, somewhat relieved.

"_Did you need something?_"

Misaki said nothing. He, in all honesty, wanted to stay beside the man. But he also didn't want Akihiko to see him as a desperate cling whose very whim must be tended to immediately. But in reality, which he knew deep down, he was.

"_Do you want to sleep in here?_" Akihiko asked, reading his mind.

Misaki perked up. "_Uh.. well.._"

_He probably thinks I'm strange..._

Misaki was a newborn when it came to understanding how the world works. But he had read many books while trapped in his room, and he had some idea of reality. A teenager wanting to sleep in the same bed with a complete stranger, a complete much older stranger, was strange, wasn't it?

His thoughts were interrupted when Akihiko suddenly let out a small gasp. "_Misaki, you're bleeding!_"

"_What?_" Misaki asked, looking down at one of his wrists, where he was indeed, bleeding. "_It's okay.. it's just a little-_"

"_No, it's not okay,_" Akihiko said as he got up, and sat Misaki down onto the bed. Akihiko began rummaging the closet for a first aid kit, while Misaki watched.

"_Damn it... I know I have one in here somewhere... it's always here and now it's gone.. damn it.. shiiiiiiit.._" Akihiko mumbled as he searched. Misaki didn't know what it was about Akihiko's behavior, but he began to giggle silently to himself.

"_Ah! Found it._" Akihiko pulled out a red box. He sat next to Misaki with the kit in his lap. He took Misaki's small wrist into his large hand, and began wiping the blood softly with a cloth.

"_Usagi.. you don't have to waste this on me,_" Misaki said.

"_It's definitely not a waste,_" Akihiko said firmly. "_I told you before, didn't I? You're too precious to lose. Even every last drop of blood that is your own. And apart from that, I'm the one who cut you with a saw._"

"_But-_"

"_This wound came from a __**saw**__!_" Akihiko suddenly realized, disregarding Misaki's protests. "_It might be infected. Hang on, stay here,_" Akihiko rushed out of the room suddenly. Misaki could hear things falling over, due to Akihiko's vehement determination. Something about seeing Akihiko so agonized over something so trivial on his behalf was really endearing to Misaki. He couldn't help but laugh again when he heard Akihiko shouting as he tripped over fallen utilities.

Misaki couldn't remember the last time he had laughed.

Akihiko came back a minute later with healing cream. Misaki stood up, giving Akihiko easier access to his hands. He slapped the cream on Misaki's wrist, and topped it all off with a white bandage, wrapping it around Misaki's wrists securely.

"_Is it too tight?_"

"_No, it's alright, thank you._"

"_What about your other wrist? Is it bleeding too?_"

Misaki looked at his other wrists, seeing no sign of blood. "_No, it isn't._"  
>"<em>We should probably wrap it up just in case.<em>"

Misaki didn't have time to react before Akihiko repeated the same process on the other wrist, which was cut-free. As he did so, Misaki gazed upon Akihiko's handsome face again. Admiring him and his personality, Misaki wondered about him, and why Akihiko cared so much for him. They didn't even know each other, as far as Misaki was concerned. But the poignancy of Akihiko's actions touched Misaki's heart, and he allowed Akihiko to uselessly bandage up his other wrist out of care.

_He's worried about me..._

When he finished, Akihiko put the first aid kit back in the closet and shut the door. He walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing in comfortably. He lifted the covers in a welcoming manner with a warm smile spread across his face. Misaki blushed a bit, but proceeded to crawl in the bed with Akihiko, who lowered the covers once Misaki was cozy. Misaki snuggled with Akihiko, resting his head on his chest. Akihiko wrapped his arms around the boy affectionately, and kissed the top of his head.  
>"<em>Good night, Misaki.<em>"  
>Misaki closed his eyes, feeling warm and secure in Akihiko's arms.<p>

_Usagi..._  
><em>Is so kind...<em>

* * *

><p>Akihiko knew of Misaki, and his past, and he knew that all Misaki needed was to know that someone cared about him, and loved him. Akihiko spent his high school days in horror, as his so-called best friend Takahiro have him updates on his little brother's status.<p>

"_This morning, Misaki asked me for water like three times.. it was pissing me off... so I spilled the water onto the floor. It was amusing watching him try to lick it up._"

"_Misaki burnt my stir fry last night. My throat felt so hot, I know he did it on purpose. Next time I should hold it up to his eyes and burn them off his face._"

"_Misaki finally turned eighteen last week. Thank God, I don't think I can last much longer with that little rat around. I've made up my mind, I've already spoken with the people who run the auction, all the arrangements have been made. I'm selling Misaki as a sex slave. I need the money._"

Akihiko sighed. Every day, Takahiro had spoke of something new. Every story he told seemed too horrible and cruel to be true. In all honesty, Akihiko spent the rest of his life in fear of Takahiro. They were best friends, and Akihiko didn't know what else to do other than play along and pretend to comply with Takahiro's decisions. It was his biggest regret, for sitting back and doing nothing to help Misaki. But not anymore. He had Misaki now, and he intended to make him the happiest boy on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_Done! _

_In no way am I a bragger, but.. I personally thought this chapter was kind of cute. ^/^_

_It must be nice to have someone care about you so much! _

_Okay the end, thanks for reading my story!_

_..._

_Just kidding. :'D_

_**alltheotherpenameswheretaken: **__Thanks for your kind and encouraging words! You're a big help!_

**_Primordium:_**_Time will indeed tell! Thanks for staying interested. (:_

**_SuzukiChiyeko:_**_Of course! Your stories deserve it. _

_Will update soon, _

_**-Tiny**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** _Here is Chapter 8 for you all!_

_Enjoy (:_

The next morning came slowly, with the orange sunlight creeping between the openings in the blinds on the window. The faint sound of birds chirping merrily could be heard, completing the awe of dawn. Akihiko shifted slightly in his sleep with a small grunt. Waking up without yet opening his eyes, he stretched and brought a hand to his eye to rub it as he did so. He let out a large yawn and wrapped his arm around the soft delicacy next to him.

"_Good morning, Misaki,_" he said in a tired voice. When the room was utterly silent, he peeked an eye open. "_Misaki_?"

But, no Misaki. Only a Suzuki-san sleeping in the bed with him. Being the pessimist he was, Akihiko automatically sprang up out of bed in fear.

_Oh God, did he run away?_

_Did he see something he didn't approve of while I was sleeping and take off?_

_Or did he just not want to cause me trouble? Oh God..._

He threw on a robe and hurried out the bedroom door. He made a screechy stop at the top of the stairs. He took a deep breath as he calmed down when he saw Misaki standing in the kitchen, cooking. He walked down the stairs and approached the young boy.

"_Misaki?_"

Misaki flinched, startled to hear Akihiko before he had planned.

Misaki spun around, hands behind his back. "_Ahhah.. good morning, Usagi._"

"_What are you doing?_"

"_Well..._" Misaki began rocking back and forth in his feet shyly. "_You were so kind to me last night, I wanted to do something nice for you..._"

Akihiko blinked a few times, but smiled when he understood. He have a small nod, and sat down at the dining table with a newspaper. Misaki went back to his culinary task, determined to cook the best breakfast he had ever made. He picked up the cooking skills from cooking for Takahiro and his guests. He developed superior skill at it, even a liking to it. He knew this, and wanted to use the only talent he knew had to make Akihiko happy.

About thirty minutes later, Misaki began to lay his creations out on the table. Akihiko put the newspaper down, and gazed upon the delicate wonders. Misaki had conjured up the perfect Japanese breakfast; pickled vegetables, daikon and tofu boiled in oden broth, bowl with various vegetables, bowl of rice okayu porridge with a pickled umeboshi on top, fried eggs, a pitcher of tea and a pitcher of water, and miso soup.

"_Misaki..._" Akihiko said, amazement evident in his voice.

"_Does it look good? I think I accidentally burned one side of the eggs... b-b-but it should be fine I mean it'll still taste the same. I probably should have asked what foods you liked before I cooked, but I figured you wouldn't have the food if you didn't like it, a-and I just hope you like it because I worked hard to make it... but if you don't, I could make something else for you..._" Misaki stuttered nervously.

Akihiko tilted his head. Misaki continued to speak out for and against himself, occasionally stumbling and retracting, his blush forming and becoming more intense.

_Misaki is worried about what I'll think of his cooking?_

Akihiko's heart was touched by Misaki's poignancy. He was overwhelmed by the innocent sweetness that seemed to be pouring from Misaki at his feet. A wide grin spread across his face as he eyed Misaki.

"_Also, sorry if I put a little too much salt in the soup, I could make some more if it's no good. Also the vegetables weren't as fresh as they could have been, but that couldn't be helped, so I prepared them as best as I good, so I hope you still like them-_"

Misaki was silenced when Akihiko's lips suddenly met his. His eyes shot wide open when he realized what was happening. Akihiko was... kissing him! He should've been bothered by it, but in that moment he felt himself feeling... loved. He gave into the kiss as his eyes fluttered shut, and Akihiko pulled him slightly closer by the waist.

Akihiko knew this was a dangerous- and rather stupid- move, but he couldn't help himself. No one had ever shown Akihiko this amount of kindness, no one. At least not this amount all at once. And apart from that, the way Misaki tried to vocalize his thoughts was just too enticing. And the way Misaki looked, he was already an adorable mess from that oversized fluff he was wearing, and on top of that, as a result of cooking so much food, his face was decorated with small splotches of various ingredients. There was no way anyone- no matter who they were- in their right mind could keep their hands off of this boy. Akihiko was pleased when he realized Misaki had responded to the kiss, but nevertheless, pulled away before it got too passionate.

They looked at each other, both a little surprised at what had just happened. Misaki did not gaze upon Akihiko with contempt, but rather in a state of awe. However, Akihiko was unable to read the teen's mind this time.

"_I'm sorry, Misaki,_" Akihiko said, taking a few steps back. He knew it would be a mistake to kiss him, but he didn't think about how big of a mistake it would be until after he did it.

_Damn it... why can't I just keep my hands off of him?_

Akihiko scolded himself in his mind, but all curses were long forgotten when he felt a cute pair of lips kiss him on the cheek. Misaki had stood up on his tippy-toes to deliver the small act of affection, seeing the evident concern in Akihiko's eyes.

Misaki came back down to the ground, smiling a little at him. "_It's okay,_" he said.

The generous gesture was enough to drive Akihiko wild. He wanted nothing more than to take the boy right then and there- but Misaki's comfort and well-being came first.

"_Well..._" Akihiko cleared his throat. "_Let's eat before it gets cold._"

Misaki gave a small nod, and sat down across the table from Akihiko.

"_Itadakimasu,_" they both said, and dug in.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is very delicious Misaki,<em>" Akihiko commented with his mouth full. "_Thank you so much._"

"_Really?_" Misaki perked up, pleased to find that he had satisfied Akihiko. Realizing he had been acting childish, he leaned his head back down and spoke quietly. "_Well.. y-you're welcome._" They both continued to eat the delicious meal Misaki had prepared.

_What's happening to me?_ Misaki thought.

_I feel so happy... but at the same time..._

_...I don't want to let my guard down._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _I know this chapter was short, and boring, but I don't want to rush their relationship __**too **__much._

_I also didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long! It's not much, but.. *cue 'It's Something' meme*_

_And yes, I had to look up traditional Japanese breakfast items. _

_As if I know those on my own accord. 8D_

**_aubreyabraham:_**_ I'm sure Akihiko was more than welcome to oblige! (:_

**_Little0Tsundere: _**_Thank you so much! And I'm glad you see it that way, because that's exactly what I'm aiming for!_

**_Primordium: _**_Yes, it would have been smart to call the cops, wouldn't it? XD But unfortunately, I couldn't make Akihiko __**that**__ smart, because I wanted Misaki to suffer. (Not that I like making him suffer! I love little Misaki.. I just wanted him to have a harsh background for the sake of angsty adoration. :3)_

**_SuzukiChiyeko:_**_Misaki is __**very **__confused. Especially after this chapter. XD But maaaaybe.. he'll be able to properly sort out his feelings for Akihiko later on ;)_

_Arigatou, mi'na!_

**_-Tiny_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **_I'm baaack! _

_I know I said a few days at most, but... I do have some excuses!_

_I found myself in a spec of trouble when I somehow managed to disregard a chemistry assignment, that was apparently mentioned many times in class but in that two seconds my teacher took to explain it each time I was either not in the room or dozing off, thinking about yaoi or something, and I'm currently paying the price which involves temporary limited access to all technology._

_It __**sucks.**_

_I have some other excuses too but you probably don't feel like listening to them. xD_

_Anyway, TGIF! I finally found some time to update._

_So, here is said update! Chapter 9!_

* * *

><p>Akihiko had managed to keep his comforting distance from Misaki, wanting him to feel like a guest, not a prisoner. But Misaki had taken his own charge. Akihiko woke up one morning to find the house completely spotless. The penthouse had been agonizing cluttered before, but Misaki changed it for the better. He also continued to cook meals for the two of them. While eating, Akihiko and Misaki talked about many things, and got to know each other better. They spoke of the past, but not the future. Nearly a week had passed, and Misaki never really left. Paranoid thoughts crossed his mind on the subject, but he never found himself able to take responsibility on those thoughts.<p>

_Surely Usagi doesn't intend for me to stay here forever, does he? I mean.. as much as I'd like to.. I'm sure he only took me in to calm me down and set my feelings straight again. Now that he has.. what exactly does he expect me to do..? He's given me no intimation to leave, but.. I still can't help but feel as though I'm being bothersome._

Misaki knew he would have to discuss it with the rabbit sooner or later. He was unable to deal with the uncertainty of the outcome. The next time they found themselves at the table eating breakfast at the crack of dawn, Misaki took a deep breath.

"_Hey... Usagi?_"

Akihiko looked up from his newspaper when he heard Misaki's small voice. "_Yes, Misaki?_"

"_Umm.._" Misaki twiddled his thumbs in anxiety. His whole life, he had been the most introverted individual a person could ever know. His nervousness faded away when Akihiko gave him a warm smile.

"_It's alright, Misaki. You can talk to me about anything._"

Misaki flushed the tiniest bit before continuing timidly, "_well... I don't really know how to say this, I guess... I mean do you... think I should... leave?_" He forced the words out candidly.

"_What?_"

Misaki averted his gaze to the table. "_I mean... of course I love being here with you.. a-and I'm more than grateful for everything you've done for me... but I really don't want to cause you any trouble, and... I think I definitely will if I keep being selfish and staying here._"

Akihiko blinked a few times, processing Misaki's lament. He wondered if he had done something to make Misaki want to leave, until he saw the look in Misaki's eyes. They were full of sadness, as he knew it wasn't want he really wanted to do. Akihiko once again felt that familiar glow in his heart at Misaki's innocent grace that knew no bounds. Misaki didn't want to be selfish, but in fact he was quite the opposite- presenting an enterprise that would not meet his best needs, but Akihiko's. At least, so Misaki thought. Akihiko knew that he himself did not want Misaki to leave.

Over the past week, he got used to the idea of having Misaki around. The sudden thought of him not being there scared Akihiko deep down. He had grown more and more enticed to Misaki with every passing minute of every day. They say nobody is perfect, but- Misaki's very existence discredited that theory. If there was one word to describe the teenager, it's _perfect_. Akihiko found himself reaching out to pet Misaki's hair, as he normally did.

"_You're no trouble at all, Misaki. In fact, I believe my life has gotten better with you here._"

"_Really?_" Misaki perked up.

Akihiko nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "_I was so alone before, and it hurt me. Yes, it did,_" he said when he saw Misaki's face convey disbelief.

"_Don't you have any family?_" Misaki asked.

"_I do,_" Akihiko said. "_But, we don't get along. My older brother was a numbskull who was always toying with me, as if I were some kind of animal. My father never supported my ideas or desires, and my mother never paid any mind to any of us anyway, so I haven't much to say about her._" Akihiko took another drink before continuing, "_so I got out as soon as I could. It must've been ten years ago, and I've been alone since then._"

"_I guess I can understand... the whole brother thing, but... I don't understand why you would want to leave your family if you still had them,_" Misaki said sadly.

Akihiko's eyes met Misaki's again, suddenly becoming aware of the thin ice he had been treading on. Complaining about his family when he knew Misaki had none, or at least none of good company. Although he had known Misaki for many years, as far as Misaki knew, he was only aware of what Misaki had told him in their conversations in the past week. He spoke much of his brother, and his parents, and how much his life turned upside-down when he lost them. He sighed, and set his coffee down.  
>"<em>I'm sorry, Misaki. I guess I'm being a little insensitive,<em>" he said. "_I'm in no position to nag about my 'difficult' past, am I?_"

He patted Misaki once again. Misaki imbibed the affection by closing his eyes when he felt the warmth of Akihiko's hand on his head.

"_But you know, Misaki,_" Akihiko broke the silence. "_Not all family is terrible. It's true... in fact, I consider you my family._"

Misaki blinked._ He considers me family...?_

"_So, in answer to your question,_" Akihiko said, crossing his arms and resting them on the table, "_would __**you**__ want to leave family when you still have some?_"

Misaki's eyes widened a bit when he heard Akihiko's counterclaim. His heart was overwhelmed with joy as he felt all the blood rush to his face, turning his cheeks that familiar shade of pink.

It had been long, too long, since he felt this way. He wasn't even completely sure what he was feeling, exactly... the way Akihiko made him feel inside was so unlike the way he had been feeling for the past ten years. He felt warm, and safe, and happy, and loved...

Loved?

_Is this what love feels like?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly pulled into the lap of Akihiko, who had gotten up and taken the seat next to Misaki. Misaki's deviant green eyes shook with emotion, taking in Akihiko's tenderness as his eyes were facing Akihiko's chest. He rested his hand on his chest, unconsciously caressing the bare skin revealed there, as Akihiko's shirt was not buttoned all the way. Akihiko held him in a tight, but snug embrace, and buried his face in Misaki's soft hair.

"_Please don't leave, Misaki,_" Akihiko whispered. Misaki gave a small nod, closing his eyes and resting against the warmth of Akihiko's chest completely.

"_I won't, Usagi._" Misaki said with a small smile painted on his face.

"_I'm glad..._" Akihiko continued. "_I'm glad because... I don't know what I'd do without you. You haven't been here that long, I know. But for too long, you hadn't been here, either. I've cherished every moment. Misaki... I lo-_"

The moment had been broken by a sudden loud crashing at the front door. Both startled, Misaki and Akihiko diverted their attention to said area. A woman came stumbling through the door. She had long, orange hair, an excessive amount of makeup, and formal attire that screamed "business."

"_Aikawa?_" Akihiko asked, raising a brow. "_What are you doing here?_"

She brushed off the potential dust that came from the vehement entry, and eyed Akihiko with anger."_Usami-sensei! You are __**overdue**__!_"

Misaki continued to gaze upon her, bringing himself closer to Akihiko's embrace.

_Who is this woman?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_A woman bursting in on them?_

_Someone who seems to know Akihiko pretty well?_

_Is she some kind of... __**partner**__ of Akihiko's?_

_*Hearty laugh* OF COURSE NOT. _

_But, what is Misaki supposed to believe?_

_TBC!_

**_-Tiny_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **_More time for more chapters! Yay! *dances*_

_Chapter 10; the development continues..._

* * *

><p>Akihiko groaned in misery at his editor's hackneyed attitude. He saw it coming. He had been neglecting his work ever since he brought Misaki home, focusing all of his time and attention on him. He knew that sooner or later, Aikawa would blow her fuse and barge in. Not looking forward to what would happen next, Akihiko placed Misaki back in his own seat as casually and gently as possible, and stood up.<p>

"_I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, Aikawa,_" Akihiko said bluntly. "_Can you not see that I'm busy?_"

Aikawa's eyes went straight to Misaki, who was still curled up in his chair, looking back at her. He was forever cursed with immediate fear upon seeing someone he didn't know. Aikawa scrutinized Misaki, realizing herself that he was slightly shaking, implying he was afraid. Assuming it was her potent first impression, she quickly stood up straight and cleared her throat.

"_I've been reluctant this entire week, Usami-sensei. But I cannot tolerate your behavior any further,_" she said, much more calmly. "_Things are a mess at Marukawa and your unwillingness to do your own job is of no help. I assumed you felt queasy or something, so I waited. But instead, I come to find you, with perfectly full health, and just neglecting to do your work to... accommodate this boy?_" She approached Misaki cautiously, but it was in vain as he still flinched at her coming closer.

"_Don't worry, I'm no one suspicious,_" Aikawa said. She forced a smile on her face, and reached out her hand. "_My name is Eri Aikawa. I'm Usami's editor._"

Misaki paused before hesitantly shaking her hand. "_Editor?_"

"_That's right_," she said. "_This guy-_" she pointed at the irrirated Akihiko- "_is a fabulous author, you know!_"

_Author?_ Misaki thought. _He's a famous author?_

"_You didn't know?_" Aikawa thought. "_It's a shame... not only were you delaying Akihiko's famous impending projects, but completely ignorant of the fact that you were doing so..._"

Misaki felt his heart drop. This woman... she did not realize that her words felt like a knife.

_I'm causing trouble for Usagi already... _Misaki looked down sadly.

"_Aikawa,_" Akihiko snapped, reading Misaki like an open book. "_Don't barge into my home and spit out ridiculous nonsense freely. Misaki isn't a distraction. I chose to set my work aside to focus on him. You don't understand the situation, so don't blame him._"

"_What did I say that was so terrible?_" She replied. "_You should have let me finish. I don't blame him or you, Usami-sensei. He **is** rather cute..._" She pinched one of Misaki's cheeks ignorantly. Misaki wanted to break away, but didn't want to cause any more tension than what he could already feel permeating the room. Misaki didn't like this woman. She was intrusive and hasty, which he found unpleasant. But, she did draw something important to his attention. Without another word, Misaki stood up from the table and gathered up the plates.

"_Usagi... you should probably do your work now... I'll go upstairs so I won't bother you,_" he said as tranquilly as possible, not wanting Akihiko to notice an anxious aura. But Akihiko sensed the problem even before Misaki did.

"_Misaki, you can stay here if you want-_"

"_Okay, you heard the boy, Usami-sensei!_" Aikawa said, clapping her hands together. "_Chop, chop! You have a week's worth of work to make up for, Mister!_" Before Akihiko could retort, she hooked their arms and dragged him into the living room, plopping him down on the couch before she settled in the one across the way.

Hours passed that Misaki spent laying in Akihiko's- no, his and Akihiko's- bed, arms bent behind his head, lost in thought. He had thought of Akihiko's penthouse to be fancy and spacious, but didn't know another house to compare it to in order to describe it as the house under the ownership of a millionaire, maybe even a billionaire. Misaki sighed.

_Usagi is a rich and famous author. On top of that, he's handsome, smart, funny, kind, and so caring... _

_There's just no way..._

_There's absolutely no way he's not already involved with someone._

_Someone in his league, which I am not._

_I'm just a nobody._

He sighed again, turning over to his side, with one arm still bent back.

_But, he never spoke of anyone else._

_It's just been me and him for the past week._

_He's always taking such good care of me, and..._

Misaki's heart raced and his cheeks turned red as he remembered the kiss Akihiko planted on his lips not too long ago.

_He kissed me..._

_But I don't even know what a kiss really means, exactly... I only know what I've read in books._

_"It could mean he loves you!" _one side of his mind thought.

"_Or it could mean nothing," _the hostile side said.

Misaki rolled back over onto his back and stuffed a pillow in his face. He was at war with himself unjustly. Both sides of his mind battled for dominance, but neither side even knew what they were truly trying to feel. Misaki began to feel angry with himself, a result of stress from not being able to sort out his feelings. He screamed into the pillow, unable to handle this feeling of anxiety. He became so fed up with his uncertainty, that he fell fast asleep, hugging the pillow.

* * *

><p>"<em>Misaki... oi, Misaki...<em>" Akihiko gently shook the blooming flower out of his sleep. His eyes blinked opened as he let out a small, tired groan. Akihiko couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's cuteness. "_You'll have trouble sleeping tonight if you nap for too long._"

Misaki sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "_Ahhah... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep._"

"_It's alright,_" Akihiko said. "_I know how boring meetings are. Even if you aren't even a part of it,_" he laughed. Misaki gave him a sad smile, not in the mood to laugh. Akihiko remembered the sting from earlier circumstances, and sat next to Misaki.

"_Don't mind Aikawa,_" Akihiko comforted Misaki by taking his hand in his own and rubbing it gently with his thumb. "_She's a bit of a nuisance, but she means well. I'm telling you this because you can expect her to intrude in the future, and I don't want her bluntness to bother you. But she's gone for the day, so you can come back downstairs if you want._"

"_Oh.. no,_" Misaki said, holding back his trembling voice. "_S-She didn't bother me... I just didn't know her, that's all._" Despite the fact this woman had made Misaki feel uneasy, he didn't want to bother Akihiko even more with his own trivial, infantile problems. And on top of that...

_He's famous. He would never fall for the likes of you, so don't even try to bother him with your feelings, _his pessimism reminded him. _Those feelings_ he didn't even understand himself.

Misaki forced the smile wider. "_I'm fine, really._"

Akihiko's eyebrows furrowed, clearly not buying Misaki's act. As much as he wanted to talk things out, to make Misaki feel happy again, Aikawa had pushed all of his buttons and he couldn't deal with anymore tension. For now, as long as Misaki said he was fine, maybe he could trick himself into believing it. Akihiko offered his hand to Misaki, who gladly took it and was pulled from the bed onto his feet.

* * *

><p>The two of them spent the rest of the evening on the couch, watching T.V. Misaki sat in his usual stance, his knees to his chest and his arms resting on top of them. Akihiko sat close by, legs crossed and one arm around the back of the couch...<p>

This position was driving Misaki crazy.

He resisted the urge to cuddle with the author. They had done it plenty of times before that demon with human skin had barged in on them this morning, but after Aikawa made Misaki's role clear, he felt he had no right to show affection to Akihiko, and refrained. He didn't like it, but his desire to keep from turning Akihiko's life upside-down was stronger than the desire to fulfill his own. Now that he thought about it, he felt cold. He shivered, bringing his knees closer to his chest.

"_Are you cold?_" Akihiko asked, turning his head to Misaki's direction.

"_What? Oh, yes.. a little bit, I guess._" Misaki answered quietly. Akihiko responded by scooping up the boy in his arms and resting him on his chest like this morning. Misaki was already in the man's grasp before he realized what had happened. He looked up at Akihiko with wonder in his eyes. Akihiko looked back down at him, and gave him a warm smile. He reached up and stroked Misaki's chocolate colored hair the way he liked. Misaki unwillingly began to give in to Akihiko's touch, bringing himself closer to the warmth.

"_There, now. Why would he be doing this if he __**didn't**__love you?" _Misaki heard in his mind again.

_"He's probably pitying you. He's implied that he knows you pretty well already. He knows you're a pathetic kid with nothing to offer him."_

_"But he's been nothing but kind and providing. Of __**course**__ he cares about you."_

_"All lies. He's probably only doing it because you've been cleaning and cooking for him!"_

_"If he's rich, he would've hired someone to do that a long time ago. You're doing it out of free will, for him, because you want to make him happy, right? Isn't that enough to prove you to him love him? Surely he'll love you back."_

_"What's the point of love if it's one-sided?" _

_"It's not one-sided! Usagi has made that very clear!"_

Misaki groaned as he buried his face deep in Akihiko's chest.

He didn't know how long he could keep this up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _I'm sorry, guys. I know I'm putting Misaki through a bunch of bullshit. XD_

_And for those of you who might be wondering; yes there will be lemon between the two of them._

_I just have to build up their relationship first._

_In fact I __**really **__wanted Misaki to confess in this chapter to speed things up, but I just couldn't have him do it yet. It's too soon._

_I'm afraid I'm going to have to make him suffer a little longer. T^T_

_**Primordium:**__ I guess Misaki is wondering how he is going to feel, too! He can certainly relate to the readers. xD_

_**SuzukiChiyeko:**__ Indeed. There always has to be that one dainty character who frequently screws things up. I dubbed Aikawa thee dainty broad, because I don't like her much myself. Not that she has a bad personality, but whenever there's a woman in a yaoi, I just instantly don't like her. XD So I'm kind of making her a bad guy here._

_Thanks for putting up with me, guys! _

**_-Tiny_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** _Hey guys! Here's chapter 11!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you cold?<em>" Akihiko asked, turning his head to Misaki's direction.

"_What? Oh, yes.. a little bit, I guess._" Misaki answered quietly. Akihiko responded by scooping up the boy in his arms and resting him on his chest like this morning. Misaki was already in the man's grasp before he realized what had happened. He looked up at Akihiko with wonder in his eyes. Akihiko looked back down at him, and gave him a warm smile. He reached up and stroked Misaki's chocolate colored hair the way he liked. Misaki unwillingly began to give in to Akihiko's touch, bringing himself closer to the warmth.

_Thank goodness. An excuse to snuggle with him, _Akihiko thought, smiling.

The room was silent for the rest of the night as the two simply enjoyed the sensation of each other. Misaki was still silently struggling, keeping his problems to himself to avoid tension with Akihiko, but Akihiko's mind was in the depths of battle with itself, as well.

_"You're doing a great job, keep it up. He's warming up to you by the second. Slow and steady wins the race!"_

_"If you want to talk about slow, think about this: you finally have Misaki after __**ten years**__. Why don't you just take him now? He obviously wants it."_

_"No! You can't scare him like that. You don't know what he went through after Takahiro sold him. He could have gotten raped before running away. You think he wants to get raped __**again?**__"_

_"It's not rape if he enjoys it." _

Akihiko's sapphire eyes looked down to meet Misaki's emerald ones. They both smiled awkwardly at each other.

* * *

><p>The two of them had trouble sleeping that night, avoiding physical contact with the other. They found Suzuki-san inbetween them, easing the spacious waste as they both managed to cuddle with the giant stuffed bear, instead. Both of their eyes shot open when they felt their hands meet on the bear's stomach. They simply stared for awhile without moving. Eventually, Misaki gave Akihiko a small smile, who returned the gesture and proceeded to fully lock Misaki's hand with his own. They both then slipped into a peaceful slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>Akihiko sat at the table the next morning, in his usual morning attire; droopy eyes, glasses, half-hardheadedly holding a cigarette between his lips and a cup of hot coffee beside his laptop. The only noise that was heard were the early birds chirping about outside, and the tick-tack of the buttons on his keyboard being pressed. That was, until there was a small noise heard from upstairs.<p>

Misaki tiredly walked down the stairs, letting out a big yawn as he rubbed one eye with one hand and held the arm of a smaller Suzuki-san in the other. Akihiko chuckled to himself before turning his attention back to his computer. The fact that the boy's depiction of perfection in a sweet little boy was completely unconscious made it beyond compare to Akihiko.

"_Good morning, Usagi-san,_" Misaki said.

"_Good morning, Misaki,_" Akihiko replied, shutting his laptop. "_Why the honorific title?_"

Misaki shrugged his shoulders. "_Well.. since I found out you were famous.. I've been thinking about how to properly address you. Uh... is that not the right extension to use...?_" Misaki suddenly began to panic and laughed nervously. "_I-I'm sorry! I don't know much about this sort of thing... I can use something else, if you want!_"

Akihiko simply smiled. "_I honestly don't know much about that, either. So it's perfectly alright. I'm fine with whatever nickname you have for me._"

Misaki smiled a little. "_Okay... so, what do you want for breakfast?_"

"_I'm also fine with whatever you make to eat,_" Akihiko replied, snuffing out his cigarette.

Misaki blew the hair out of his face in response. With lack of help from the author, Misaki began to cook his usual traditional Japanese breakfast. In no time at all, it was hot and ready to eat.

"_Mmm,_" Akihiko said, tapping his mouth with a napkin. "_Just as delicious as always._"

Misaki giggled quietly in flattery. "_I'm glad you like it, Usagi-san._"

Akihiko, still surprised by the new name couldn't help but laugh a bit, causing Misaki to blush. "_Sorry,_" he said. "_Just not used to the name. But I like it._"

Misaki smiled. "_I like it, too... n-not that I don't like your real name, though._"

"_Well, I'm glad you like it. I never quite cared for it,_" Akihiko said, scooting his empty plate aside and opening up the newspaper.

"_Why not?_"

"_I've just heard better names,_" Akihiko said before sipping his coffee.

"_Like what?_"

"_Like... Misaki._"

Misaki blushed a bit as his response. Akihiko just smiled and looked back at his newspaper.

"_R-Really?_" Misaki asked, poking at his eggs with his fork. "_I was teased in kindergarten because of my name._"

Akihiko looked back at Misaki in surprise. "_Were you?_"

Misaki nodded sadly.

"_Aww,_" Akihiko reached out to ruffle Misaki's hair affectionately. "_Well, those children were crazy. I really love your name. Your mother must have been very innocent and clever to think of such a name._"

Misaki's blush only intensified. "_Well, not really... I mean, I guess she was, but she just liked flowers a lot, I think... whether I was a boy or a girl, she wanted to name me Misaki,_" Misaki stuffed his mouth with eggs out of nervous habit.

"_Well, whether you are a boy or a girl, it's a lovely name, and you are a lovely person,_" Akihiko said, raising his coffee cup in an adulating manner.

Misaki's heart glowed at Akihiko's kindness. "_Th-Thanks,_" Misaki said before looking back down at his food and taking a few nibbles. Akihiko smiled and looked back at his newspaper. It was sweetly silent for a few moments before there was a loud knock at the front door. Akihiko let out an annoyed sigh and set the paper down.

_The hell? _He thought. _It's too early in the morning for visitors.. even too early for Aikawa._

He stood up from the table and looked out the peek hole of the door. His felt his heart stop at what he saw on the other side: a police officer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Heh_... _well, shit._

_Why do you guys think there's a police officer at his doorstep? The possibilities are endless!_

**_SuzukiChiyeko: _**_Really, you don't mind slow ones? You're stronger than I am. If I'm reading an AU and it takes like twenty chapters for the action to start, I get really impatient. xD_

_TBC!_

**_-Tiny_**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **_Wow, I've had a lot of free time lately._

_That makes me happy. :'D_

_And of course free time means updates!_

_Plus I kind of cliff-hanged you guys a little bit and felt bad._

_Anyways, here's chapter 12, please enjoy. :3_

* * *

><p>(<em>SFX<em>: "Neji" from _Elfen Lied_)

He stood up from the table and looked out the peek hole of the door. His felt his heart stop at what he saw on the other side: a police officer.

"_Misaki... go upstairs..._" Akihiko said quietly.

"_Why? What's wrong?_" Misaki blinked, looking over at Akihiko worriedly.

"_Just go upstairs._"

"_O-Okay.._" Misaki timidly yet hurriedly got up out of his seat and proceeded to go up the stairs and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Akihiko took a deep breath. He had been in sticky situations in the past, and was always capable of maintaining a composed attitude, but there were so many things going through his mind at that moment. There were too many things that could go wrong in such little time to pass.

Akihiko opened the door to face the officer on the other side. He was tall with dull brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair. What worried Akihiko was the unpleasant features depicted on his face; discontentment and suspicion. Akihiko knew he was in trouble.

Despite all this, Akihiko cleared his throat. "_Is there a problem, officer?_"

"_We'll see,_" the officer replied, taking a step closer so he was right in the doorway. "_Usami Akihiko, I believe you are potentially under charges for a kidnapping._"

"_Kidnapping?_" Akihiko laughed nervously. "_You must be joking. I would never do something like that._"

The officer merely continued to give him the same cold look before turning his head to the table. "_I see your table is set for two, but your records say you live alone. Why is that?_"

Akihiko looked back at the table to find that it was indeed set for two. He cursed at himself under his breath. He might have expected this type of thing to happen, so why didn't he give it more thought earlier?

"_I have an editor, Eri Aikawa,_" Akihiko said calmly, turning back around to face the blonde man. "_I'm expecting her this morning so I was just getting ready for her, that's all._"

The officer's eyes furrowed. It was obvious he knew he was lying, which an officer of the law would typically find to be irritable. But this particular "cop" was reacting more acrimoniously to Akihiko's lies. His behavior presented him to be dissatisfied, hanging on the edge, ready to blow at any moment...

"_Just hand him over to me, Usami, and nobody has to get hurt._"

Akihiko blinked. "_What?_"

"_Just... hand him... over to me... __**right now**__._"

Akihiko just silently probed the other man.

_I don't know much about police business, but I'm pretty sure this isn't how cops are supposed to be acting..._

"_Um, I'm sorry, I still don't know what you're talking about,_" Akihiko said, coming back to his senses and focusing on the task at hand: not losing Misaki.

The officer took a step back, taking a deep breath as his features slowly faded back into a normal stance. He then shot Akihiko a small smile, confusing the silver haired man all the more.

"_Alright, Usami,_" he said nonchalantly. "_You asked for it._"

In one quick movement, the man pulled a gun from his belt and shot Akihiko right in the chest. Akihiko screamed out in pain as he fell back onto the floor, blood spilling from his body, quickly flooding the floor where he laid.

* * *

><p>Misaki sat on the floor in front of the mirror in the bedroom upstairs. He eyed his reflection curiously, thoughts rushing through his head. He stood up quickly, and straightened his stance.<p>

"_So, Usagi..._" he said out loud, starting to slump out of his professional position. "_I know we haven't known each other that long... or, I haven't known you that long at least, or.. or something... but anyway, I've been doing a lot of thinking in that short time. I've been thinking about you, and how you're so nice to me.. I mean I don't want to sound creepy, or anything like that! It's just that.. you're fun to think about? I guess.. you're pretty... nice... and really talented and special to me..._" Misaki trailed off as he felt his heart pounding. He locked his hands behind his back, and swiveled his big toe in half circles back and fourth on the floor.

"_I guess what I'm trying to say is... I really like you... and I like being here with you.. I know you told me not to leave, but I feel like I'm still bothering you... somehow... not that you're acting mean! You're so very nice to me... I still don't completely understand why... but I've been feeling stuff lately... I didn't want to talk about it, but I know I have to tell you... Usag- err, Usami Akihiko... I... I think I love you!_" His eyes squinted shut as he forced the last part out quickly in embarrassment. He opened his eyes to gaze upon himself in the mirror once more. His face was bright red, and he was sweating a little bit.

Misaki huffed, collapsing back down onto the floor.

_That was awful. I'll scare him away with that performance... I'll try again._

He messed with his hair a little bit to make it look more neat. Just as he opened his mouth to speak once more, he heard a loud sound come from downstairs. It echoed through the walls, startling him fiercely as he scrambled forward to hug the mirror, looking at the door. He panted for a few moments before standing up, shaking. "_Usagi...?_" He said quietly.

He slowly opened the door, leaving it cracked for a moment before opening it fully and stepping out. He took small, light steps until he reached the top of the stairs to look down at what had happened. As soon as he did, he froze. His heart stopped, his eyes and mouth shot open with a loud gasp. His eyes shaking and stinging with tears before they rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't move, think, or hardly breathe at what he saw in front of him; Akihiko on the floor in a pool of blood.

"_USAGI!_" He screamed, not noticing the other man smiling menacingly at him, until he heard that familar voice.

"_Hello, love._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Another cliffhanger.. damn guys I'm sorry. xD_

_I guess I'm trying to squeeze reviews out of you with these cliffhangers._

_I don't want to sound desperate (although I might be, I just don't want to sound like it), but it's true when I say that I'm motivated to write more chapters when I see reviews._

_So, please review? And let me know what you think? :3_

_Thank you! And thanks to everyone who already has reviewed/followed/favorited! _

**_-Tiny_**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **_Hello everyone! I've got Chapter 13 here!_

_Also, I went back and cleaned up the older chapters. Made them a little easier on the eyes if you know what I mean._

_Anyhoo, enjoy the next chapter. :] And don't kill me._

* * *

><p>His head, his stomach, his back, his legs, everything was in pain. It was excruciating. Akihiko gradually came back into consciousness, groaning in misery as the sting from previous events left him dry, then shot back into his body all at once. His eyes blinked opened, but shut again quickly due to the bright light above. He arched his back, trying to move as the memories came flooding back to him.<p>

_Misaki..._

In a panic, Akihiko's eyes shot open and he sat straight up, doubling the pain. He stumbled back with a loud groan. He panted for a few moments before taking a look around the room. He immediately recognized it to be an emergency room. He looked down at his chest, which was drowning in bloody bandages. He put a hand to his forehead to ease the pain he felt there.

_Oh God, _he thought_. Misaki..._

He attempted to get up from the bed, but fell back once more. He was in too much pain, not just physically but emotionally as the uncertainty of Misaki's fate after what had happened taunted him so. He still didn't know whether the man had been a real police officer or not, but Akihiko didn't care. He just wanted to make sure that Misaki was safe.

"_Nurse!_" He called out in need of assistance. But no said assistance came, instead silence greeted him, nothing but the sound of the steady heart monitor. "_Nurse!_" He said again, louder, more desperately. He felt the tears begin to form in his eyes. Akihiko couldn't remember the last time he had cried, besides the night he had taken Misaki home. This boy had an unbelievable affect on him, to the point where he didn't care how much pain he felt, he needed to find his Misaki.

Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, which Akihiko recognized to be the sound of high heels walking rather rapidly. He sighed in relief believing a nurse to be approaching, but gawked at the red-haired editor who burst into the door a moment later.

"_Usami-sensei!_" Aikawa yelled fiercely. "_What the hell happened? Nobody at Marukawa can get in contact with you for over twenty four hours, and we come to your penthouse to find you laying on the damn floor covered in blood? Explain! Right now!_"

"_Would you stop yelling so damn loud,_" Akihiko groaned. "_It's not helping my headache. What does it look like happened? A maniac came to my door and shot me! And..._" Akihiko trailed off, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes again.

"_And what?_" Aikawa asked.

"_I think he took Misaki,_" Akihiko answered.

"_Who?_"

"_Misaki.. the boy I was... 'accommodating.'_"

"_Oh,_" Aikawa said. "_Well why would he go to such lengths?_"

"_The hell if I know..._" Akihiko growled. But then it hit him, the man might have been Misaki's taskmaster from the night of the auction Misaki ran away from. Fear struck his heart as he kicked off the blanket, and sat up straight.

"_What the hell are you doing, Sensei?_"

"_I need to find Misaki..._" Akihiko said.

"_What you need to do is lie down, you're obviously in no condition to be doing anything-_"

"_I'm going to find Misaki. Don't try to stop me, Aikawa._" Akihiko struggled to stand on his feet. He grabbed his coat from the rack and threw it over himself, stepping out the door, setting out to find his innocent flower.

* * *

><p>"<em>You think you're pretty clever, don't you? Running away... trying to hide from me...<em>" Takana delivered another blow to Misaki's face as he spoke darkly.

Tears and blood stained Misaki's face as he struggled. He was on his knees, chained tightly to the wall. He felt fear for himself, and for Akihiko...

_Oh God.. Usagi is dead.. Usagi is dead and it's all my fault.. just like my parents.. I deserve this..._ he thought sadly as the tears poured from his eyes. He received several more blows to the head, stomach, wherever Takana felt like delivering them.

"_I paid damn good money for you, boy,_" Takana spat angirly as he gripped Misaki's shirt tightly. "_You thought you could do whatever the hell you want and get away with it? Looks like I really do need to teach you this lesson..._"

Misaki could not hear Takana above his own deep thoughts. He was scolding himself, knowing of nothing but the pain he felt in that very moment. He too, suffered physically and emotionally. His mind was almost dead, not wanting to feel anything. He wanted to get away from Takana. He wanted to escape from the pain. He wanted to die.

He snapped back into reality when he noticed Takana pulling out a pair of scissors. Misaki's teary eyes shot open in fear.

_He's going to do it. He's going to kill me._

He shut his eyes tightly and turned his face away, emotionally unstable and unready for what he thought was to happen. He flinched when he felt the cold metal of the blades touch his stomach, and began to cut off his shirt.

Misaki only cried harder. _Oh no... No not this again... No..._

Takana smirked. "_We're going to have a lot of fun._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Yeah, Takana... "fun."_

_Well... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter maybe?_

_I felt bad for not updating in a few days, so I just kind of posted a teaser. _

_I promise I'll stop cliffhanging. Spring Break, maybe. XD_

_Also, thanks for the reviews! You guys are so cool._

**_Ino Death:_**_There is a way Takana found out where Misaki was, it has yet to be revealed. :] And I'm glad we share the same animosity toward him... yet I created him. *facepalm*_

**_YaoiKnights:_**_Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. :)_

**_SuzukiChiyeko:_**_It may be Takahiro's doing.., or it may not be. :] No but really, I'm glad you're staying interested! You're a totally awesome person. :D_

**_PassingBye:_**_I'm honored, thank you! I hope you will continue to enjoy it. :)_

**_-Tiny_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **_Here's Chapter 14!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmmmph~ mmm!<em>" Misaki cried, muffled by his own shirt that Takana had cut off and tied around his mouth. He sobbed and thrashed and squirmed and yanked his chains, scared and helpless. The tears never stopped pouring from his eyes as Takana's hands shamelessly roamed all around Misaki's bare chest. Misaki threw his head back in angst. This knismesis had gone on for several hours now, as if Takana were trying to sooth the wounds he had brought upon him earlier. It didn't hurt, but Misaki hated it just as much as he would if it had. Takana finally went up a level and lapped his tongue on Misaki's stomach, causing him to shift to the side, trying to get as far away from Takana as possible. Takana's tongue trailed upwards to one of Misaki's nipples and flicked it lightly. Misaki could feel his heart rate go up, and his breathing getting faster and heavier at the sensation that made him feel filthy.

"_I didn't get to have this much fun with you before,_" Takana said. "_I should have shackled you up the night I bought you. Both of our lives would have been a hell lot easier. It was a pain in the ass figuring out where you were, and obtaining all these precautions to make sure you can't escape from me again, don't think you'll get out of this situation with impunity, love._"

Misaki whimpered beneath the shirt. He never stopped struggling in his bindings, but it seemed as though the more he did, the tighter they got. Takana's grip only tightened as well as he placed both hands on Misaki's hips to keep him still while he gnawed his sensitive stubs quite hard. Misaki let out a muffled scream, still not used to the foreign feeling.

"_I'm not letting you off so easy this time..._" Takana growled. He slipped a hand into Misaki's pants, groping the clothed length there. Misaki yanked his chains even tighter.

"_Keep struggling... it's sexy._" Takana said with a menacing smirk. He pulled Misaki's pants and drawers down to his knees where they sat on the floor. Misaki hung his head, feeling unbearably humiliated. He continued to cry as much as he breathed, his heart and mind twisting every which way in pain and sorrow. He flinched at the sound of Takana unzipping his own pants, and revealing his familiar erection.

"_Mmm-mm!_" Misaki shook his head, looking Takana in the eye for the first time that night. His eyes were full of sadness and fear. He must have known this, hoping to convey his desperation to Takana's potential hidden heart, but no such hope came to be. Takana simply smiled as he removed the rest of his clothes. The fear Misaki felt grew and became more unbearable by the second. He continued to resists as much as his weak body could, especially when Takana, now fully naked, moved in between Misaki and the wall.

"_You know,_" Takana said lowly as he wrapped his arms around Misaki's neck rather tightly, cutting off his small amount of air, "_I was going to be gentle with you because you're a virgin... but now I'm going to make sure you can't even think about running away, because all you'll be thinking about is how much pain you're going to be in by the time I'm finished with you._"

Misaki once again felt the tip of Takana's heat dangerously close to his lower regions. Misaki's desperate thrashing caused the shirt that kept him quiet to slip off his head and drape around his neck.

"_No!_" Misaki screamed as loudly as possible. His voice unbelievably high pitched and chalky, Takana felt a bit of pain in his ear as a result. "_No! No! No!_" He continued to scream, louder each time. Takana forcefully covered Misaki's mouth with his hand.

"_Mmmmph!_" Misaki said again.

"_Keep quiet, love, someone will hear you,_" Takana said. "_That would ruin all the fun if someone were to come here... not that they would anyways._"

Misaki opened his teary eyes.

"_As beautiful as you are, love, that's all there is to you,_" Takana continued. "_You're just an angel without wings, completely helpless and vulnerable to a dangerous predator. You can't do a damn thing... and nobody will do a damn thing for you... nobody truly cares about a pathetic street rat such as yourself. That's why you ended up at that auction... and that's why you're here with me now. Don't bother to try and run away. You're getting nothing more than you deserve. So keep still..._" Takana, pushed his dry tip into Misaki's unprepared entrance.

Misaki let out another muffled screamed. That's all he could do when he felt himself being penetrated for the first time, and by a man such as Takana. His screaming went on as Takana shoved his length deeper and deeper until he was all the way inside. He paused for a moment, taking Misaki's chin in his hand and forcing him to look at him. A slit of teary green could be seen on Misaki's face. Takana smiled and pecked him on the lips. "_This is what you deserve._"

Takana began to thrust rapidly in and out of Misaki. Misaki mewled in excruciating pain. His insides felt as if they were being torn to shreds, along with his heart and his mind. Takana's length felt no different than an over-sized needle that had been lit on fire. And he could feel it inside of him. Misaki ran out of voice after all of his screaming, and only let out muffled squeaks at that point. Takana never ceased his actions, only making them more intense by the minute. After God knows how long, Misaki went limp and lost all feeling in his body. The sun could be seen rising up from behind the mountains before Misaki slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Akihiko drove his distinct sports car all over the streets of Tokyo, in search of his precious Misaki. He hadn't had a bit of sleep since he left the hospital, but he ignored his personal needs for rest. He could not rest even if he wanted to until he found Misaki, and not even after that. He drove by Takahiro's apartment, looking for traces of Misaki. He drove by the police station, the beach, and the building that was on top of the underground auction center. No signs of Misaki could be seen, and Akihiko put his head on the steering wheel, burying his face in his arms. He felt ready to cry more. No, he felt ready to kill someone.<p>

This so called "police officer" had ruined his plans. After all these years, Akihiko finally managed to obtain Misaki, and he planned on replacing all of Misaki's sad years with new, happy ones. He couldn't give up this plan now. Not when he was so close. He felt angrier at the suspect by the second. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, and began to drive again. He pulled up to the same red light he was stopped at when he spotted Misaki running through the streets that night. Akihiko noticed this, and averted his gaze to the same alley he saw Misaki run out of. Determined, he pulled his car into a nearby parking lot. He stepped out of the car, and walked down that very alley.

* * *

><p>Misaki woke up slowly after a couple of hours, in the same room he was in before. His hands were no longer chained to the wall, and he used this freedom to hug his stomach rather tightly to ease the pain he felt there. He couldn't help it, he threw up, the memories flooding back, the pain in his stomach and hips as clear proof. He collapsed to his side on the floor, still hugging his stomach. He was still crying and couldn't seem to stop, no matter how hard he tried. Just when he thought his life might get better, everything went wrong in a flash. The only person who ever cared about him was gone. He would never see Akihiko again. This thought pained him even more. He did nothing but lay on the floor and cry for the next hour. The sunlight crept through the blinds dimly, pouring little light into the room.<p>

Misaki sat up eventually, still crying, but finding the strength to finally move. He looked around the room. He was perfectly aware of how the room looked at this point.. what he was looking for was some kind of sharp object he could use. The first time he thought about suicide, the thought scared him. But now, he wanted nothing more than to end it. He stood up, his legs shaking, struggling to support him. When all of his naked skin was revealed to the cold air, he shivered. He looked over at Akihiko's cut up pajamas, feeling the tears fall down once more. His eyes then made their way over to another set of clothes lying on the floor, simple blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt. Misaki knew they belonged to Takana, but couldn't bear being in the nude any longer, only feeling more and more sick every time he thought about it. He slipped into Takana's clothes hesitatingly. They were much too large, but Misaki was used to that by now.

He staggered over to the door, where he fell to his knees. The knob would not turn, and he realized it was locked. He laid both hands on the door, weakly trying to force it open. It did not, and Misaki felt his heart go stiff. He suddenly felt very uneasy and began to bang on the door desperately.

"_Let me out of here! Help!_" he cried, pounding on the door with his fist. He didn't know why he was crying for help when he knew Takana would be the only individual to eventually make an appearance. It was almost as if he expected Takahiro to show up at the door and let him out to cook or clean. How could this horrible part of his life repeat itself? Misaki couldn't understand it, and began to cry even harder.

"_Please..._" Misaki whimpered, sliding down to the floor, hugging his stomach once more. He snapped back into reality when he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. He stumbled back, not wanting to see Takana. What the hell was he thinking, drawing attention to himself like that? He scrambled to the corner of the room when the footsteps got louder and closer. He curled up as much as he could into the corner, wanting as much distance between him and Takana as possible. Although this was on instinct, he knew this attempt at comfort would be short lived.

Metallic sounds could be heard from the door, conveying it was being unlocked. The door opened. Misaki buried his face in his arms and knees, fear filling his body once more as the tears continued to fall.

_No... please, God, no more..._

"_Misaki?_" A voice was heard, a voice that did not belong to Takana. Confused, Misaki looked up at the mysterious person, his face going shocked at who he saw standing before him.

_Usagi-san..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Poor Misaki..._

_Was that too cliffhanger-ish? I wasn't trying to make it like that. :I Oh well._

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter nevertheless!_

**_-Tiny_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **_What's shakin, bacon?_

_I know, I know. It's been like, a month. And I'm sorry._

_I honestly have no excuses to I'll just get right to it._

_Enjoy chapter fifteen!_

* * *

><p><em>Usagi...<em>

"_It's okay, Misaki. It was all a dream._" The older man cooed.

Misaki sat still. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. He had clearly seen Akihiko in a state of gore- laying on the ground, spilling blood from his body like a broken glass spills out it's own life. But in that very moment, the man seemed more flawless than ever, if that was even possible. His scintillating eyes and skin reflected an angelic glow that complimented his handsome face and silver locks.

_It's not possible.. Usagi... Usagi is dead._

"_It was all a dream. You're safe._" The rabbit said again.

Misaki blinked. He began to shake, feeling rather uneasy at what was happening. And as for what was happening, he hadn't the slightest clue.

"_A... a dream?_" The boy asked in disbelief.

"_Yes._" Akihiko approached the crumbling flower to kneel down and stroke his hair the way he liked. "_It's a dream._"

Misaki, uncontrollably, began to shake even more vehemently. He didn't know why, but he felt scared. Something felt wrong. He still felt a dark aura in the room, it wouldn't leave, even if Akihiko had really been standing there before him to wipe his tears away. When said man began to disintegrate, drop by drop of blood, Misaki cried out in agony as he reached for the man's hand, but it vanished. His eyes shot open.

He sat up, screaming into the quiet room. Although he knew he had awoken from his slumber, he continued to scream against his will. He could not find the means to stop. He cried out for as long as his breath would allow before taking another and continuing the anguished shrills. He was too busy screaming to react to the light that suddenly entered the room from the door being opened. Loud and quick footsteps made their way over to the small boy before he felt an intense pain delivered to the top of his head. He fell over to his side, tears pouring from his eyes.

"_Quiet_," the blonde man snapped. "_If you don't shut the hell up, I've got ways to make you. So shut your damn mouth._" He kicked Misaki in the chest to roll him over. Misaki was forced to do so, now laying on his back on the hardwood floor. Takana looked down at him with an absolute heinous look in his eyes. Misaki looked back at him, his vision blurred from tears and his breathing heavy, implying obvious dismay. Takana knew this, and removed his foot from Misaki's chest to kneel down. He lifted Misaki from the ground and held him in an embrace.

Misaki did not struggle. He knew by this point what would make things better or worse in his situation. As scared as he was, he refrained from breaking away the emotional terrorist. Takana smiled, reading Misaki's mind like a child's book. He took Misaki's chin in hand and forced him to look up at him. Misaki thought he was going to be violated again, but Takana simply took a moment to look upon Misaki's face.

_Perfect_, he thought.

Misaki's face conveyed the same expression it did the night of the auction. Takana would never forget that face, and the expression painted on it. It was quite unique in the most adorable way. Takana caressed Misaki's soft cheek with his large hand, wiping his tears as he did so. Misaki's breathing slowed at Takana's gentleness.

"_You see?_" Takana said. "_If you would always behave like this, you would be just fine._"

Misaki remained silent. He imbibed Takana's previous threat quite seriously. And he knew Takana was right about one thing, there was no point in trying to defy the man. It would only make matters worse. But he didn't have the heart to fully comply with all of Takana's desires, either. So he simply remained quiet.

"_Wearing my clothes, too... maybe you do like me, after all._" Takana smirked.

Misaki felt his eyes go bitter. What Takana had just said... it couldn't be true at all. This man.. this man killed Akihiko. Misaki could never forgive him for that. He could completely disregard all the rape, physical abuse, and other unpleasantness he knew he would receive in the future. But the potential murder of the man he loved, he could never forget. He could tolerate his taskmaster, but never, _never _develop an attraction to this man. **_Never._**

"_Well it's a good thing you're already dressed. Come on, get up. We have plans._"

Misaki blinked empty-minded. He wanted to speak out either for or against the man's sudden irrevocable arrangements, but he kept his mouth closed. Whether he knew what he was in for or not, he knew his limits and what he could or couldn't handle. Takana lifted himself and Misaki off the ground before continuing, "I have a date with a certain esteemed author who I happen to share a common interest with."

* * *

><p>Akihiko walked, ran, sprinted, limped, chased the dust of every corner of the alley way. He saw no foreseeable path leading to any other residing place in the maze of brick walls he traveled through.<p>

_I'm getting nowhere._ He thought as he pulled out his phone. He hurriedly dialed 911, and waited for an answer. But just as quickly, he snapped his phone shut and buried his face in his hands.

_Damn it.. I can't call the police. What am I supposed to say? A guy kidnapped a kid I kidnapped from him because he kidnapped him?_

Akihiko's back hit the wall, and he slid down to the ground. The horrible sad truth was, he knew he had technically kidnapped Misaki, whether it was of the boy's will or not. He was at a loss for words when he previously confronted a man whom he believed to be an officer of the law, so what was he supposed to say now? He felt useless, and his anger grew more and more intense inside of him by the minute, he could feel it. He wasn't about to give up on the flower, but he didn't know what to do or where to go. When all hope seemed lost, he peered over to the side. His breath quickened as he felt a silver lining in the dark storm that had been brewing in his heart. He stood up quickly.

_Why didn't I think about this before?_ He thought to himself as he approached the building that held the underground slave auction.

_Misaki... I am going to find you, damn it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_I know this one was a little short, I apologize. :( _

_But I really felt bad for putting it off. So I hope this is at least somewhat satisfying for a given amount of time._

_**Primordium**: Yes it appeared that way, didn't it? XD I'm sorry I crushed you. And yes. Akihiko isn't going to be happy **at all.**_

_**Rinny: **Thank you so much. I feared as much, the fact that it's slightly rushed. I appreciate your recognition of what I need to improve on. It'll help me as an author now and in the future. I hope you continue to enjoy my story!  
><em>

**_-Tiny _**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** _I present to you all~ an update._

_My heart got broken today. '^' So I was in the mood to write something depressing._

_Seeing as how this is a rather depressing story I decided to update it._

_Here is chapter 16~_

* * *

><p>Yoshiyuki and a few of his accomplices stood in the day-lighted room. Tables were being moved around, and the stage was being remodeled. Yoshiyuki stood in place ordering the other man around, telling them where to put things and how to put them. The only sound that could be heard was the clanking of objects hitting or being lifted off the floor and chatter among the marauders until-<p>

_SLAM._

The front door flew open like it had been opened by someone being released from solitary confinement after ten years. It caught the marauder's attention, Yoshiyuki's especially, who turned to face the angry silver-haired man who had barged in. They stared as Akihiko took large and loud steps towards the stage.

"_Nice to know the doors were being securely guarded,_" Yoshiyuki mumbled to no one specifically, however glanced at two in particular people who had been assigned the task hours ago. They simply stood still and watched.

Akihiko recognized the most formally dressed, Yoshiyuki, to be the head of this place. He forcefully approached him before gripping the collar on his suit coat rather roughly, yanking it up and nearly bringing Yoshiyuki's feet off the ground. His accomplices stopped what they were doing to get into a defensive stance while looking at Akihiko, and a few of them even pulled guns. Yoshiyuki calmy raised a hand in an informative gesture.

"_It's okay, I have this,_" he said nonchalantly, and the men lowered their firearms.

"_You know, sir,_" Yoshiyuki spoke again, "_the next auction won't be for several months. We still have to gather up a new group of sl-_"

"_Who bought Misaki Takahashi?_" Akihiko asked flatly.

"_Misaki Takahashi? He was sold quite some time ago. I'm afraid you're too late to make any purchases-_" He was once again cut off by Akihiko, but this time, Akihiko headbutted him quite violently in the nose. Yoshiyuki let out a yelp in pain, bringing a hand to his nose to ease the pain there.

"_Who bought him?_" Akihiko asked again, more darkly.

"_A man named Takana Hiroshi,_" Yoshiyuki finally answered.

"_What did he look like?_"

"_Long, dirty, shaggy blonde hair and rustic clothes... very tall, muscular, and tan.. brown eyes that scream malevolence,_" Yoshiyuki spit out the blood he felt running down his tongue, realizing Akihiko had struck his teeth, too.

Akihiko's heart felt twisted as he realized his suspicions had been confirmed. "_Do you know where he lives?_" he asked, setting the man down as he seemed to be more cooperative by this point.

Yoshiyuki wiped the remaining blood from his lips. "_I don't know, but he had attended three previous auctions before actually making a purchase... I've seen the car he drove, and there's probably footage of it somewhere on our security camera tapes._"

Akihiko looked down to the floor, his heart easing with hope.

_I might actually be able to find Misaki..._

He looked back down at the younger Yoshiyuki. His violet eyes had become grief-stricken and desperate, Yoshi could see it. Tears threatened to fall from the bunny's eyes as he shot Yoshi one of the most mournful looks he had ever seen.

"_Please..._" Akihiko sobbed. "_Show me._"

Yoshiyuki blinked, speechless as he looked up at the author. He had always considered himself to be greedy and lustful for nothing but money and personal pleasures, and he had always known in the back of his mind that the detainment of every individual slave had to have affected somebody in a horrifying manner, but he had never witnessed it until. . . now. The sad look in this man's eyes, the desperation in his voice, it was foreign to him. For the past three years he had only been surrounded by men like Takana who attended the auctions. But considering this boy's- Misaki Takahashi's- situation synced with something of Yoshiyuki's past, he couldn't help but glance down at Akihiko's chest to hide the sympathy in his eyes.

"_Alright,_" Yoshi said.

* * *

><p>A dirty white van with no windows drove down the streets of downtown Tokyo. Takana smiled as they stopped at a red light, taking this opportunity to glance back at a completely nude, hogtied Misaki who had a cloth stuffed in his mouth and another tied around it to keep it inside. The light turned green, and Takana continued driving down the road as if he was in the most normal situation in the world, enjoying the sounds of the whimpering puppy and the sound of the shackles being yanked and shaken. It was like music to his ears. He knew it wasn't smart to drive around a sex slave, but Misaki had already escaped once, and Takana did not intend on letting him do so a second time. Leaving Misaki alone at the apartment was too risky for his logic. It was times like these he took pride in the form of the vehicle he drove around so casually.<p>

"_What's wrong, love?_" Takana asked, peering over his shoulder to switch lanes as he heard Misaki attempting to scream. "_Don't you want some new clothes?_"

Misaki struggled violently, utterly desperate to get out of the chains, out of this car, and out of Takana's hold. Just to get out. This continued for several minutes until Misaki felt the car come to a stop. Takana turned the keys, turning off the car and took off his seatbelt. He opened the door before turning around and ruffling Misaki's hair. Misaki flinched, not wanting Takana to touch him.

"_I'll be back, love,_" Takana said. "_Don't go anywhere~_" and with that, he was gone.

Misaki managed to sit up in the back of the van. He leaned on the back door, hoping it would open. But, no such luck came to be. He tried to stand up as much as possible, but his wrists being chained to his ankles, he failed to bring himself up high enough to grab the handle. But Takana wasn't stupid enough to leave it unlocked from the inside, anyway.

He managed to squirm up to the front of the car and looked out the window to see and hear cars driving by and a few people walking on the sidewalk as well. He stayed for a moment, hoping someone would peek in, until he realized the windows had been completely tinted.

Misaki fell back over to his side, feeling the familiar sting of tears form in his eyes. He thought he had run out, but knowing that he had a good chance to escape during this moment but was failing to do so made him feel languished. He scooted himself closer to the back door, and attempted to pound on it with his hand. But since he was hogtied, it was difficult to pound or kick hard enough to create a loud enough sound for anyone to hear. He cringed at the thought of someone opening the door from the outside and finding him naked, but he tried not to care at this point- he just wanted to get away.

Somehow...

He sat back up and used his head to bang on the door, but only managed to do it once before falling back in pain. He gave up and simply cried silently to himself.

It wasn't long before his taskmaster came back with a bag of clothes. Misaki opened his shaky eyes, trying to see what was in the bag. Takana placed the bag in the passenger's seat, and buckled his seat belt before turning the car back on.

"_I think you'll like what I bought you,_" he said with a smirk. He heard Misaki groan in agony and put his head back down at those words. He chuckled to himself.

"_Don't fret, love. I still have one more stop to make._"

* * *

><p>Akihiko pulled his red sports car into the penthouse's parking garage and shut the car off. He hurriedly ran inside and into the elevator, pushing the button to his floor. Yoshiyuki had, oddly enough, shown him the tapes, and Akihiko managed to see Takana's face in a rolled down window in his van parked in the parking lot of the building. He saw the license plate on the van, and had gone back home to do some research on the plate to find his Misaki.<p>

When the elevator door opened, he walked down the hallway and approached his door. He reached for the knob but his hand stopped when he saw that his lock had been broken.

"_What the hell?_" he said to himself, before coming to a quick realization and opening the door to step inside. Everything looked the same, nothing appeared to be stolen- but he did notice a piece of paper sitting on the counter that had not been there before.

Akihiko picked it up and his eyes furrowed as he read the message written on it. When he finished, his eyes widened in utter shock. He dropped the paper, spun around to grab his coat, keys and checkbook, and ran back out the door. The paper fell lightly to the ground, landing front-side up, revealing to anyone who passed by its contents. It had an address on it, and it read:

_Bring lots of money._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Yeah, so, that's gonna happen. .w._

_Don't hurt me~_

_SuzukiChiyeko: Yes, yes he is. I am ashamed that I managed to create such a disgusting person .w. tis' a great accomplishment._

_TBC,_

_-Tiny_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **_Wai hellu thur. _

_Yeah, so obviously.. here's an update!_

_I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, but eh. This is more fun._

_Here's Chapter 17!_

* * *

><p>The red sports car zipped loudly through the streets in the eye of night. It hurled around corner after corner until it finally, after what seemed like a hopeless eternity, reached its destination at the Shibuya Tobu Hotel. He nearly crashed landed in the parking lot, shutting off the car and stepping out wherever it stopped at, not caring about the potential consequences he would face later. All he cared about right now was Misaki.<p>

He scurried to the front door, and looked up at the multi-story hotel. He cursed under his breath.

_Damn that bastard, _he thought. _He wants to make a ransom at a hotel? This place is huge... it could be in any room, on any floor, or it may not even be inside the building at all__-_

He paused for a moment. He hurried around to the backside of the building where there was a parking garage. It was dark, quiet, and rather empty- only the company of a large white van and a sandy-haired blonde man nearby smoking a cigarette.

Akihiko felt his eyes furrow and his heart go bitter upon seeing the other man. He stomped over forcefully, his loud footsteps grasping the attention of the blonde, who then threw his cigarette aside onto the ground.

"_Well, look who's here,_" he said simply as he stretched his back and popped his knuckles. "_I was wondering when you were going to show up, or if you were even going to show up at all. You must not care about 'him' very much__-_"

The rabbit was in no mood for this, and he yanked Takana off the ground by the collar. To his discontent, Takana hardly reacted to the sudden action, that smug smirk never leaving his face once. It was as if he thought he could get away with doing or saying anything he wanted, but Akihiko begged to differ.

"_Where... the hell.. is he?_" The author asked impatiently. Takana simply chuckled.

"_Slow down there, Usami. Can't we just talk for a little while?_"

"_We can't,_" the other man retorted.

"_We can, and we will_-" Takana said back, "_-__that is, if you ever plan on seeing the boy again._"

Akihiko cursed silently as he set Takana down, who stepped back a couple feet and brushed his shirt off before speaking.

"_I must say, Usami, I was rather surprised when I found out you were alive,_" he uttered. "_It was all over the news. 'Big-time author Akihiko Usami shot and hospitalized.' And then it turned into, 'Big-time author Akihiko Usami flees from the hospital after incomplete gunshot treatment.' You are one crazy son of a bitch. I guess I slightly respect you for that. Luckily, Takahashi was asleep during this time and didn't hear a word of it._"

The silver-haired man felt disgusted by every word that slithered out of Takana's mouth. It was as though every syllable had a drop of poison, and was permeating through the air, making Akihiko feel sick to his stomach and his heart.

"_I guess I should mention,_" he continued, "_Takahashi thinks you're dead. Kind of amusing, actually. You should've seen his face. I'm surprised he didn't drown himself in his tears. It was really cute._"

"_You son of a bitch!_" Akihiko yelled, raising a fist to beat the man, but froze after he heard the familiar sound of a gun click. Takana pulled the gun from his belt and aimed it at the author.

"_Watch it,_" Takana clucked his tongue. "_I shot you before, don't think for a minute that I'd hesitate to do it again, and this time, I won't miss,_" he threatened.

Akihiko lowered his fist, but did not release it from its own grip. Now down at his side, his fist began to shake. He felt hurt, sad, pissed, and honestly- a little scared. But all those emotions were morphing together inside of him and creating a new emotion of desperation. He was so close, he just couldn't screw up like last time.

"_Where is Misaki?_" The man asked quietly, looking down.

"_Let's not get ahead of ourselves,_" Takana said, lowering the gun. "_I called you hear because, as you can imagine, Takahashi was a very expensive product. I managed to get my hands on him because of the money I've been collecting from drug dealing. Now that that money is gone, I expect it back in full.. plus interest._"

"_Don't treat Misaki as an object..._" The author said, still avoiding eye contact.

Takana smirked. "_I want the money, Usami._"

Akihiko finally looked up. "_Show me Misaki first._"

The man paused for a moment before sighing deeply. He took a few steps over to his van and tapped on the dark window. Akihiko hesitantly walked forward and cupped his eyes to see better. The windows had been extremely tinted, but from this close, he could vaguely see Misaki laying on the floor, hogtied and gagged. His eyes were closed and he ceased to move. The rabbit's eyes widened in shock as he let out a loud gasp.

"_Misaki!_" he cried, grabbing the handle and yanking it repeatedly. It had been locked, but he continued to try to force it open desperately. Takana simply stood and watched, chuckling in amusement.

When the man gave up on trying to open the door, be began to loudly pound on the window, hoping to get the boy's attention.

"_Misaki!_" **Pound. **No change. "_Misaki!_" **Pound. **No chance. "_MISAKI_!"

"_Alright, alright, knock it off,_" Takana grabbed Akihiko's wrist and forced him to spin around and face him. The author broke away from Takana's grasp, and took a few steps back as he breathed heavily. "_He won't be able to hear you, I'm afraid. So quit your pounding before you break my damn windows._" Takana said.

"_What the hell did you do to him?!_" Akihiko shouted angrily.

"_Calm down,_" Takana snorted. "_I simply knocked him out before you arrived__-__ couldn't have him seeing you alive, now could we? But just imagine how excited he'll be later when he __**does **__see you._" He tried to sound reassuring, but nothing he said satisfied the author.

"_Now__-_" Takana raised his gun again. "_The money._"

Akihiko hesitantly reached into his pocket and pulled out his checkbook and a pen.

"_H-How much?_" He asked as he clicked the ball point out of the tube.

Takana thought for a short time. "O_ne hundred and fifty million._"

_Jesus Christ_, the author thought to himself, but proceeded to write out the cheek for one hundred fifty million dollars. He slowly tore it out, and began to hand it over to the blonde.

_Damn it.. I can't believe I am just letting this bastard get what he wants. But what else am I supposed to do? He has Misaki.. and a gun. Shit.. I hate this helpless feeling... _he thought angrily as his hand continued to reach out towards the other man. Takana smiled as he reached for it, but the ransom was interrupted by a sudden bright flash of light, and the sound of numerous guns being clicked.

Confused, Akihiko spun to the deep end of the parking garage where several police cars were parked. Their brights permeating the air, Akihiko raised an arm to shield his eyes from the light. When they finally adjusted, he saw numerous police officers taking shelter behind their vehicles just meters away, and just as many guns being pointed at the two of them.

"_What the hell is going on over there?_" Once officer shouted.

"_Well, shit,_" Takana was the first to speak. Akihiko was too stunned over it all to react quickly enough, and before he could, Takana had snatched the check out of his hand. The blonde then proceeded to fire his gun at the cops. As soon as the author heard the gunfire, he became panicked and took shelter on the other side of Takana's van. But he wasn't there for long before the van sped away. When he looked up, he was only greeted by a police officer, a real one this time, who took his arm and yanked him off the ground. Akihiko took deep breaths as he watched the white van speed away with his precious beloved inside.

* * *

><p>Misaki's deviant green eyes fluttered open and he let out a cute noise, conveying he was waking up. He was back in the wooden room in the apartment, but he was no longer restrained. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eye with one fist. He didn't preform that action for long before both of his eyes popped open to look at his arm. What he noticed was a long, large, sleeve dropping off of his wrist. He stood up quickly and looked down at his body to get a full view of the garment. He was wearing a long, silk pink Japanese robe with red and white flowers patterned all over.<p>

_What?_ He thought, and now that he thought about it, his head felt strange, too. He reached a hand up to pat his hair, where he could feel several flowers decorated there, too. He shivered in the cool feeling of the silk, and hugged himself. He heard the sound of a television from the other side of the door. He turned his head in that direction, and walked towards it slowly.

He reached for the knob the turned it, expecting it to be locked- but it opened. He gasped quietly in surprise and flung it open completely, stepping out into the brighter lit room of the apartment. He looked at the television, which he had heard correctly. It was on the news channel, where a woman stood in front of a hotel surrounded by several police, giving a report.

"_The police haven't heard the man's side of the story yet, but it was someone they were least expecting tonight as they located said man who fled from the hospital not too long before, they've taken him into custody and have yet to hear the story. I'm sure everyone is demanding an explanation from the famous Aki__-_"

The television shut off.

"_Huh?_" Misaki blinked. He flinched back when he saw Takana stand up from the couch and set the remote down. He then turned to the bewildered flower.

"_Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. Look how adorable you look in those clothes... you truly are a product of fine processing and development._" He licked his lips upon seeing the boy.

Misaki stood still and silent. He took quiet breaths before his eyes peered over to the front door. He eyed it for several moments until Takana spoke.

"_Sorry, sugar,_" Takana said, walking towards Misaki. "_You think I didn't take precautions before I brought you back? That door is locked from the inside now, too. I have a key but don't bother looking for it. You won't be leaving this apartment any time soon._"

Misaki heard the man, but his eyes never left the door until Takana took Misaki's chin in hand and forced him to make eye contact. His sad green eyes glared daggers at the man's brown malevolent ones. Takana knew how Misaki was feeling but ignored it and simply chuckled to himself before bringing his lips to meet Misaki's in an electrifying, dominant kiss. Misaki could feel his knees becoming weak as be began to tremble. His eyes shut tightly as tears squeaked from them and got caught in his long lashes. And yet through it all, he did not pull away.

Misaki was no longer afraid of Takana- no. He despised Takana in every shape, way, and form. As far as he knew, Akihiko was dead and he would never forget it. At the same time, he despised himself for being the center of the situation, and being indirectly responsible for the death. After these thoughts spiraled through his pretty little head, Takana pulled back and leaned down to whisper in the flower's ear.

"_You're mine forever~_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _I hate Takana._

_I really do hate him. XD_

_Sorry if I crushed anyone by making them think Akihiko was going to get Misaki back this chapter. *cringes* _

_I- __Takana was going to put him in a more embarrassing outfit but I couldn't think of one that was clever and also not completely ridiculous._

_So __I- __Takana dressed him up like a pretty little girl. Being the uke he is, __I- __Takana thinks it's rather precious. ^^_

_**Soulhearts: **__Thank you for the compliment(s) :3 I appreciate you telling me what you specifically like about my story~ please continue to enjoy it! (Even though I'm an evil bitch!:D)_

**_SuzukiChiyeko:_**_Yeah, I did mention that I stole names because I'm too lazy to make my own. XD So yeah, they're not the same characters. Similar maybe. But I still love all of them 3_

**_Ino Death:_**_Dunno... both, mayhaps~? :3_

**_aubreyabraham97:_**_I know, :C he needs rescuing badly. OR maybe... since he didn't need it last time... he doesn't~! But he is in a sticky situation, so only time will tell._

**_YaoiCookies-Chan:_**_Well thanks! I'm a huge angst fan (obviously xD) and I'm glad I could depict it in a way to make even non-angst fans can enjoy it, too. _

**_rosaikibu:_**_Thanks ever so much, highly appreciated. It's an encouragement to continue for as long as time will allow!_

**_Also thanks to everyone who comforted me about the recent heart-break. I'm alright now, though. You guys helped me out with your concern! :3 I'm truly glad to have readers who not only read my store but care about me personally. You guys are awesome!_**

_TBC,_

**_-Tiny_**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **_Chapter 18_

* * *

><p>The shaken bunny sat in the waiting room in the police station. His heart was racing, and all he could think about was Misaki and how he had let the boy slip through his fingers. He had the urge to throw up, cry, beat someone to death, whatever could have been used for cathartic purposes. He kept snapping in and out of reality while an officer was trying to talk to him.<p>

"_Usami Akihiko?_" The officer said. "_My name is Yumi Yukiya._"

No response from the author.

Yumi pulled up a chair and sat in front of him, lowering her face to make eye contact.

"_You're not in trouble, Usami-san. We just want to know what was going on, that's all._"

The man just breathed heavily, putting a hand to his forehead as he began to sweat. He read the girl loud and clear, but... he simply couldn't concentrate on anything in that moment. In his deep thought, he felt a warm blanket being wrapped around his shivering body. He came back to his senses and looked up at the officer. Yumi eyed him sadly.

"_So are you going to talk to me?_" She said.

Akihiko sighed. He knew he had no other choice but to rely on the police now, but, he still hadn't come up with a story that would result in Takana getting what he deserved, but also making Akihiko innocent. Which he knew, he was, but how could he explain everything that had happened? He would just have to give it a shot...

"_I.. um.._" the author rubbed the back of his head in anxiety. He was on the verge of tears, but he held them back in order to maintain his composed reputation.

"_I have an idea,_" Yumi said as she sat back down. "_Instead of trying to conjure up a report, which can be hard to do sometimes, I'll just ask you questions and if you know the answer you can tell me. Kay?_"

"_Alright..._" Akihiko felt a slight rush of relief course through his body.

"_Why were you in the parking lot?_" Yumi asked, taking out a notebook and a pen.

Akihiko thought about lying, but saw no point. He was worried that he might have to face potential charges, but it struck him suddenly that, he didn't give a shit what happened to him. His goal before was to get Misaki back, but now, it was just to get Misaki out of Takana's hold, at least.

"_A ransom._" He finally answered honestly.

"_A ransom,_" Yumi repeated amusingly. "_That is interesting. With whom?_"

"_A man named Takana Hiroshi._"

"_For what?_"

Akihiko swallowed hard. This was the gist of the conflict.

"_A sex slave._"

Yumi's eyes widened as she neglected to write down the last piece of information. She looked back up at the rabbit with a chiding expression on her face. Akihiko suddenly began to panic as he realized what he had said could have been interpreted in numerous ways.

"_The sex slave boy... Takana had him,_" Akihiko wiped the bottom of his eye. "_I wasn't trying to buy him... well, I- I guess I was, but it was to free him, not use him... I..._" he felt his nerves clench up inside of him again.

Yumi raised a brow. "_Do you know the boy?_"

"_Y-Yes..._"

"_What is his relation to you?_"

"_He's my best friend from high school's little brother._"

"_Name?_"

"_Misaki Takahashi. Age eighteen._"

Yumi closed up her notepad and stuck it back in her pocket. Standing up from the chair, she put a hand to her hip. "_That is a bad situation there. Why did you not just call the police in the first place?_"

Akihiko squirmed nervously. "_I don't know, I guess... I guess I wanted to be the one to find him._"

Yumi closed her eyes and nodded understandingly. "_Well there have been many- too many- sex slave incidents going on in downtown Tokyo. We've been investigating the matter for several months, now. There's a lot of that particular type of activity going on, and we're taking care of it. So you should just go home and forget about it._"

Akihiko felt himself go bitter as he stood up forcefully. "_If you've been on the case for such a long time, why have you failed to put an end to it?_"

"_It's not like tracking a dear, you know,_" she retorted. "_Those bastards know what they're doing and they know the consequences. They've covered their tracks far to well. You can't just close a case overnight, Usami-san. These things take time and we just need to-_"

"_I know where they hold the underground slave auctions, and I know the license plate of the man who has Misaki!_" The man shouted impatiently.

Yumi's eyebrows raised. "_Oh?_"

Akihiko nodded slowly. "_You... you can track a vehicle's location if you have the license plate, right?_" He asked hopefully.

"_Sure can,_" she answered.

"_If you help me find Takana, I'll show you where the auctions are held._" Akihiko offered a deal as he reached out his hand. He knew this was a foolish last resort, because she was indeed an officer of the law. He was in no position to bargain, especially with a police officer, but Yumi seemed ethical enough to go along with it.

"_You'd be a hero for being the one to bust all their asses,_" Akihiko added when Yumi wasn't responding. She then thought for a short time. before reaching out to shake his hand.

"_Deal,_" the officer agreed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Be a good boy and clean out the bedroom when you're finished, that mess has been sitting there for a couple of weeks now, waiting to be cleaned by you. Don't you want a nice, clean bedroom to have sex in?<em>" Takana said shamelessly.

Misaki's grip on the cloth he was holding tightened until his knuckles turned white. Takana had ordered the flower to cook him miso soup, and as he was delivering it, he tripped over his silk robe, spilling it out onto the floor. After a few blows to the face, he began to wipe it up.

He wiped off the remaining broth on the hardwood floor, and stood up, never once looking at the blonde haired man. He then turned and began walking towards the room he hated more than any other room in the world, even more than his own bedroom back home he had been locked up in for ten years.

The boy felt sick as he cleaned the room. Old food, dirty clothes, bugs and insects, foul smells and God knows what else were scattered all across the floor. After cleaning, and also suppressing his gag reflexes for about an hour, he exited the room, taking deep breathes as he experienced a bit of fresher air from the main room. He coughed a bit, feeling as though he had inhaled more than dust while in there. He didn't know how he stood it before.

After coughing, Misaki looked up at Takana who was already looking back at the slave with that smug look of his.

"_Why don't you go ahead and clean the rest of the apartment for giggles?_" he ordered.

Misaki clenched his fists before proceeding to fulfill the man's request. He hadn't said a word to Takana since he had been raped. He grew an animosity for the man more and more by the minute. He often thought about taking a swing at the man, but always decided against it. If the door was locked, there was no point, anyway. He was only strong enough to temporarily incapacitate Takana, and then he would face horrible punishment afterwards. He wasn't doing nothing, but simply waiting for the right time to escape, but every moment he spent under Takana's hold, he lost a bit of hope.

Misaki grumbled to himself as he threw the rag he was using in the laundry basket and got a new one. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but froze when a thought suddenly occurred to him. As he cleaned the whole apartment, he could look for the key to the door. At this realization, a small smile came across the boy's face.

Takana lowered his newspaper to glower at the flower when he noticed he had stopped moving.

"_Takahashi?_" he hissed.

"_I'm going..._" Misaki said, and ran off into the room across the hallway he saw. Takana chuckled as his eyes went back to his newspaper. This issue was a keeper, Akihiko had made the front page and was continuing to amuse the blonde to no extent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ino Death: <em>**_Thanks! I've been working on ways to improve_ _my writing style, so I'm glad it's noticeable!_ _Please continue to read and enjoy. :'3_

**_YaoiCookies-Chan:_**_Yeah, sometimes I wonder how I managed to come up with such a beastly person... I always feel ashamed that I am the one who controls his actions. But then I think about the fact that I am also in control of his fate. XD So don't worry, I have plans for him and, they are staggering. _

**_SuzukiChiyeko:_**_Right? I picture Misaki in that outfit in my head and I just have to faint. xD I actually have a particular picture of the exact robe I see him in, but since these bastards don't let you put links in stuff I can't share my wonderful idea with the rest of the world. :C It sucks because I think imagery is very important and I love for readers to be able to see what I see but it can't always happen, so oh well. _

**_TP009: _**_While I feel bad for putting you through those emotions, I also have to thank you because it does mean you're very interested in my story which I appreciate a lot! Please stay interested, because you're just like me. I also read other fanfictions and they tend to reach through my electronic device and stab me in the heart at times so I know how you feel!_

_TBC,_

_-__**Tiny**_


	19. An Informational Message

**A/N** _Hellooooo everybaaaahdie._

_So ahh, I realized I made a fairly large mistake in the past._

_While I was typing Chapter 17 I had mentioned that Takana wanted full payment for Misaki plus interest (which is just extra payback for those who don't know. Like if you borrow someone's car and bring it back a week later but also give them flowers as a thank you for letting them borrow the car.)_

_I forgot how much money I made Takana pay for Misaki at the auction so I had to go look back at the first chapter to figure it out. Turned out to be $36,000,000. So I'm like alright, $50,000,000 sounds like a good payment with interest involved. Then I went to close Chapter 1, but as I did, I noticed something a little strange. _

_Misaki's starting bid price was $50,000,000. (I know they use yen in Japan but I'm too lazy to do conversions.) The bids went up and up and up until it reached $120,000,000. Then Takana's bid was $36,000,000._

_And Misaki was sold to him._

_..._

_I was like, what the hell? That doesn't make any sense._

_I must've meant to say $136,000,000, but, well, I didn't. So not only did I imply that 36 was a larger number than 120 but I also had Takana pay a __**lower **__price for Misaki than the original price which was $50,000,000._ _That was Misaki's starting bid price, which is what caught my eye when I skimmed the first chapter and made me realize this mistake._ _Because Takana was demanding $50,000,000 from Akihiko in the ransom. _⌐.⌐

_I must have been on drugs or something when I wrote that... so yeah I went back to fix it. Big moment of relief when I went back to edit it and I noticed the document only had __**two days**__ of life left before it was erased. _

_I had to fix Chapter 17 too because of that. Can't tell you how many times I've edited and re-posted that particular chapter. So, so many mistakes. I hate mistakes. I HATE THEM. THEY ALL MUST DIE._

_So um- *clears throat* I humbly send my apologies to my readers, whether they noticed my mistake or not. You've all been witnesses to horrid my math skills._

**_-Tiny_**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N **_Here's your inconsistent update for Captured Heart. ^^_

_This is chapter twenty. I decided to disregard chapter nineteen because I didn't want to deal with Ch 20. Ch 19, Ch 21. Ch 20 B.S. _

_Chapter nineteen simply does not exist._

_No big deal. c:_

_So anyhoo, here ya' go._

* * *

><p>Yumi's police cruiser pulled up to the building with the underground slave auction. Parking the car wherever and shutting it off, she stepped out of her side, followed soon by Akihiko who was riding in the passenger's seat. Backup pulled up soon after, ready to take any action if needed. The duo approached the door with caution.<p>

"_This the right place?_" Yumi asked.

"_Yes. I'm sure of it,_" Akihiko answered.

"_Well then, let's get a move on!_" She exclaimed, excitement to bust a cap in some crooks' asses evident in her tone. She simply tried to open the door as a first resort, but to no surprise, it was locked. There were no guards around, either, so she pulled out her gun and shot the lock, kicking the door wide open. They scavenged through the building and went down to the basement, expecting to be greeted by Yoshiyuki and his other men.

But when the elevator doors opened... there were no people. No tables, no chairs, not even a stage.

The room was completely empty.

Akihiko's eyes widened in disbelief as he took slow steps out into the empty room. Yumi huffed, placing her hands on her hips as she stayed behind.

"_But... no,_" the author stammered. "_They **were** here... I swear! I don't-_"

"_Alright, calm down, Usami-san. I believe you. It's not like it's impossible that they moved locations. Tricky bastards... damn. I was actually looking forward to throwing their asses in jail._" She adjusted her belt as she put her gun back.

"_Thank you for believing me, but now I fear our deal might be interrupted,_" Akihiko sighed.

Yumi walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The rabbit looked back at her with sadness in his eyes.

"_It's not,_" she cooed. "_Just give me the license plate number. I'll find your friend's little brother. I swear it. But first I'm going to take you home and you should get some sleep. You look like you need it._"

Akihiko couldn't help but smile. "_Thank you._"

Akihiko plopped on his- no, his and Misaki's- bed after he arrived home. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he tried, but, he felt much more hopeful than he did before. He closed his eyes when he felt the warmth of fresh tears forming.

_Misaki... I miss you._

* * *

><p>Misaki was still recovering from cleaning up the guest bed room. He constantly felt the urge to throw up and would run to the bathroom. During the passing period, he was in Takana's own bedroom, which had very little in it- just a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. He took a look around the room before he was startled by a voice behind him.<p>

"_How's it going?_" Takana asked, standing in the doorway.

"_Fine._"

"_Need anything? A new rag, some more water-_" he paused before lowering his voice and smirking, "_-some motivation?_"

"_No,_" Misaki answered flatly.

"_If you say so,_" the blonde said before going back to the couch and sitting down.

Misaki could feel his fists clamping as tight as humanely possible. He hated _everything_ about Takana. The way he acted, looked, talked, just the sound of his voice made the flower want to whither. He stopped wallowing in mindful hate and focused on the task at hand: cleaning, while looking for the key to the door on the side. He began dusting the top of the dresser before curiously looking through the drawers. He actually winced wantingly when he saw normal clothes sitting inside. Oh how he wanted to get out of this _humiliating_ silk robe and just change into some normal clothes. But at least the robe wasn't revealing.

He sighed again as he closed the drawer. He then moved onto the bed and fluffed the pillows and smoothed out the wrinkles in the blanket. His eyes then averted to the nightstand, which he of course, opened up the first drawer to find a watch and some mints, but no key. He huffed angrily before slamming the drawer shut quite loudly. When he heard the impact of noise, he flinched, hoping Takana didn't hear it. When it was silent for several moments, he went back to his job. Misaki got down on one knee to reach the second drawer of the nightstand before reaching for the knob. He sighed one more time.

_I doubt it's there... but it's worth a look,_ he thought.

He pulled the drawer open, and of course, did not see a key. But he did see something that might be just as good. He let out a small gasp before slowly reaching his small hand inside the drawer and pulling out what he found.

It was Takana's gun.

He stared at the gun in shock. This was it. This was his way out. This is what he could use to escape. He heard a noise coming from the living room and jumped back up to his feet with the gun still in hand. He was careful with it, knowing that guns were not toys. He then looked back at the gun. Millions of things ran through his mind.

Should he shoot himself? No.. that would be too easy.

Should he shoot Takana? No.. not yet, at least.

He had a golden opportunity and he didn't intend on wasting it. So he sat on the bed with the gun in hand, thinking of what he could do.

* * *

><p>Several minutes passed and Takana barely heard any noise coming from the bedroom. He let out an annoyed sigh, folding up his newspaper and tossing it aside onto the floor. He got up from the couch and pounded on the bedroom door quite violently.<p>

"_You better not be fucking around in there, you little brat,_" he spat. "_I'm going to count to three and when I do, I'm going to open the door and the room better be **spotless.**_"

Still no sound.

"_One... two... three,_" he grabbed the doorknob and opened it using more force than necessary. He expected to find the boy taking a nap on the bed or sitting in a corner, either way neglecting to do the work he was assigned, and was ready to yell at him- but instead he found something worse: Misaki was standing in the middle of the room with his back to Takana. His silk robe was on the ground, and the drawer was open. Misaki had pulled some clothes out of the drawer and wore them; a plan white T-shirt, grey sweatpants and white socks.

And Takana felt enraged. He started walking towards Misaki forcefully.

"_You little shit..._" he hissed. "_Who the hell gave you permission to-?!_" He stopped dead in his tracks when the boy spun around, and pointed the gun right at him.

Silence filled the room when Takana's face went pale, and he ceased to move. His breathing stilled and his eyes shot wide open. The silence was then interrupted by a small voice;

"_D... Don't talk to me like that,_" Misaki said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_Oh shit :'D Misaki isn't so helpless after all~_

_But given the situation and the circumstances, well... it's only common sense. _

_Hei guess what I typed this at school and am posting it at school. I am currently at school right at this moment as I am writing my author's note. o_0 Fanfiction is more fun than school though. _

_**SuzukiChiyeko: **(18)It is a pretty distinctive description, so I'm sure it's the same exact photo. Cute, isn't it? :3 Takana may be an asshole but he has good taste in uke clothes! (19) Well if it makes you feel better, I read 'Just A Boy' and didn't notice any mistake there, either. xD So we're square!_

**_Ino Death:_**_ I make too many mistakes haha I hate it. xD But thank you. Complimenting my writing style is actually really great for me, because it's something I do try really hard to improve on. So I'm really glad that it's working. Thanks so much for your kind words, and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy my story (and my writing style improvement hopefully xD)._

**_RitsuKitten: _**_Well you never know, huh? ;) It can go either way. It was a tough distinction between whether Misaki was going to rescue himself, or Akihiko, or the police, or maybe even someone else like Takahiro. The story will continue and we will find out. ^^__  
><em>

**_ClaryJace77: _**_I should be failing my math class, the only reason why I'm not is because my teacher gives us completion grades on our homeworks. If he didn't, I'd have like, a Z-. :3 Math sucks. xD_

**_TBC,_**

**_-Tiny_**

****P.S. It's almost summer break for me! 3 I'll have all the time in the world to update! 3****


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N **_Here's chapter twenty one!_

_Also, I was listening to the Bohemian Rhapsody as I wrote this. XD_

* * *

><p>Takana slowly raised his hand in an anxious gesture. He attempted to maintain a composed demeanor, but was failing deep down. He may have been a lower class citizen but even he knew that in this situation, one wrong move would get him shot. Misaki's hands were slightly shaking, conveying he was obviously timid about firing a weapon because he had never done so before in his life. His voice quivered the slightest bit as he, too, tried to avoid trembling and be intimidating. But even so, Misaki had more than enough reason to shoot the man down like a dog. And honestly, Takana was surprised he hadn't yet.<p>

"_Come come, love- I mean, Takahashi-kun, just put the gun down so we can talk-_" his hand reached out towards the flower, but was retracted after Misaki took a step forward, followed by the clicking sound of the gun saying it was ready.

Misaki swallowed hard before forcing himself to relax. "_N-No._" He stammered. "_You're gonna do what I say. And if you try anything, I... I **will** shoot you._"

Takana clucked his tongue and bowed his head in defeat. "_What do you want?_" He asked in a disturbingly calm tone, as if he was starting to get the idea that Misaki would be too nervous to fire the weapon.

"_Unlock the front door..._" Misaki ordered, never once taking his finger off the trigger or his eyes off of Takana.

Sighing discontentedly, Takana walked out of the bedroom, an anxious Misaki following behind him. The boy watched the man yank the top of the television off of the rest of its body. Misaki winced in confusion. He never would have thought to disassemble the television set. But that made him thankful that he found the gun. Takana rummaged his hand carefully inside before pulling out a small silver key. Misaki felt his heart glow.

_I'm going to get out of here..._

Takana walked over to the front door and unlocked it, as Misaki ordered. He even took the liberty of cracking it open, then turned to Misaki.

"_There,_" he said. "_Anything else?_"

Misaki thought for a moment. He didn't want to take any chances of Takana catching him as he made his escape.

"_Go stand in the corner,_" he said.

Takana simpered amusingly and raised his hands. "_Whatever you say, you're the master._" He then proceeded to stand in the corner on the opposite side of the main room. Misaki huffed in annoyance. He couldn't believe the man still had the nerve to speak in such a tone when he was clearly in no position to be doing so. But he ignored it and kept going.

"_Face the wall and put your hands up on it,_" Misaki said, feeling a little more confident by the second as Takana continued to follow his orders. As soon as the man was up on the wall, Misaki slowly made his way towards the front door, keeping the gun pointed at the rapist. It wasn't until he was in the doorway until he turned around, and once again, ran out the door of Takana's apartment into freedom. . .

. . .at least until he got to the end of the hallway.

He felt those familiar arms come up behind him and grab him by the waist and yank him back.

"_No!_" Misaki screamed, pulling the trigger with his finger on instinct, but only shot up towards the ceiling as Takana shoved his arm in that direction, trying to take the gun back. Misaki kept his grip on the gun tightly, knowing that if he let go, it was all over. At the same time, he struggled to break free from Takana's hold, but was more concerned with keeping the gun in his own hold. The man was much stronger than the poor young boy and yanked the gun rather harshly, it was amazing he wasn't ripping Misaki's arm from his shoulder. But nevertheless, that's what it felt like. Misaki cried out in pain as the strong force, but refused to let go.

He was panicking more and more by the minute. He didn't want to be defeated. He wanted to get out. God, he wanted to get out. No matter what it took, he would get out of here. Quickly, Misaki turned the gun so that it was facing Takana as best as he could, and pulled the trigger once. Twice. Three times. He kept firing and firing until he no longer felt Takana's arms wrapped around him. The loud noise from the gun blocked his vision and hearing, and he fell over, clutching at his head to ease the pain he felt there.

After what seemed like hours, Misaki felt everything go back to normal. He panted heavily as he lay on the ground. Forgetting for a moment what had just happened, he sat up, groaning in pain. He opened his eyes fully to see that he was covered in blood. His shirt, his pants, his skin, completely soaked in red. And he went pale.

He resisted the urge to throw up at the explicit sight. He bent over to the side and covered his mouth, feeling more sick to his stomach than he ever had in his whole life. Then it suddenly hit him where this blood came from as he heard the sound of someone struggling to breathe behind him.

He turned around quickly with his hand still over his mouth. Takana was laying just a few feet a way, even more soaked than Misaki was. Misaki couldn't tell how many bullet wounds he saw all over Takana's body, but it was more than enough. He had been shot in the leg, the arm, the stomach, the side of the head, everywhere but the brain and the heart.

He was still alive.

Misaki's face fell upon seeing the man. He couldn't believe he was the one who had caused this. He wanted to get out, now. It was now or never. He didn't think about what he was going to do next, he just grabbed the gun, and ran out.

It called for drastic measures, but. . . he was finally out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_Well that escalated quickly!  
><em>

_This chapter was short, yes, but it was certainly action-packed._

_Remind me not to mess with Misaki, like ever._

_**ClaryJace77:** Hooray for summer! And here is your said requested soon update. XD And I'll probably be updating very soon again. Because it got back into a more interesting area of the story._

_**ili777:** Oh my goodness! Okay here we go! :3 Thank you so much for all your kind words and thoughts! I appreciate your very Socratic evaluation of my entire story so far. It makes me feel really good that people can take it in so many ways like that. It helps me to know entirely what people think instead of just "I like it." So thanks! Highly appreciated! You're an awesome person!_

_**Soulhearts:** Thank you very much. :3 I'm glad I managed to take people by surprise. It was my intention, because I myself enjoy twists in stories as such. xD_

_**RistuKitten:** Yep! Ukes are the masters now! Well, in this case, at least just Misaki is. xD_

_TBC,_

**_-Tiny_**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N **_Here's chapter twenty-two!_

* * *

><p>Misaki ran through the alleys of downtown Tokyo once more. They seemed to be haunting him at this point. But before, he had been more focused on running in fear that the man had been right on his tail. Tonight he knew for sure Takana would not be following him, so he didn't get very far before he fell to his knees, panting heavily.<p>

He continued gasping for air before looking up to get a look at his surroundings. He was right on the edge of a street, at the same red light Akihiko had been parked at the night they "met." The boy looked to his right and thought about running for the beach again, but decided against it. He stood back up and took a left, going wherever he thought felt safe. He didn't want to be reminded of Akihiko.

He kept running until he was nearly on the outskirts of the city, where it was empty and quiet. He didn't want to be around anyone. _Anyone._ Because by this point, he knew that history could easily repeat itself, and he didn't want to go through it a third time.

He stopped when he reached an area that contained several large forts made of empty shipping boxes by a dock. He stood for awhile to catch his breath before collapsing once more, curling up into a ball and crying silently to himself. Although he had successfully escaped, his tears were cathartic for, as far as he was concerned, Akihiko was dead and there was no getting him back.

He kept sobbing silently until he felt a drop of rain hit the back of his neck. Looking up to the stars with teary eyes and a weak heart, he felt more droplets of water hit his face. Soon, it began to rain hard. He crawled over to a box fort and sat under them, sheltering himself from the cold rain as much as he could. It was still leaky, but it was better than nothing.

The flower sat curled up in a ball, staring out into the rain for quite some time. He closed his eyes in exhaustion, and rested for a moment. He had to admit, it felt nice to rest. Even if it was just for a moment, before a flash of lightning startled him, followed by a huge clap of thunder. He began to feel scared again, and curled up more.

He stayed still for several miserable moments before looking at the gun he was still carrying. As soon as his eyes met the deadly weapon, everything horrible that had happened in his past flashed in front of him, as if his conscious was encouraging him to suicide. And, it was working. He stood up quickly, his eyes shut tight. Without giving himself time to have any second thoughts, he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

...

...

...

...

But, nothing happened.

He peeked an eye open when he felt no different. He pulled the trigger once more. And again... and again, and again, and again. But there was no change.

He averted his gaze to the weapon while still constantly pulling at it. There was a clicking sound, but no bullets coming out. He felt his heart drop in disappointment. He had used every last shot on his taskmaster.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden bright flash of light and the sound of several sirens surrounding him. He immediately knew it was the police and began to panic.

_No... no... the police will make me go back to my brother... no, I don't want to..._

When he made out a figure coming inside of the box fort and towards him, he felt afraid again. The officer slowly made their way towards the shaken up boy with caution.

"_It's alright,_" a gentle female voice cooed as she approached Misaki.

Misaki shook where he stood, his sanity swallowed whole by past events. He kept pulling the trigger, hoping something would happen, but it wasn't working. He dropped the gun and began to back away from her.

"_Hey,_" the officer said when she was within poking distance. She lowered the flashlight to reveal her face. It was Yumi. "_I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you._"

But Misaki's trust in humanity had been temporarily disabled. He backed up into a metal fence before dashing off to the right, where there was another entrance into the fort, only to be stopped by a backup officer. He backed away from that one and made for the left, but no luck there, either. He was completely surrounded.

"_Leave me alone!_" Misaki cried out to nobody in particular. This night, this past week, these past ten years had caused him to momentarily lose his sanity. He wasn't thinking straight, or about anything at all except for the fact that he just wanted to die.

Yumi approached the boy and gently gripped his shoulders. "_Misaki Takahashi?_"

Misaki stopped panicking to look upon the older woman. He had slightly come back to his senses upon hearing her gentle voice, and also his name. He looked up at her in a state of awe.

"_W... What... you... I-_" He stuttered.

Yumi just smiled down at him. "_I've been looking for you. There's someone waiting to see you. They've been worried sick about you._"

Misaki blinked. _Someone worried about me? There's no way... the only person I can think of is..._

_Usagi..._

_But... Usagi is dead... Nii-chan? No, why would he be worried about me? He's the one who handed me over to those guys in the first place... _

While lost in his thought, Yumi had taken his hand and led him to the police cruiser. She then opened the door for him, waiting for him to step in.

"_Don't worry, Misaki. You can trust me._"

Misaki hesitated and stood still. A person he didn't know stopping him from committing suicide, addressing him by his name, telling him they could be trusted then bringing him into their car felt too familiar. It wasn't an unpleasant a little over a week ago, but he had learned a lesson; happiness was short lived and there was no way you can expect anything good, or bad, to ever happen. Nature could not be tamed.

"_W... Who is worried about me?_" He asked nervously, looking back up at her again.

She just giggled. "_It's a surprise._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _Another short chapter. :I Meh. I'm sorry._

_The reason the past few chapters have been so short is because I've been typing them and publishing them while at school. But today is my last day of school so the chapters will be getting significantly longer from now one._

_But I hope the fact that the story has taken a huge step forward within these few short chapters makes up for it. c:_

_**ili777:** You're quite welcome! And yes, actually my original plan for the story was that Misaki shoots Takana and actually kills him. I changed it because A., Takana deserves much worse. B., I didn't want to put Misaki through anymore PTSD than I've put him through already. And also you gave a good reason, Misaki is no killer. I don't want to ruin my sweet, innocent portrayal of Misaki too much. Because frankly, I enjoy it. c: And I guess you got your answer for what Misaki was planning to do with the gun. XD Guess it's a good thing it was empty. Thanks for reading and enjoying my story so much! It means a lot to me!_

_**Soulhearts:** Yeah! I've managed to find time between studying for finals to update my story. Even though the chapters are short, buuuuut, yeah. I'm honored that it's one of your favorites! I understand the whole ongoing thing, a lot of stories I love haven't been updated in years or only get updated like once every few months, so I try to avoid that. And you can expect Takana to pay for his assholery. ^^_

_**ClaryJace777:** Indeed he is, he does posses this side of him when he's forced to bring it out! Which helped him immensely in his situation. XD I'm glad you're excited, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**Guest (I wish I could call you by a name! :c):** I noticed you reviewed Chapter 20 instead of 21. Did you not notice the update? ^^; I'm sorry. Well SURPRISE! :D I hope you like it! Thanks for your continuous enjoyment and following!_

_**TechSavvy123014:** Oh yay! :D Well I'm perfectly fine with long-time-listeners, first-time-callers. Yeah, hiding the key in the TV was something I came up with spontaneously. It wasn't until I had written that chapter until I actually figured out where I wanted to hide the key. I'm kind of proud of myself. xD And I compeltely understand. I had that BS too. I'm like if someone is incapacitated, they're incapacitated. They won't be going anywhere anytime soon!_

_**SuzukiChiyeko:** Well thank you. c: Yeah I might have derived the basic idea of this story from Okane Ga Nai but I didn't want to copy it completely. As much as I love the story, I don't want to like. Plagiarize? Or something. xD Also I understand the whole liking the yaoi genre but not the yaoi series mostly. There's only a couple of yaois I like, like Junjo Romantica obviously. Others I don't care for, like Kirepapa I find odd. I mostly just ship two male characters from normal shows that usually aren't canon. XD I like that type of yaoi! 3  
><em>

_**RitsuKitten:** Who knows what'll happen to him now. I can't give anything right now, but it will be worse._

_TBC,_

**_-Tiny_**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N **_Here's chapter twenty three! Thanks for being patient with me!_

_I would've updated yesterday but I was too busy running in circles at SIX FUCKING TORNADOES ALL ONCE IN MY STATE!_

_WE **NEVER** HAVE TORNADOES! WHAT THE HELL!_

_..._

_But I'm fine now. So here's an update. XD_

* * *

><p>It wasn't a long drive. After several intense moments of trying to convince Misaki to get into the car, he reluctantly did so. He couldn't help his curiosity, but also his annoyance at Yumi for neglecting to tell him <em>who<em> exactly he was being delivered to.

He even asked for clues like whether it was a male or a female, what age group they were in, anything to at least get some intimation. But, no luck. He didn't understand why she wouldn't just tell him. It couldn't have been _that _great. He thought once or twice about jumping out of the car and making a run for it. He might have almost done it if they hadn't arrived at the police station just moments later.

Yumi parked in her reserved spot and shut the car off. She hopped out of the car and opened the door for Misaki.

"_We're here,_" she said, smiling.

The two walked into the station, Yumi walking behind the scared boy, gently gripping his shoulders to calm and guide him. She didn't know how to feel about the fact that he was soaked in blood, and was attempting to commit suicide. She winced at the thought. He must have been through a_ lot_. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"_A-Am I in trouble. . .?_" Misaki asked nervously. He couldn't help but look around the lobby when they entered the building, seeing nobody he recognized. Being one to jump to conclusions, he thought maybe perhaps the woman had just lured him here with good news, just to turn around and arrest him. It _would _explain why she refused to reveal the identity of this so called "worried person."

He felt his heart lighten up when she let out a hearty laugh. The boy was slightly relieved, but at the same time, all the more confused.

"_You're not in trouble._"

He let out a small sigh, only to be startled once more when he felt another officer approach him and hand him some folded up clothes. He looked down at them, then back up at the man who simply smiled.

"_There's a loo down the hall and to the left. There's showers there. Feel free to use it. You can then change in there. Those clothes look... uncomfortable._" His face cringed at the blood.

Feeling embarrassed, Misaki turned to Yumi. She gave him a quick nod, assuring him that it was alright. The teen hesitated before walking to the bathroom and doing as he was asked.

Once he was out of sight, Yumi pulled out her cell phone and dialed the designated number she had been wanting to call for the past half an hour or so. She felt really excited to inform Akihiko that she had successfully retrieved the boy he had been longing for. Not once questioning their relationship, she tapped her foot, waiting for the author to pick up the other end.

Misaki stepped out of the bathroom shyly not too long later. All they had to offer him was one of the cop's uniforms. Even though they had given him the smallest size, it was _still _too big. Misaki's frame was so small, anything would look oversized on him. Not that he minded, though. He was glad to be out of Takana's clothes. It was also nice to be clean. Takana had not bathed him and he had felt filthy. He looked down at his now unusual attire. He was wearing a collared cop shirt and shorts. But, again, wasn't about to complain.

He in no way walked nimbly through the station. He was still shaken up, still confused, and still felt alone. The cops were nice but it wasn't as if he had the slightest idea what was going on. How does one react to his situation? Maybe he should just run when he gets the chance. But not yet. He walked up behind Yumi and tapped her shoulder gently.

She turned around with the phone pressed to her ear and smiled upon seeing Misaki. "_You look cute,_" she commented quietly to not confuse the person on the other end of the line. Misaki didn't seem to hear her as he merely just looked down at the floor, which she assumed to be a sign that he was lost in thought.

"_Yes... yes, I'm certain! It's the right one. He's standing **right** here next to me. . . yes. . . uh-huh. We'll be here whenever you're ready-_" and she was greeted with a low beeping sound.

She was surprised he hadn't asked to speak with the boy. Yumi chuckled at the thought of the man springing out of bed instantly to come here as soon as humanely possible.

_He won't be too long,_ she thought. In the mean time, she would keep doing everything she could to keep Misaki calm.

"_Who were you talking to?_" Misaki asked nosily, finally looking up at her.

"_Someone,_" she replied simply. Misaki huffed in annoyance, concluding that asking this woman any question regarding people was pointless. She then clapped her hands together before continuing.

"_Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you anything? Anything at all?_"

Misaki looked around the room once more to see if he could see a familiar face. Still no luck. His eyes couldn't help but glance at what he thought looked like a sunrise out the window. When he focused his full attention in that area, it was confirmed. The sky was black on top, but clouds and rays of yellow, blue, orange, red and pink could be seen coming up from the horizon.

"_It's morning?_" He asked in disbelief.

"_Huh?_" Yumi peeked her eyes over to the window. "_Oh, yeah. Guess it is._"

Yumi always had night shifts and was used to seeing the sunrise without sleeping anytime beforehand. Misaki, however, was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe he had been up the whole night. He yawned sleepily upon dwelling of the thought of him not getting any sleep.

"_Sleepy?_" The female officer asked.

"_Mm,_" he muttered tiredly. Yumi chuckled. She felt bad for thinking so, but she couldn't help but find Misaki pretty cute. She patted his head before retrieving a blanket and wrapping it around him. "_There's a bench in one of the back rooms. It's not very comfortable, but it's probably more comfortable than a leaky, muddy, box fort. Feel free to go take a nap._"

Misaki didn't resist. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye with one fist as he made his way towards the back room before entering and doing as Yumi suggested.

* * *

><p>The familiar red sports car zipped up hastily into the parking lot. Shutting the car off and leaving it wherever he had stopped, Akihiko hurried into the building. He ignored the fact that he wasn't parked properly. He was certain Yumi would understand.<p>

Said woman was leaning onto the tall front desk, sipping a cup of coffee.

"_Yumi,_" Akihiko called out to get her attention.

Putting her cup down, she looked at the author before a big smile appeared on her face. "_You're here!_"

"_Yes, I am here,_" Akihiko trailed off. "_Where is-_"

"_Misaki? I'll get him. Stay here._"

Akihiko winced in disappointment. He wanted to run to Misaki, scoop him up, shower with him and hugs and kisses and take him home but figured it would be best to just do as he was instructed.

Misaki hadn't felt like he had been sleeping for very long before he felt Yumi gently shaking him awake. Letting out another yawn and stretching in the process, he looked up at her once he was fully out of his nap and had his full attention on her.

"_Come on, your surprise is here._"

Misaki let out small, unheard gasp. He didn't want to appear desperate and excited, but deep down, well, he knew he was. Then again, he wasn't really sure what he was feeling. While he _did _feel excited, he also felt very anxious upon not knowing what- or _who_- this "surprise" was. As far as he was concerned, there was nobody left in the world who would care to acknowledge and/or accommodate him. He took her hand when it was offered to him before being yanked up off the bench onto his feet in one swoop. He kept the blanket draped around his shoulders before following her out the door.

Akihiko waited impatiently where Yumi had left him. Just as he was about to disregard Yumi's orders and step into the room himself, he looked up in that direction to see her walk out of said room, with the young, shaken up teenager following behind her.

The rabbit's heart jumped with joy, and he felt his entire body become warm and he felt the anxiety slither away like a defeated Satan. He realized he was smiling when he felt his cheeks instantly go numb.

_Misaki... _

Misaki had not yet noticed the author, for Yumi had stopped to turn around and kneel down to talk to him. He couldn't hear what they were saying above the chatter of the other police officers and the distance, but he stood and waited to be seen.

Akihiko then saw Yumi point in his direction, the adrenaline he felt rushing all the more through his body when Misaki then looked in that direction, and their eyes met.

Misaki looked at Akihiko in disbelief. It was as if time had frozen as soon as he saw the man. He felt his heart, his mind, and his breathing still at the unexpected sight. His mouth and eyes were wide open. His breathing was chalky and the shine in his eyes shook back and fourth, not believing what he was seeing.

Akihiko smiled before calmly walking over to the two. Misaki did not jump or flinch, but slowly turned away from Yumi to face him. Once Akihiko was within poking distance, he stopped, the smile never leaving his face. He tried to maintain a composed, adult-like attitude, but was on the edge of spontanous combustion deep down.

"_H-Hello, Misaki,_" he greeted the teenager sweetly.

Misaki said nothing. His state of mind had not changed within the time Akihiko had taken to approach him closer. He should've been thrilled, but... he could not push away the image of Akihiko being shot by Takana and left in a pool of blood on the floor to die.

"_U-Usagi-san. . .?_" He breathed at last.

Akihiko held back tears of joy as his lips were quivering. He took a deep breath. "_Yes... it's me._"

Misaki blinked for the first time in several moments before he began to tremble. "_But... Usagi is dead... he was shot._"

The man had expected this reaction. He knew exactly what Misaki was thinking: that this couldn't be true. It couldn't be reality because, in reality, he had been shot. And Misaki believed him, all this time, to be dead. He wasn't going to accept that he was alive so easily. Even though the man was right there in front of him, he could understand the boy being in a state of confusion between what was and what wasn't. In response, Akihiko lifted up his shirt to reveal the bloody bandages that covered the gunshot wound. Misaki gaped down at his stomach.

"_Yes, I was shot. . ._" Akihiko calmly explained. "_But... I am not dead. I survived it, Misaki, and I've been looking for you ever since. This is real. I am alive, and I am here._"

After hearing the pleading tone in Akihiko's voice, Misaki's jade eyes looked back up to meet Akihiko's violet ones. The change of attitude in his look had changed upon seeing the evidence. His features faded from disbelief into awe and relief. Neither one of them able to hold back the tears any longer, they began to pour from Misaki's eyes.

"_Usagi-san!_" He hoped up and wrapped his arms around the man's neck in an embrace. Akihiko returned the gesture with just as much gusto, wrapping his muscular arms around that slim waist to hold him close and keep him from falling. They both wept in each others tight hold. Misaki buried his face into the rabbit's neck while Akihiko reached a hand up to stroke his hair.

"_Misaki... I missed you... oh God, I missed you._"

Misaki wept freely and bitterly out of joy. "_I missed-_" he gasped for air- "_you too. . ._"

"_Misaki. . ._" Akihiko kissed the side of his head affectionately, snuggling him even closer- if that was even possible. "_I swear... I'm never letting anyone ever take you away from me again._ **_Ever_**_._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_I think I'm sweating a little bit._

_Trust me I've been waiting for that to happen, too. XD_

_And don't mind me constantly changing/describing Misaki's attire. It's just something I like to do. I do enjoy when my readers can see what I see, and I like to dress Misaki up like a doll. Because he is one. He is._

**_ClaryJace777: _**_He was indeed very pitiful. :'c But, not anymore! XD Takana's fate will remain unknown, but only __temporarily. Shouldn't be a problem as long as you keep reading. c: And thank you for doing that so far!  
><em>

**_TP009:_**_ I'm sorry I penetrated your feels. XD But trust me, I know how that... well, feels. I'm a big angst fan and I can feel it squeeze my soul when the story takes a big step like straight into hell. It's a fun feeling. XD _

**_Ino Death: _**_Thank you, I'm glad it's getting good. ^^ And I hadn't actually planned out how Takana found Misaki, I didn't find it important. Guys like him stop at nothing. Maybe he did something similar to what Akihiko did to find Misaki. xD Also, what do you mean 'if I hadn't used the JR characters'? Just curious._

**_Soulhearts: _**_I know right? I once read a chapter to a story that was like 300 words. What do you get off doing that? XD In my opinion, 1,500 words should be the minimum. But some of my chapters are shorter than that. Meh. But this one is the longest one so far, Chapter 17 being a close second. So I hope it's better. ^^ Thanks for being a fa__ithful and loyal reader! It's people like you who keep the story going!_

**_ili777: _**_Well I hope you liked this chapter then. x3 You got exactly what you wished for~ hehe. Thanks, also,__ for the suggestions, I will indeed check them out. It's not like I have school or anything now. XD_

**_TechSavvy123014: _**_For now, methinks yes, Misaki is doing going through every curve ball life has to throw at people. But of course, there will be more to come in the future. But __I'm going to try to stretch the happy period a little longer than originally intended, because I tend to enjoy tranquility too. Also I don't want to piss off anymore readers. XD I love angst but some stories I've read are just like, ridiculous. It's one thing after another. Constant problems and constant anger, hate, pain, whatever emotions that are inflicted in that kind of story. I'm like, come on. Can they just be happy for like five minutes please?_

**_SuzukiChiyeko: _**_Yeah, even when she's the good guy, I just have to make a woman in a yaoi story dainty and annoying. XD Not that I'm sexist, because well.. I am indeed a girl. But you know, when it comes to yaoi, I hiss at __the female race. I'm like, go away! XD You ruin it!_

_I hope you guys enjoyed! This is **not** the end! There is more on its way!_

**_-Tiny_**


	24. Chapter 24

The duo embraced each other with all of their strength, and all of their love. Misaki wept into Akihiko's shoulder as they held onto each other, as if all hell would break lose if they let go. It still didn't feel as though Misaki completely believed that his rabbit was there, alive and well, but even so, a glimpse of the man was enough to drive him wild. The whole time he spent at Takana's, he spent regretting numerous things. One of the biggest things was never getting across to Akihiko that the boy loved him dearly. He had missed his chance in the past. Knowing this, he blurted out whatever came to his mind above his tears.

"_Usagi-san. . . I love you!_" He cried bitterly, his sense not where it should be. Mirage or not, he wanted to tell the man that he loved him. He felt no shame and no remorse about their current standings. He simply cried out whatever he felt as though he needed to say. Akihiko, not once letting go of the boy, hugged him a little tighter, if that was even possible.

"_Misaki. . ._"

_"I love you. . . I love you!_" Misaki repeated again and again, the tears not ceasing to fall. Akihiko breathed a big, shaky sigh of relief and joy before reaching up a hand to stroke his flower's hair.

"_Oh, Misaki. . . I have always loved you._"

* * *

><p>The two sat in the back of Yumi's police cruiser (on account of Akihiko's car being towed to God knows where as a result of parking it unaccordingly.) Yumi assured him he would get it back, though Akihiko didn't seem to be bothered by it. He would trade everything he owned and then some for Misaki. He continued to pet the boy's hair as they were snuggled together in the back of the car.<p>

Misaki had fallen fast asleep once more, resting his head on the man's strong chest, his small frame being supported by Akihiko's strong arms. It was a quiet, peaceful ride for the most part. Nothing but the sound of rain tapping the window and other cars zooming by occasionally. The silence, however, was interrupted by a certain disturbed police officer.

"_Usami-san?_"

Akihiko broke out of his haze to look at her eye to eye in the mirror. "_Yes?_"

"_Is that boy asleep?_"

Akihiko ran his hand soothingly up and down Misaki's arm and leaned down to gaze upon the boy's features. Misaki was sound asleep, his eyes closed and his mouth just open enough for him to breathe through it. He showed no signs of waking up any time soon.

"_I believe so._" Akihiko chuckled.

"_Well, before I drop you back off at your home, there's a couple of things I think you should know._"

Akihiko suddenly felt his heart drop in uncertainty. What had it come to? Accommodation matters? The man found himself swallowing hard. He was afraid of this, which was the real reason he hadn't come to the police in the first place. Akihiko was no legal guardian of Misaki's, nor was he blood-related, and had no moral right to keep him. He was aware of this. Was Yumi aware of this?

At first, his goal was to find Misaki and get him back. After failed searches, he decided that the most important thing wasn't having Misaki back for himself, but just to get him away from that monster Takana. He was anxious about how the police would decide to finalize the locational status of the both of them.

"_It's about Misaki,_" Yumi continued.

Akihiko looked back to her. "_Misaki?_"

"_Yes,_" she said, taking a deep breath. "_Well, you see. . . it wasn't a pretty sight when we found him._"

Akihiko's features winced in confusion.

"_What do you mean?_"

"_I mean he. . . well, he had a gun._"

"_Did he try to fire at you or something?_" Akihiko asked, in a slight state of shock.

"_No. . . he had it to his head, and was perpetually pulling at the trigger._"

Akihiko's heart stopped. Flashes of the night on the beach came rushing back to his mind. Horrible images of his beloved Misaki just seconds away from self-inflicted death, as a result of unbearable pain. Akihiko found himself tilting his head back down to gaze upon the boy once more. He was still sleeping peacefully, and the man hadn't noticed until now, but. . . the flower's baby skin had been bruised, cut, and marked in several places. He felt the urge to cry an umpteenth time that week.

"_What do you suppose could have possibly happened to that boy to force him to resort to __**that**__?_" Yumi asked, but not out of ignorance.

The author had been too busy rejoicing his and Misaki's reunion to think about what must have happened while the two had been apart. It was obvious Misaki had been beaten several times. Probably forced into labor and scolded, as well. And he didn't want to believe it, but there was just no denying it. . . Misaki had been raped.

Akihiko pulled the boy closer out of sympathy. How he desperately wished he could take all the pain away. Tears streamed down his handsome face upon thinking about how horrible it must have been for his precious angel. He nuzzled his face into the boy's hair, inhaling the naturally pleasant scent. He embraced Misaki vigorously, but not too hard as to wake him up or hurt him any further. It was as though he feared for the boy's life as he never once released his grip on him.

_Oh, Misaki. . ._

"_I know it's a lot to take in but I have one other thing to tell you,_" Yumi said.

"_What is it?_" Akihiko asked breathlessly.

"_I got a call from a field officer on the other search team. We all traced that man's license plate number back to an apartment building, but there was obvious evidence your Misaki was no longer present in that building._"

Akihiko began to sweat a little. "_And?_"

"_My team never went in before we decided to follow the kid's trail, but the other officers got a pretty nice glimpse of how he got away. Boy. . . oh man, that must have been a sight for squeamish eyes._"

"_What do you mean?_" The rabbit asked.

"_I mean. . . agh. . . you know, I'll let you two talk that out. We're here._"

The woman pulled her cruiser into the parking of the penthouse. Shutting the car off, she turned in her seat to face the man, reaching her arm to rest it around the empty passenger's seat.

"_Any further questions or requests?_" Yumi asked.

"_N-No. . . we'll be fine from here. Thank you so much for everything you've done. I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me. . . us._"

Yumi simply smiled. "_It's my job, Usami-san. Now get out of my car._"

* * *

><p>Akihiko, with the wallowed blossom securely in his hold, withdrew the both of them from the car and proceeded to enter the penthouse. He shifted their positions to reach into his pocket and pull out his keys as soon as they reached his door. Before he got the key into the hole, he remembered upon seeing it that it had been broken. He shrugged it off, and entered his apartment, closing the door behind him.<p>

Feeling exhausted, he once more toted Misaki up the stairs and into the bedroom. He laid Misaki down on the bed gently, smiling warmly at the sight of him curling up into the softness of the bed. With a large yawn, he kicked off his shoes and threw his coat somewhere to be forgotten. He flicked the lamp off with two fingers before crawling into the bed with Misaki, spooning him.

He kissed the back of the boy's head.

"_Sweet dreams, dear Misaki. . . I love you._" He whispered into the small ear.

Misaki let out a small noise before he scooted himself closer to the author. "_I love you, too," _he mumbled back._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_Well it's not much but it serves as an informant apology. TvT_

_I've been fairly busy doing.. other things lately. This is just a short submission to let you all know that I am alive and haven't forgotten about my beloved story. XD_

_**Soulhearts:**__ I feel bad for wanting to make my readers feel anxious. XD But I cannot tell a lie, it is something I myself enjoy in a story. I've read several where I've basically been on the edge of my seat, and I can feel the angst squeeze my heart in my chest. Sometimes it's too intense but other times I love it, you know, knowing things will turn out okay ^^_

_**ClaryJace777:**__ Thank you! I'm happy you're planning on sticking with me! :3 Because, while this story is far from over, I've already started planning the sequel to it. XD So hopefully I won't drive you or anyone else away before then._

_**SuzukiChiyeko:**__ Mmm, I can't really say everything will be fine, but I don't intend to have anything too heartackingly horrible happen for awhile. XD I'll let them be happy for awhile. I'm glad I made you happy! c:_

_**TechSavvy123014:**__ I agree completely. One chapter AT LEAST. This other story I read, ZaDr Orange, couldn't even go one chapter without some bullshit happening. XD I'm like oh come on, really?_

_TBC!_

**_-Tiny_**


	25. Chapter 25

The light of the next morning's sun slowly crept in, gradually taking over the thick darkness. As the deepest shade of black began to fade into a lighter blue, Misaki realized he was waking up. But unlike the past umpteenth times, he felt. . . alright.

Nothing ached. He didn't feel sick. He didn't feel cold or tired or uncomfortable. He didn't have any nightmares. He had slept peacefully, and he felt nice.

A slit of green could be seen trying to appear on his delicate face.

A long and much-needed yawn escaped from his mouth as he stretched his arms and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Something was off. Why wasn't he suffering?

Memories of Akihiko came running back into his head. Memories of him being alive, right in front of him, and more handsome than ever. But by this point it had felt like a dream. Then again. . .

He took a look around the room and immediately recognized it as Akihiko's. He turned to his side to see Suzuki-san laying next to him, probably put there by Akihiko after getting out of the bed.

Misaki felt his heart glow and his cheeks blush.

_It must have been real. . . but then again, it's possible I could be dead. . ._

He looked down at himself to see that he was wearing Akihiko's gray turtle-necked sweater... but that was it. Just how long had he been sleeping? Blinking in confusion and making up his mind, he got out of bed and proceeded to the top of the stairs outside of the room.

As soon as he opened the door and saw the penthouse, he knew for sure that he was definitely back in Akihiko's place. But something was missing... Where was Akihiko?

"_Usagi-san. . .?_" Misaki called out. His voice echoed through the empty space.

He walked down the stairs, taking in the scenery of the large apartment. Everything looked surprisingly clean, unlike the last time he had first taken a look around the place. It hadn't been filthy, but there were a few places that could have been better organized.

_Everything looks the same. . ._ the boy thought. _He must not have spent a lot of time here while I was gone. . ._

His features altered to a jolt when he came to a realization.

_It's because he was out looking for me the entire time._

The corner of the flower's eye caught something sticking out. He turned his head to face the dining table, where there was a buffet of delivered food spread out, with a note on top. Misaki picked up the note and unfolded it to reveal its contents.

_Dear Misaki,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, but Aikawa dragged me to Marukawa for skipping out on work all week. I didn't fight it, knowing it was worth not working. I figured you might be hungry, so I ordered the best and most rich buffet I could find for you. Don't worry- none of it was made by me, since I can't cook worth a damn. I'm so happy you're home safe, and I'll never let anyone take you away again. I'll see you soon, sweetheart._

_-Akihiko_

A smile formed on Misaki's face as he hugged the note to himself.

_Usagi-san. . ._

He giggled at Akihiko's comment about the cooking, loving the sight of his rabbit's mature sense of humor. He remembered it from the night Akihiko had been searching for the medicine kit in his closet, and when he swore out every piece of furniture he came into contact with whilst searching for the healing cream around the house.

Misaki felt his tummy growl quietly before looking back at the food on the table. He sat down and began to eat- the author was right, he was hungry. Starving, in fact. And famished. He moaned happily as the delicious sensation filled his mouth and satisfied his senses.

He couldn't wait to see Akihiko.

But then images of the gory previous events came rushing back to his mind against his will. He clenched his heart in disgust and fear. Picturing Takana in the state he was in the last time he laid eyes on him. Misaki wondered if he was alive, and if so, if he was in jail, and he also wondered. . .

If Akihiko knew. . .

Misaki sighed. He thought he would drive Akihiko away before with a petty weak performance of confession, but this would surely drive Akihiko away. He pushed his plate away and laid his head in his arms on the table, hoping for the best. . . but preparing for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_ Just another "I haven't forgotten" update. T^T_

_I hate growing up._

_Make it stop._

_**a writer in paradise: **We'll just have to see, now won't we? ^^_

_**NezumiLovesShion:** Thanks ever so much :3 I do plan ahead, I already have the ending of this story and most of the sequel planned out, the problem is with this story is **that** when I was first planning it, I was just writing it for my enjoyment, I wasn't publishing it publicly. So I used a lot of ideas from other fanfictions I've read and imagined those situations happening inside the story. But now that I'm posting it here, I obviously can't use those, so there's a lot of holes ^^;_

_**Ino Death:** I can't say anything about Takana yet, but I can assure you Misaki is safe from the law. It may be unrealistic, since I'm not exactly sure how that works, but in my eyes it was self defense and I don't think he should have to face charges. That and I just want Takana to suffer and Misaki not suffer. XD_

_**Soulhearts:** Thank you, I'm glad they're back together too. Complications between Misaki and the police, no. But between Misaki and Akihiko. . .we'll see. ]_

_**ili777:** Yes, I agree with you. I love that point in a relationship. (Although the somewhat OOC way I picture Misaki and Akihiko together, Misaki teases Akihiko more.) And don't you worry about the happiness. For awhile, there will only be minor drama, with the exception of the situation with Misaki's escape and everything._

_**OneDayPineapple:** Don't know! Maybe he'll freak out. . . maybe he won't. XD We'll see! Thanks for staying interested._

_**PassingBye:** I agree, they are very cute together ^.^_

_**SuzukiChiyeko:** Yeah, and actually I was originally planning for Yumi to tell Akihiko about it in the car that night, but I decided to let Misaki be hesitant and Akihiko wondering about it first. :]_

_**Luna D. Ross:** Thank you very much, I hope to see you keep R/R :3_

_**TechSavvy123014:** Oh my gosh I know! That ZaDr story is just. . . gah. And don't get me wrong, I love drama and angst. But I have my limits. I've read several fanfictions where there's drama throughout the whole story, but it was just like one situation that wasn't getting fixed. That's the kind of thing I like. For example; "Blindfold Sex Is Not My Friend." That's a fabulous angsty fanfiction. :'D And there can be one big long story like this one with multiple situations, but you have to space them out, you know? In that ZaDr story there was a new problem in every chapter. And I just had to stop reading at one point. XD_

_**Lovestruck Devil:** Thanks, I love Okane Ga Nai too :3 (obviously XD) ((I even kind of picture Misaki looking like Ayase but with brown hair and green eyes. . . I'm an oddball.)) And thanks a lot! I'm honored to be a favorite._

_TBC,_

**_Tiny_**


	26. Chapter 26

Akihiko impatiently tapped his finger on the table, slugging in his chair and every so often glancing up at the clock that seemed to be ticking slower than the company's representative was speaking. He grunted in annoyance as he sat up out of his slumming stance and laid his elbows on the table, folding his hands and resting his chin on them.

_Misaki is probably awake by now. . ._ Akihiko thought. _I need to get home, damn it._

The man who was speaking couldn't help but notice the rabbit's uninterested look on his face.

"_Usami?_" He called out.

"_Hmm?_" The author snapped out of his haze and turned his eyes towards the end of the long table.

"_You seem to be having trouble focusing. Is there a problem?_"

"_Uh. . ._" Akihiko thought about faking a discomfort to excuse himself, but decided against it when his eyes glanced across the table and was greeted by Aikawa's piercing ones. The devil woman was glaring daggers into his soul, as if to say, 'you had better stay put.'

The silver-haired man let out a lengthy sigh. "_No problem, sir. Please, continue._"

* * *

><p>Misaki wandered around the penthouse, exploring rooms he hadn't before after finishing his meal. He looked out the large windows, gazing in awe upon the rest of Tokyo. He felt like he was on top of the world. He then headed upstairs and looked around up there. The boy reached the end of the hallway and peeked into the guest room, seeing it in the same condition as the night he got up and went to Akihiko's bed. He smiled a bit at the thought, and proceeded to fix up the bed. He fluffed the pillows and pulled up the blanket nice and smoothly without a wrinkle in site.<p>

He then went to the next room, which he found to be Akihiko's work room. There was a desk with a laptop, a couch, and several bookshelves with a myriad of titles. The teen curiously looked through each book side with his eyes.

"_Usagi-san must be really popular after all. . ._" he murmured aloud to himself. His features widened when he noticed a familiar looking book. Reaching for it with his small hand, the boy removed the book from the shelf and held it in both hands, flipping through the pages carefully, scoping it.

"_I've read this book before,_" Misaki realized. It was true, he had read this book before. In fact, when he looked around the shelves, he had read several of these books. Back when he was just a princess locked away in a tower. All he did while he was locked up was read books, if Takahiro was nice enough to bring him some. He kept reading on account of his second-grade education being all that he had, since his brother had yanked him out of school. On top of this low education, Misaki only knew what he read in books.

These books.

_So Usagi-san is the one who writes these. . ._ he sighed smiling in amazement. Akihiko was truly for him. Not knowing what else to do while the author was away, he picked up another book he had never gotten around to reading, sat down on the couch and dug into it.

* * *

><p>It was nightfall by the time Akihiko had returned. He opened his front door (which he had gotten fixed between events of bringing Misaki home and waiting for him to awaken) and threw his coat on the couch, followed by his keys. Putting a hand in his pocket, he noticed the table was clear of the food he had laid out.<p>

_So Misaki is awake,_ Akihiko thought happily before climbing up the stairs to greet the withered flower.

Misaki was so engrossed in the story he was reading that the sudden knocking on the door startled him, causing him to peer in that direction and hold the book to his chest. The author opened the door carefully, not wanting to surprise the boy (unaware he had already slightly done so.) Misaki immediately recognized the figure as his bunny, and stood up quickly, still holding the book close to his heart. Thousands of thoughts scurried through the boy's head in that moment. He wasn't sure if he should scramble to hide what he was doing, thinking he might have been invading the man's privacy, or stand his ground and let the author decide what to do first.

While his mind was busy, Misaki was left speechless at the site of him. Sure, they had already had their reunion, but he felt that familiar gleam in his heart as soon as they made eye contact. A small smile formed on both of their faces upon the presence of one another. They simply took a few moments to imbibe each other.

"_Hey,_" Akihiko said nonchalantly, closing the door behind him.

"_H-Hey,_" Misaki replied shyly, but still smiling. He felt a small blush form on his cheeks. "_Uh. . ._" he set the book down before continuing, "_s-sorry. I didn't mean to invade your-_"

He was cut off when Akihiko was suddenly on the other side of the room, pulling the boy into a tight embrace. Misaki shivered, but at the same time melted into the contact, not remembering a time where he felt so secure. He didn't hesitate to return the gesture, snaking his arms under the authors and placing his hands on Akihiko's shoulders once the man kneeled down to allow him to do so, since Akihiko had wrapped his own arms around the boy's neck.

"_Welcome home, Misaki._" Akihiko said gently, reaching up to stroke the teen's hair with his large hand.

Misaki closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the man's neck. "_Thank you. . ._"

They stayed like that for several moments before pulling apart to look into each other's eyes. The two shot each other a warm smile.

"_Uh. . . are you hungry?_" Misaki asked, breaking the silence.

"_I could eat,_" Akihiko replied, retracting back to his full stance and ruffling Misaki's hair. "_But you've had a rough week. You should rest. You don't have to cook for me._"

"_It's okay, I want to,_" Misaki said, looking back up at the man bashfully. Unable to turn down again, Akihiko nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Misaki stood at the stove, preparing a nice dinner for Akihiko. It was the only thing he could think to do to thank the man for. . . well, everything. His hospitality and determination. The boy couldn't help the guilt he felt at the thought of causing the man so much trouble. But he pushed it aside, simply reveling in the enjoyable fact that he was "home." He smiled at the remembering of Akihiko referring to this place as Misaki's "home."<p>

Yes. It was their home, now.

He also remembered when he first saw Akihiko at the police station, alive and well. He thought about the words that were exchanged. . .

"_I love you!_"

Misaki blushed intensely. How could he have said something like that?! It was beyond embarrassing. But then again. . .

"_Misaki, I have always loved you._"

Misaki stilled his stirring hand and blinked a couple of times. Did he remember that right? Or did he just imagine it in the bewildered trance he was in at the time? He turned his head and peeked over at the man, who was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper with the TV playing quietly. Turning back to the rice he was making, he poked at it a bit with his utensil, lost in thought.

Once the table was set and the two twitterpated males in seat, they both put their hands together and bowed their heads saying, "itadakimasu." They ate peacefully for awhile before Misak's inscrutable thoughts forced him to blurt out something he'd regret during full self-consciousness.

"_Hey, Usagi?_"

Akihiko looked up from his dish with a mouth full of rice. "_Whurt?_"

Misaki giggled when he saw several grains fall from the author's mouth and land on the table. Realizing this, the rabbit looked down and groaned before proceeding to pick them up with his fingers and wipe his mouth with a napkin after swallowing.

"_I'm sure that was very attractive,_" he commented quietly before clearing his throat and laying his napkin back on the table neatly. He noticed Misaki trying to contain his laughter, and raised an eyebrow accusingly.

"_Something funny?_" He asked amusingly before resting an elbow on the table and leaning forward, as if to appear intimidating.

Misaki shook his head, covering his mouth and letting out small noises, desperately trying to swallow the giggles. Once he felt calm enough, he removed his hand and set it in his lap again.

"_You're like a toddler,_" Misaki said, still smiling from all that giggling.

"_What?!_" Akihiko asked, humorously surprised. While Misaki was serious, he played along anyway. "_I am the Great Lord Usami!_"

This only caused Misaki to laugh more. Akihiko should've been upset, but he couldn't help but join it. Laughter was contagious, after all.

"_You are great, Usagi-san._" Misaki turned his face back up to look at him. Akihiko's heart glowed at the boy's features. His cheeks were flushed, his big green eyes warm and drowning in love and compassion, a small smile played on his lips and never left.

Chuckling a bit more, the author leaned back in his seat. "_So, what were you going to tell me?_"

The silver haired man was a tab bit worried when he saw Misaki's smile fade, but his blush intensify.

"_Um. ._ ." Misaki looked down at his plate, poking his wanton with one chop stick. "_I was just thinking. At the police station, you uh. . ._"

"_Yes?_" Akihiko pressed for more words.

"_You said, 'you've always loved me.' W... What did you mean? Well, I guess I know what you meant. But I mean, did you mean that? Uh, we haven't known each other that long, so what did you mean by "always?" You mean since the night you found me on the beach? To be honest I think I've loved you too since then, but I've been too shy to admit it, and-_"

A big smile was painted on the Great Lord's face as he listened to Misaki continue to babble on. Without even thinking, he reached his large hand and placed it on Misaki's small face before leaning in for another kiss, which obviously forced Misaki to stop talking. Misaki should've been surprised, but he found himself melting into it like the last time, only this time, it didn't end.

Akihiko's tongue came out to play, brushing against Misaki's innocent one. Misaki's eyes closed, his face flushing even more at the contact. He remembered Takana doing this to him several times, and he had hated it. But maybe that was just because it was Takana. Because right now. . . it felt really good. And he wanted more.

To the older man's surprise, Misaki got up from his seat and sat in the man's lap, wrapping his arms around the larger neck and kissing him again, pulling him strongly into it to deepen it. Akihiko didn't give himself time to be too surprised, not wanting to miss the opportunity. He placed his hands on the flower's waist and continued to dominate that small mouth. It was like this for God knows how long, before they parted for air, which they took in loudly and slowly.

The man reached up to caress Misaki's soft cheek once again. "_What I __**meant**__ was. . . I've always loved you. And I mean it._"

Misaki smiled brightly and leaned in to peck the man's lips again before hugging him firmly. He enjoyed the physical contact for awhile, feeling happy and safe and loved.

Loved. . .? Yes.

He had forgotten what it felt like to be loved.

And this was not the love he felt for his parents, nor his parents for him. No- this was different. This was what romance was like. Pure Romance. Junjou Romantica. He had read about it in stories but never understood what it meant.

But now he did, thanks to Akihiko.

He only wished it would stay like this forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_ Whew! Well I hope that was a nice, long chapter compared to some of the last few._

_And more contact between the two as requested. _

_It's been meaning to happen, anyway. XD_

_**ili777:**__ Nope! I'm still here. 8) There's no way I could forget about this story, considering the fact I've already done so much with it in my mind. But unfortunately that doesn't make me any less lazy, or busy for that matter. T.T I may have to do something about the court stuff, but it hasn't come into play yet. I don't know. I may or may not. Depends on how I end up deciding to fill all these damn plot holes XD_

_**Soulhearts:**__ Not to worry, the "hurt" in this story will be a commonly used theme. And by that I mean this is going to be a LONG ass story with lots of hurt. . . but also happiness. It's hard to explain right now XD but as time goes by it will all come together. And this story will have tragic moments but like most stories, in terms of the old days, it will be a comedy. _

_**OneDayPineapple:**__ I want that buffet too. All I really pictured is steak. Steak. XD Steak is good. But I'll be eating it tomorrow at my sister's 21st birthday. And I hate growing because I suddenly have all these responsibilities that I don't feel like doing and I don't have time to write my story DX_

_**TP009:**__ Don't worry friend, it may not be as bad as you think :) no need to cry any rivers. . .yet XD_

_**NezumiLovesShion:**__ Thank you, and there aren't any holes from what people have read here on fanfiction because I've filled them up. But there are a lot to go in chapters I've planned but haven't written out yet. But I've managed to fill them up nice and easy so far so hopefully I can continue doing that. (Fluff. XD) Thanks for staying interesting and putting up with me!_

_**Jenmoon1:**__ Will do, glad you're enjoying it!_

_**SuzukiChiyeko:**__ The fluff is strong in this chapter, too. Almost lemon. XD But I didn't want to put them quite there yet. After all, Misaki isn't going to accept sex so quick after being raped. Just more holes to fill. TxT And just I have Akihiko call him sweetheart because of this mindset I have of the two that I can't really explain. I do picture Misaki a lot like Ayase, but not Akihiko like Kanou. Kanou is caring but he's way to forceful and aggressive. And I keep Akihiko high and mighty, but give him a soft side too, which is where the "sweetheart" nickname comes to play. I don't know. I'm just dumb XD_

_**Storm Cycle:**__ Thanks so much for the encouragement, it really helps the story go along! _

_**Guest:**__ I've never even heard of that fanfiction you're talking about. It's not impossible for two people to come up with the same ideas. (:_

_**TechSavvy123014:**__ (- That's the first time I typed out your username correctly without looking at it! The number order was hard to remember. XD) I agree completely about the angst. Like major character death is okay with me, like. . . 2% of the time. Yeah, not often. XD Stuff like that blows me away. Hehe I'm glad we have a lot in common. Thanks for the continuation of your interest and patience!_

_To be continued! Thank you for your feedback!_

**_-Tiny_**


	27. Chapter 27

Akihiko and Misaki laid together in their toy-land bedroom that night, cuddled up together comfortably. Misaki missed the man's strong chest as the perfect pillow, the warmth from his body all he needed for a blanket, those strong arms serving as the most crowning of comfort. It was almost as though all the discomforts and unpleasantness of those past few weeks, these past few years, were completely forgotten. All he could think about was how happy he was to be residing peacefully with his rabbit again. He felt that calming feeling in his heart, the same one he had felt before when he became comfortable at this penthouse. When he got right down to it, he felt as though he nothing to worry about anymore. Unfortunately not the same could be said for Akihiko.

The splendid and joyous feeling of their reunion hadn't completely passed, but a smidgen. Akihiko cradled his precious flower close to him, as if he were going to disappear again if he let go. Misaki was careful to not apply pressure to the man's bullet wound, but he didn't seem to mind, anyway. It felt good to be together, and they wanted it to last for as long as possible. But the unlucky author was left with the horrors sweeping away in his mind. He was helplessly recalling the words Yumi had exchanged to him that night.

"_He had the gun to his head, and he was perpetually pulling at the trigger._"

"_What do you think could have possibly happened to get the boy to resort to **that**?_"

The silver-haired man found himself gazing down upon Misaki once more. Much more of the teen was exposed, on account of him still wearing nothing other than Akihiko's large gray turtle-necked sweater and socks. His face winced in distress upon seeing the bruises, the scars, the marks that covered the boy's body. And it hit him in that moment that half of them probably weren't left by Takana, but by Takahiro as well, as if it would never stop for Misaki, like there would never be anyone to pull him on his feet and keep him there.

Akihiko had his chances. He felt pitiful for allowing that to happen to Misaki. The man was not blood-related, nor was he any type of legal guardian. He was afraid of what was going to happen when it got down to custody issues involving Misaki after he got him back from the rapist. He was thankful that Yumi never brought it up, but he was still left with the uncertainty of whether or not that was only temporary. And...

"_The other officers got a pretty good glimpse of how he got away. Boy... oh man, that must have been a sight for squeamish eyes._"

The man blinked. His mind automatically pictured the most gruesome scenario, and there was no denying that it was fate to resort to such violence in order to escape from such a deplorable man. Akihiko didn't care what happened to Takana, as long as Misaki made it out okay. And even if the flower had managed to rip the blonde to shreds somehow, he deserved it. Akihiko knew that. He would have done whatever Misaki did ten fold. He only wondered if Takana was even alive, not that he cared, but also if Misaki would trust him enough to bring it up. He hated to potentially make Misaki relive those memories, but he felt useless if he couldn't help Misaki talk out his problems. He left it all up to the boy, because if it wasn't bothering him, Akihiko didn't want to let it bother him either. But there was one thing... just one thing he couldn't bundle inside.

"_Misaki... are you awake?_"

The boy slightly shifted in his sleep, letting out a small, tired sigh as he did so. One eye blinked open tiredly to look at the man. "_A little bit._"

Akihiko couldn't help but smile at the tweeness. But just as quickly, his smile faded, and he let out a deep sigh, wondering the consequences of what he was about to say. He sat up and leaned his back on the headboard, and a curious Misaki followed his actions and sat on his knees before the man, still slightly flushed with the man's chest.

"_What is it?_" Misaki asked in a small voice.

The author placed his hands on Misaki's shoulders, and rubbed his thumbs up and down soothingly. "_Misaki. . ._" he started. "_I hate to bring this up, I really do. . . I hate to make you uncomfortable and have to rethink anything horrible... I have decided that... you are now my responsibility and I'm going to do everything in my power to make you the happiest boy alive. It's nothing more than you deserve... I only ask that you do one thing for me..._"

Misaki tilted his head in confusion. What was the man so worked up about? Confessing something he would hate to do while also revealing his plan for a happy future... the boy wasn't sure what to think. Whatever the man was about to say, it couldn't be that amiss, could it?

One of Akihiko's hands found it's way down to Misaki's, and grasped it gently before squeezing it. His other hand brushed a strand of his luscious brown hair out of those beautiful green eyes as the man looked at him desperately.

"_Twice... twice now I know you have attempted to... to..._" Akihiko trailed off, squeezing Misaki's hand a little tighter. He didn't have to finish in order for the boy to realize what the problem was. Misaki's face winced in remorse upon remembering both times. Though the pain did not lie in reliving the horrors he felt in those two moments, when he thought he had nothing to live for... it was upon hurting Akihiko by trying to do it both times.

"_Usagi-san... I... I'm sorry,_" Misaki said, but was shushed by one of the rabbit's long fingers.

"_No, Misaki, please... don't apologize. I... I can't even begin to imagine what you went through. I... I think anyone would have done it... I am only thankful it didn't go so far as to work both times. It's in the past, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here with me now, and I don't intend to lose you ever again... but you need to do something for me... Misaki. Please, never attempt to commit suicide again. Please. Never again._"

The teen looked at the man with extensive eyes. It was a silly request... 'never attempt to commit suicide again.' It was not like Misaki had a reason to anymore, as far as he was concerned, and more importantly... how did Akihiko know of his second attempt?

_Duh,_ Misaki thought, dumbfounded. Of course the police officer would have told him. He gulped hard upon wondering what else Akihiko knew what had taken place that night.

"_Misaki?_" Akihiko worriedly placed his hand on the teen's cheek when he was unresponsive. He was afraid he had triggered some unbearably painful memory, which is exactly what he didn't want to do.

"_I won't,_" he answered, snapping back into reality.

"_Promise me._"

Misaki looked down at the bedsheets, avoiding Akihiko's gaze. He wasn't sure he could make a promise like that. Misaki knew... better than anyone else he knew that his life was never going to be easy. His scars were too deep. He was sure the man would be true to his word, about living a happy life together... and Misaki was grateful. God, he had never felt so happy in his life upon hearing such a promise. But he wasn't sure if he could hold up to a promise like his bunny could. He knew that life could fool you by making you think you're happy, then take it all away in one fell swoop. Hell, if Takana hadn't died, he could come back, kill Akihiko, and take Misaki away again as far as he knew. And Akihiko Usami was the only person in the whole world he had to live for. It wasn't a cheesy saying a normal couple would say to each other to gain each other's affection... it was true. His parents were dead, his brother abused him and sold him out. The author was all he had. There was no telling what could happen and how Misaki would feel if they were to be separated again. He only hoped it would never happen. By asking him to make this promise, he was indirectly asking him to live on after any potential danger that could happen. And Misaki already knew that he couldn't do that.

"_I promise. . ._" Misaki trailed off, not wanting to lie. He knew his place in the matter and intended to carry it out fairly. "_I promise I won't. . . as long as I don't have a reason to._"

Akihiko's heart stung just for a moment before realizing, that was completely fair. If he was serious about taking Misaki into his hands and strive to make him happy, then that shouldn't be a problem. A smile was painted on his handsome face before he nodded once. He took what he was going to get for now. "_Alright. But if for some reason you do feel the need to do it... I will stop you. Misaki, I love you. And as long as I love you, I will always, always stop you from doing it._"

Misaki felt conflicted about that for some reason. Something was still eating him up in the back of his mind. "_Usagi-san... can I ask you something now?_"

"_What is it?_"

"_What..._" Misaki brought his thumbs together to twiddle them nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his small face. "_What else did that woman tell you?_"

Now it was Akihiko's turn to avoid the gaze by turning it to the side. What should he do? He really didn't want to get into some sort of deep conflict now that he and his flower were back together and happy again. He only wanted to clear that one issue up with Misaki before anything else. But this was something they had to face. Should he tell the truth, tell him what he knew? It was obvious Misaki was forced to come to a brutal last resort to get away from Takana, there was no denying it. And again, Akihiko didn't care. But anyone who even just laid eyes upon Misaki could realize that maybe he did care. Misaki had every trait to not be okay with something like that. Even if it had been him to do it, that's not something that's easy for anyone to live with. A sight for squeamish eyes? If there was one word to describe Misaki, it was squeamish. He was about to confess when he rethought Misaki's exact question. What else had Yumi told him? Yumi didn't mention any kind of blood, violence, gore, or anything like that. Akihiko had come to that conclusion on his own. While it was obvious, it was merely implied by the officer, not clearly stated. He then realized he could dodge this bullet peacefully.

"_She only told me that it wasn't a pretty sight when they found... you-know-who,_" Akihiko answered honestly, not wanting to say his name. He laughed nervously, trying to avoid any tension.

_So he does know,_ Misaki thought sadly. His eyes watered and he hid his face in his sleeve, wiping at the tears. He felt the bile form in his throat, the need to upchuck coming back at the images of Takana bleeding out on the floor. And the look on Akihiko's face when he found out, Misaki didn't want to imagine it.

"_I... I... I didn't want... I mean..._" Misaki said through his tears, "_I had the gun... I wasn't going to... do anything to him... I... I didn't want to... I didn't think I could... I had him in the c-corner.. and I was going to leave but he... he came up behind me a-a-and grabbed me, so I..._"

The teen was cut off when the older man pulled him into a tight embrace. That was far enough. He didn't want Misaki to have anymore thoughts of Takana. At this point, Akihiko hoped he was dead. He hoped Misaki had killed him, and that they would never have to see his rotten features again. He knew Misaki thought otherwise, the thought of killing someone shamed him and made him feel sick. Akihiko wished it would've been him to fire the gun, so he could've protected Misaki and saved him from the guilt and sickness that would probably eat him away for the rest of his life.

"_That prick only got what he deserved._" Akihiko said.

Misaki's eyes squeezed shut, the tears flowing freely as he returned the hug with just as much gusto. "_I know... but I still... I can't believe I... I mean... you're not afraid of me... are you?_" he asked hopefully.

"_Sweetheart, of course not..._" Akihiko raised a hand to brush through Misaki's soft hair comfortingly. "_I am only glad that it's over. You need to forgive yourself, you only did what you need to do. He deserved it._"

The bit of stubbornness that resided in Misaki on account of him automatically taking the blame for every bad thing that ever happened to him felt compelled to continue arguing with the man, about how he was a monster for killing, and if not, almost killing a human being. But when the man said those words... they just instantly seemed true and right. Relieved and exhausted, Misaki loosened up his clenched muscles and melted into the hug. After all, Takana had shot his bunny. Misaki could live with Takana through the rape, the abuse, the scolding, the humiliation- but not at the reality that he had hurt Akihiko. And Misaki found himself content with what he had done. His wishes were now the same as the other man's... he hoped Takana was dead.

Because he just wanted to live happily with his bunny.

And he was sure, at this point, that he could.

* * *

><p><em>No! It's still not over.<em>

_Still got a long way to go!_

_I just wanted to end on a happy note... for now._

_**NezumiLovesShion**- Thank you, I tried my best to make it cute, considering the fact that up until that point was pretty... not cute. XD_

_**OneDayPineapple**- He hadn't found out before, but he sure did now! And it was still managed to get cleared up so they could still be temporarily happy. Of course I'm not done torturing them, though. .w._

_**SuzukiChiyeko**- Yeah, I made that an aspect of the story so that I could completely rid Misaki of his stubbornness. XD "He only knows what he's read in books." That completely saves me from having to wonder if it's weird for two guys to be together, stuff like that. Also I want Misaki to be helpless and having little knowledge of the world helps that a lot._

_**a writer in paradise**- Yes he did, and I'm happy for him too. And you got your answer! I think anyone would have done that to Takana. I still can't believe I managed to make such a horrible creature. -shiver-_

_**Jenmoon1**- Thank you! I hope you continue to love it, cause it's not over! C:_

_**TechSavvy123014**- Thank you! You can expect a lot more fluff from here on out now that they've settled their feelings for each other. I'm going to stretch out just a little bit more before I put the lemon in (I really want to because I love lemon but the situation here makes it difficult to rush it XD)_

_**ili777**- I'm trying my best to fill the plot holes, I still have a little ways to go before I come up to the BIGGEST one, which is going to be the ultimate turning point for Misaki and Akihiko's relationship (and it's not going to be pretty, either... I can tell you there is going to be something, something big to happen, that will devastate the both of them...) problem is, someone got around to publishing it before me! So I'm having to change it up, and I'm not sure how I'm going to do that, but I'll probably think of something. Eventually, lol. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it! For now, they're happy. c:_

_**Ino Death**- This is definitely not the end! I still have a lot more planned for these two, and I hope you continue with me on the long journey I have planned c: thank you!_

_**claymoreduck4**- I love Okane Ga Nai too! But you probably knew that already, lol. Thank you for reading my story!_

_**Edward0Elric**- Thank you so much. That was my goal, to get mixed emotions out of people who read it. But it's far from over! So I hope my goal will continue to achieve (:_

_**Lovestruck Devil**- Haha aww well thank you, sorry I don't update as much as I should, life is hard sometimes. But I hope this chapter is satisfying for now._

_TBC,_

**_Tiny_**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**_ Hey everyone!_

_Yeah, the basic stuff, it's been awhile, busy, blah blah blah. You don't want to hear this._

_I'll just say this one thing; this chapter is comparatively long but it's basically just descriptive fluff. I'm not ready to throw another obstacle at them, they need a little more time to be happy and develop their relationship so that when tragedy strikes, it will be even more. . . tragic. I have stuff planned, so stay tuned!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>"The skies are partly cloudy today, with a small chance of rain later this afternoon. It's a beautiful day for lollygagging in downtown Tokyo, the local shops have offered great, low prices on new shipments, so if you're looking to shop, today is a great day!..."<em> The news on the television sprouted silently in the background. As if on cue, a couple of small patters on the window could be heard from raindrops. The dark clouds that rolled in complimented the vivid colors of the flowers laying around in pots all over the deck of the penthouse. The distant sound of thunder could be heard bellowing miles away. The light and warmth and crackling of the lit fireplace, the subtle tapping of keys, and the light sizzling on the stove in the kitchen also blended into the miss. To say the least, it was rather peaceful. A week had gone by since the talk in the bedroom. Akihiko sat on the couch, his glasses resting on his nose. His tie was lose and his shoes kicked off. There was a cigarette hanging loosely from his focused lips as he silently mouthed the words he typed on his keyboard. Misaki was in the kitchen making dinner, as he insisted on doing every night from now on.

The silver-haired man was thoroughly engrossed with his work until certain words coming from the quiet television caught his attention. He didn't get the full context, but only picked up on certain words like "police," and "kidnappers," and other similar unpleasant things. He reached for the remote and turned the T.V. off before subtly catching a glance at Misaki in the kitchen. The teenager's administrations had not changed, he continued to hum quietly as he was cutting a fish with a knife. Akihiko let out a small breath of relief. He still had a lot on his mind about this whole situation.

Misaki on the other hand felt at peace. The only thing left on his conscience's to-do list was to get Takana's fate off of his chest. He probably should have just cleared the air right away, but he had been exhausted. He just wanted to forget about it, and he hoped now he could. And at times, like tonight, he had. He gingerly scraped the parts of fish off of the cutting board and onto the frying pan, the sizzling noise increasing, but not so much as to silence his beautiful humming. Misaki knew one song and one song only; a lullaby his mother sang to him as a child. What the title was, he wasn't sure. Although he didn't have time to grieve over trivial things like that. Especially not now, now that he has someone to love and somewhere to call home.

He stirred the fish around on the pan, cooking it just right. With all the love, the warmth, and the care that he had recently been given, he also felt like he had been given a purpose. He mattered to someone. Even if it was just this one man, Akihiko, this one man was his whole world. It was the _least _he could do after everything he had put the author through, and what the author had given up and risked for him. He felt the unmistakable rush of blood flow to his cheeks. When the different cuts of the fish turned just the right shade of dark gray, he knew it was finished. He proceeded to turn off that one burner, then attended to the smaller things like the tea and the rice and the dice-cut vegetables. He took pride and joy in having his hands always moving for Akihiko. When it was all done the flower set the table nice and neat, also noticing the peaceful environment as he did so. It helped that the T.V. had been turned off- not that he had been listening, but it was noticeably more peaceful without it. Despite his dark history, he enjoyed the rain, and envied the flowers that decorated the porch. He giggled to himself, remembering the moment from the day before when Akihiko returned home, nearly drowning in flowers. Apparently, he had insisted on covering the entire interior _and _exterior with colorful flowers. The rain became more prominent as Misaki turned his attention to the couch with the bunny on it.

Akihiko had once again become lost in his work, completely oblivious to his surroundings. He wasn't sure how long he was in that stationary state of mine before he felt a small, gentle hand on top of his shoulder. Snapping out of his concentrated stance, he turned to the side to catch a glimpse of Misaki towering over him.

_"Dinner's ready,"_ Misaki informed him, smiling.

Akihiko returned the smile and added a small nod. He saved the document and closed his laptop, stretching as he stood up from the couch. Misaki was still standing where he was. For some reason, it felt wrong to turn and walk away from that spot without Akihiko. When the older man was finished stretching, he turned to his small lover. _"Smells wonderful."_

Misaki smiled bashfully and then took his leave, walking back to the table and sitting down in his usual chair. It was the same chair he sat in the night he was brought to this place. He felt wrong sitting in any different one. Once the bunny was settled, they put their hands together, folded their heads and thanked God for the food.

They never ate in completely silence. There was always something to talk about or bring up. It was usually small things, like Akihiko's work, or something more profound like what it meant to be in love. Akihiko knew both he and Misaki had their limit on discussion. Tonight's main subject was about a small accident Misaki had when he was putting some clothes in the washer, how he had used too much soap and was greeted with an exploding bubble bath. Akihiko laughed at the thought. The younger used this story to transition into something he had been thinking about the past few days.

_"Usagi-san, how would you feel about me giving you a bath?"_

The man was taken aback by the question, blinking in silence. It was far from strange, or wrong- his heart warmed at the idea. It was just unexpected. Akihiko had always thought of himself as a strong, independent, high and mighty man. He never let anyone step above him in his pride. But of course, that was not the case here. Misaki was aware of the author's superiority status among society. At the same time, the man was _full _of quirks. What other man in their late 20s has a room full of little children's toys, or would rather have their pancakes specifically in the shape of a bear head? Because of this, Misaki absolutely reveled in the thought of pampering the rabbit. It was incredibly endearing. Akihiko had promised to look out for and take care of Misaki regarding financial and medical troubles, his education, safety, and stability as a human being in general. Misaki wanted to take care of Akihiko, too, in the smaller ways.

_"That sounds rather enticing, actually,"_ Akihiko answered, wiping a small amount of grease off the corner of his lip. He noticed Misaki's eyes light up across the table.

_"Really?"_

_"Yes,"_ the author assured him, picking up his glass and taking a small sip. It was normal in Japanese culture for one person to cleanse another. But this was very special to Akihiko. _"Would you bathe as well?"_

_"I took a shower this morning,"_ Misaki admitted. _"I want to give you a bath."_

The man hummed happily as his heart fluttered in his chest. _"Alright."_

* * *

><p>When dinner was done and the dishes tended to, the two made their way upstairs. Akihiko came to find out Misaki had prepared the bath beforehand. He assumed the author would agree to it, and if not, it could always be disregarded and returned back to normal. Light steam could be seen emitting from the water that somehow managed to stay warm while they ate dinner. The overhead light was dimmed to its lowest setting, barely even on. There was some light glowing from the sink top, however, from two vanilla-smelling candles whose flames had been gracefully dancing in the current of the air. There were some variously-colored flower petals floating in the water.<p>

_"Misaki.."_ Akihiko stated aloud in awe.

_"Do you like it?"_ Misaki asked hopefully, hands tangled behind his back.

_"I love it,"_ the author could not contain the urge to hug the flower, which he did. Misaki gladly returned the hug before pulling back and looking up into the velvet eyes of his lover.

_"You can settle in. I'm going to move those flowers on the porch inside. The rain is starting to get pretty bad. I don't want them to get ruined."_

_"Alright,"_ Akihiko agreed, placing a gentle kiss on Misaki's forehead, who smiled happily before going back downstairs. Akihiko stripped himself down to completely au naturel. Nudity was also not something too overlooked in their culture as it symbolized purity- in almost anywhere but a rape situation, of course. The water was steamy enough to where only what was above the surface was visible, anyway. At the same time, it was not intolerably hot. It was just right. Akihiko hummed as the cool air on his skin was suddenly replaced by the warm water. He eased himself in slowly and allowed himself to adjust. He chuckled at the flower petals that decorated the water. The sparkle of the candles on the counter was reflected, too. He could still hear the rain falling.

Misaki came back a minute later, a little wet from being outside.

Akihiko humored him, _"did you save the flowers?"_

A nod.

_"Good job."_ The author chuckled and reached out to ruffle Misaki's fluffy hair. The flower instinctively nuzzled his head into the affectionate touch. He was still transitioning from violent blows to the head to gentle-like strokes and rubs. It was far from bad. He loved and writhed in every second of affection he got. He was becoming addicted to it. Of course this was supposedly normal among lovey-dovey couples, not that he would know, but he was happy about it.

There was a stool behind the bathtub that Misaki sat on. He rolled up his long, droopy sleeves up to his forearms. Even though he was uncivilized, he didn't seem to mind Akihiko being naked. In fact he felt a little bashful. Part of him wanted to do this because anyone with a brain could see that Akihiko was drop dead gorgeous- Misaki felt unworthy, even now. But the ex-slave had a secret desire to get the full package. It was even better eye candy then he originally anticipated. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Not wanting to keep his bunny waiting, he dipped a soft cloth into the water and pulled it out, wringing it a little. Akihiko's back was flushed with Misaki's front as the boy leaned forward, wrapping an arm around his neck for support, not so tightly as to choke him, but more for comfort. Misaki swallowed, feeling a little nervous about somehow doing it wrong. But as soon as the cloth made contact with the silver haired man's chest, the man flinched and had to bite back a moan. He seriously couldn't believe how wonderfully nice that one basic touch felt, a small touch that didn't even have that much pressure being applied. Misaki was unsure of how to interpret the reaction.

_"Are you okay? Is it uncomfortable?"_ He asked worriedly.

The question snapped Akihiko out of his pleasurable stance when he realized he gave off the wrong impression. _"No, sweetheart, it's wonderful,"_ he assured him. The man tilted his head back to meet the jade green eyes of his smaller lover. _"Sorry- I was surprised at how good that one simple touch felt."_

Misaki smiled, nodding in understanding before Akihiko tilted his head back forward. Feeling slightly more confident, the teen continued his administrations. He ran the cloth down Akihiko's strong chest, said man humming happily all the while. Misaki poured some liquid soap into the water, splashing it with his hand a little to create bubbles. The man couldn't help but chuckle. The flower washed the man's entire body within appropriate measure. He also washed his beautiful silver hair, and he loved doing it.

_"We should do this a lot,"_ Misaki commented.

_"Mm,"_ Akihiko agreed._ "You should join me next time. Or let me give you one. Because this is actually very nice."_ It was true. Nobody had ever done this to him before and he never expected anyone to want to do this to him before. He couldn't even picture anyone doing this; except Misaki. Misaki made it feel like heaven on earth. He made sure to convey his thoughts to the boy, making him flush in happiness. Misaki took pride in being able to please his bunny in any way that he could, even if he only could offer small house keeping responsibilities. His thoughts were interrupted when a bubble popped in his face.

Misaki flinched away, shaking his head a little before blinking his eyes open. The author was snickering cockily, and Misaki didn't need an explanation. In return, he took a handful of bubbles and put them on the author's head.

_"Now you look like I did when I put too much soap in the washing machine,"_ he giggled.

Usami pretended to be offended._ "How **dare** you!"_ He chided, dramatically brushing the bubbles out of his hair, Misaki laughing all the while. He only took a moment to consider whether or not what he was about to do would end up being a good or a bad thing, but he wanted to do it; Akihiko turned around and yanked Misaki's large sweater up over his head and threw it aside, leaving Misaki only in his shorts. He blushed like mad._ "Usagi!"_

Akihiko didn't give him much time to be surprised when he lifted the boy up and plopped him in the bath with him.

_"Hey!"_ Misaki whined, sitting up in the water, his lip pouting in the man's direction. _"I didn't want to get wet."_

_"You were already wet,"_ Akihiko reminded him.

_"I said I already took a shower this morning."_ Misaki argued playfully.

"_No such thing as too__ clean,"_ the man chuckled in his victory over the small "fight" that had just pursued. Even though he was probably wrong. Misaki ran out of words and simply snuggled against the man's now clean chest. Akihiko gladly cradled his flower in return. They sat in warm silence for awhile, simply enjoying each other's company. They could have fallen asleep like this, it was strangely comfortable, until the peace was disturbed by the sound of the phone ringing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_ ...*drool*_

_So who do you think is on the phone?_

_Questions will be asked and answered!_

**Anonymous568**- _I do have plans for Takahiro, though I'm not sure anyone will be able to guess what they are. *Evil laughter* Thank you for reading, and thank you for your interest and feedback dear!_

**ili777**- _Thank you, I've had a few people tell me my writing style improved. I love hearing that because I try really hard to improve it a lot, I think it has a little too. If I ever go back and read the first chapter of this story, I cringe at my writing. It's just so. . . last year. XD And yes I do owe it to Misaki, big time. I'm not even done torturing him, poor little guy. Unfortunately for him, I'm a big angst and fix-it person. So he's gonna have to be my guinea pig. __As for a happy ending, I can tell you it will. The ending of this story is pretty neutral and I've already got the sequel planned, so we'll see how it goes!_

**Soulhearts**- _Thank you, I'm happy you liked it! I hope you liked this one too. It's basically dripping with gooey substances all over the floor. Anyway, I have plans for what the "criminal" situation will be. I'm glad you're staying interested and asking questions! Thanks for your continued love and feedback!_

**Ino Death**- _Maybe, maybe not! But it lets me know that my story is open-ended enough to get people wondering, and that makes me happy, so thank you very much! nwn We'll see what happens!_

**SuzukiChiyeko**- _Yeah, for obvious reasons, I myself couldn't allow Misaki to promise that he wasn't going to try it again at least one more time. But hey, you and I both know that life ensues! Sorry for making you nervous dear! I like that you read my responses, though. Thanks for doing that! Helps me to know that my readers aren't just interested in the story but also interested in what I have to say about it so I feel special. nwn Thanks for being so patient with me. XD_

**guestis**- _You're welcome! This goes for everyone, sorry for my delays! Busy.. life.. blah blah blah. Here's another update, I hope you enjoy it dear! nwn_

**Lovestruck Devil**- _Thank you so much! Seriously, it means a lot to me. There's a lot of good writers out there and it's an honor to be favorited by someone. __Thanks for staying with me through this journey! _

**sexyshewolf**- _Thank you! The anime is depressingly short- but the manga extends way past it, if you want to read the manga. That's what I did. I also read somewhere that they're in the process of making new episodes for the anime. I don't know when, but I'm super thrilled about it!_

**TechSavvy123014**- _Thank you, I hope you found this chapter cute as well! I've reached the point where I've read so much fanfiction, I rarely prefer reading fluff over smut. X/D You're right, it's very difficult for me to wait. But while I do, I can just read other people's smuts. x3_

**Nicole13-1991**- _I'm glad you like my story, thank you dear! Here's your update!_

**angellovsyaoi**- _Well, you seem intrigued. XD_ _Everyone has their preferences, I understand. I appreciate your feedback. I hope you end up enjoying it, though! Because I'm pretty much done with the sex slavery- I have new traumas to introduce._

**artistreilly421-** _I'm sorry, I didn't really understand your question. Want to try asking again? I'd be happy to answer any questions you have, dear!_**  
><strong>

_Thank you all, _

_TBC_

**-Tiny**


	29. Notice

**_Hello all you fabulous bitches!_**

_Guess who graduated from high school?_

_Guess who has 90% more free time?_

_The other 10% goes to work because she also has a job now._

_Oh and it's me._

_And you can expect an update on all three stories... soon. _

_Also I have a few ideas for new stories in other fandoms. While I'm an anime fan, I'm also a fan of pop culture television shows such as Walking Dead, Supernatural, BBC Sherlock, etc._

_I have to be really organized and so I'm going to make another FF account for stories like that and I'll let you know when I have it up in case you're interested in peeking on me over there, too. I'd tell you the username but I'm afraid someone will steal it in between now and when I actually make it. :U_

_Well I'm off to work now. I won't be home til late but, maybe there will be updates tomorrow...! ;)_

_Ciao_

**_-Tiny_**


	30. Chapter 30

Misaki sat impatiently on the bed they shared, in Akihiko's toyland. He sat curled up, his elbows resting on his knees while his hands gripped his upper arms. His fingers drummed anxiously against his bicep, waiting for his bunny's return. Their pleasant time had been interrupted by the obnoxious ringing of the telephone, and Misaki hadn't thought much of it- except for the fact that it spoiled the good time he was having.

When the older man had stepped out of the tub to answer it, Misaki huffed fervently. The water was starting to get cold, anyway, so he made his leave after draining it and throwing on one of Akihiko's robes. He had been sitting on the bed waiting for him to be through talking to the intruder on the other end ever since. In reality, it had only really been a few minutes.

To his relief, Akihiko knocked on the door lightly with the back of two knuckles (Misaki never understood why he felt the need to knock), before gently pushing it open and smiling collectively at the boy. "Hey."

"Hey," Misaki replied, putting forward his half of their most common greet with each other. "Everything... okay?"

"Yes," the silver-haired answered, assuredly- but at the same time, hesitantly. "It was Officer Yumi."

"Oh.." the flower mumbled, looking down at the bedsheets, unsure of how to feel. "What did she say?"

"She would simply like to visit tomorrow morning and discuss a few things," Akihiko sensed the younger's uneasiness and sat down on the bed next to him, placing one of his large hands on Misaki's arm and stroking it soothingly with his thumb. "Like what's to become of... him."

Misaki perked up slightly, looking into the man's piercing violet eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, he is in their custody and she thinks we'd like to be involved in the punishment."

"I... I guess," Misaki said. He once again looked down, gripping his own biceps tighter with his hands. "I mean... it sounds nice, knowing what's going to happen, and being in c-control of something for once."

Akihiko nodded in agreement.

"But at the same time, I... don't feel right.. doing it.. I don't know why," the eighteen-year old continued. "Like I have every right, but it's somehow just not my place."

The author smiled warmly at him. His hand left Misaki's arm and went to caress his soft cheeks instead. He could tell Misaki's mind was lost- he wanted something he didn't want, but couldn't understand why; but Akihiko knew. "It's not your place, because it's not in your heart."

This caught Misaki's attention as a small blush formed across his cheeks. He hated praising himself- _hated_ it, in any shape way or form, even in the most subtle, _inscrutable_ way such as this... but Akihiko was right. He nodded once. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>The next morning, they were sitting together at the dining table drinking coffee and pursuing their typical adolescent antics, Akihiko craving more than an unhealthy amount of chocolate in his- and Misaki happily giving it to him- then laughing at the chocolate mustache it left behind with each sip. A knock on the door was heard that stilled their laughter as Akihiko got up to answer it, being greeted by the female officer.<p>

"Usami," she addressed him with a slight bow.

"It's nice to see you again, Officer Yumi," Akihiko bowed back respectfully. While he couldn't help but feel uneasy when considering the intentions of a police officer regarding Misaki, he knew he owed everything to this woman. She found Misaki and brought him back, and words couldn't express his gratitude.

Misaki made Yumi a cup of chocolatey coffee and offered it to her. She smiled sweetly and accepted it, taking a sip- wiping off her lips with a napkin before anything could be seen.

"So, let's get right down to business," she said, setting the cup down and unfolding a few papers that Akihiko assumed to be official documents and such. "Takana Hiroshi is in custody and is being detained Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, he's already recieved as much medical attention as the doctors at the Hiroo Ebisu Hospital are willing to give to the likes of him. All that's left is his sentence. The average prison time for rape is between eight and nine years. In some circumstances statutes limit the amount of time off for good behavior a convict may receive. Others require that a high percentage of the sentence be served by the offender before becoming eligible for parole. In general, the sentences for rape or sexual assault mirror the same range of penalties for crimes such as robbery, extortion, racketeering and major drug convictions, carrying far greater sentences than those for crimes like burglary or manslaughter. In fact, under certain circumstances a rape conviction may result in a life sentence."

Akihiko mentally scoffed, looking out the window in slight indignation. He hated how everything that monster had done to Misaki- his Misaki- had to be chalked up as a simple rape.

_Try kidnapping, illegal slave-trade and domestic abuse,_ _too,_ he thought.

The average penalty irked him, too. Nine years, not even twenty years was enough in Akihiko's eyes. If it were completely up to him, he would want the man dead. "What circumstances does it result in a life sentence?"

"Many places have degrees of the crime, such as a rape in the first and second degree, depending on the vulnerability of the victim, the type of force used, whether the rape resulted in serious bodily injury, and whether it was committed with a deadly weapon, such as a rape at gun point," Yumi answered. "It mostly depends on the provisions of each area's sentencing statute or sentencing guidelines, the victim's age or status, and the circumstances of the crime. Some places require a minimum prison sentence or require the court to impose a prison sentence without probation or early parole. In other areas, the judge may have some discretion on the length of the sentence and whether to allow the defendant to serve any portion of the sentence on probation rather than in prison. It's a long, complicated process. So I thought maybe you could help influence it."

Akihiko looked at Misaki next to him, as they were both now sitting on the couch across from Yumi. The teen's uneasy shaking didn't go unnoticed. "Misaki, you can go upstairs if you want." He put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "We can discuss this ourselves."

Misaki simply shook his head in response, and leaned into the touch. The last time he took his leave and left Akihiko behind with someone he presumed to be an officer, there were disastrous consequences, to say the least. He knew these were completely separate circumstances, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen if they were to be apart for too long.

Understanding, Akihiko nodded and turned his attention back to the female officer. "Well, personally I'd prefer if we never had to worry about him again... I'd say Misaki is pretty vulnerable, he's only eighteen years old, and he was practically fed to that criminal."

"Right... which dovetails into my next question," Yumi said, her composure shifting into more seriousness. "Who fed him to Takana?"

Akihiko's heart skipped a beat, swallowing the lump in his throat, especially when his preferential vision caught sight of Misaki's eyes fall on him with curiosity. Millions of worst-case scenarios fell through his mind.

_Misaki still doesn't know that we have history. This is only going to bring up guardianship issues again. I'm going to lose him. And he's going to hate me for not telling him anything sooner._

Akihiko simply responded by turning his head and looking back at Misaki so their eyes met, as if expecting an answer. Misaki winced, not wanting to have to speak- but in his mind, Akihiko had no idea about the background information, so he had no choice but to answer the question. Unable to think of a way out, some kind of twist of words to revert the situation into their favor, Misaki answered.

"My brother."

Yumi proceeded to write down the missing information as Misaki spoke. "What's your brother's name?"

"T-Takahiro Takahashi."

"And why did he sell you out?"

_Because I got our parents killed..._ Misaki thought brutally, but caught his tongue. "I don't know. I hardly even remember any of it." _Because they drugged me._

"Is he out there right now?"

Misaki nodded. "Yeah."

"What would you say to him if you saw him again?" Yumi asked. Misaki thought it was a strange procedural question.

"I'd... I'd forgive him."

Yumi nodded, "but would you go back to him?"

Misaki thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I... I want to stay with Usagi," he said, clinging to Akihiko's arm, knowing full well the purpose of these questions. It was like a test, a test to see who would win custody of him.

The girl then turned her eyes to Akihiko, looking for a confirmation. The man didn't need a picture drawn and nodded her direction, smiling. The smile was returned.

"Alright then." She flipped the pages. "That part is taken care of. All that remains is your final decision for Mr. Hiroshi."

Akihiko knew he had to make the wisest choice, to be a good example for Misaki. "Is imprisonment the only option?"

"Well, no," Yumi answered. "There is another common punishment for rapists in particular."

"And that is?"

"Castration."

"The hell is that?" Akihiko's brows furrowed. He could hear Misaki's muffled giggle in his shirt.

"Not something I enjoy talking about out loud," Yumi shot him an amused glance, digging through her pile of papers and handing him the document discussing the details of said sentence. The man was only halfway through the paper before his eyebrow quirked up in bewilderment. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"And this would be a completely alternative choice, or an addition to the life sentence?"

"It can be an addition, if you wish."

Akihiko smiled smugly. "Make it happen."

* * *

><p>Misaki and Akihiko, still hooked to each other, waved goodbye to Yumi as she left out the door, her paperwork filled out and decisions made. The door was closed, and the two shared happy smiles.<p>

"Well, I think that went well," Akihiko commented.

"Yes," Misaki agreed.

"I'm thankful we never have to worry about that sick freak again," the author said. "I'm also thankful I get to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled Misaki into a hug, who gladly returned it, happy tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes," Misaki said again, burying his weepy face into the crook of the man's neck.

"Don't worry, Misaki," Akihiko said, brushing his large hand through the younger man's soft hair. "As long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

He was sure at the time he could keep that promise.

* * *

><p><em>I am so damn proud of myself right now guys.<em>

_Without the review/author's note, this chapter is 1,886 words. ***Fistbump***_

_As for castration... look it up._

_Or don't, that's fine too._

_Sorry for not updating sooner today. I would've but I had an appointment with a photographer and then got into an argument with my parents and didn't feel like writing. But I'm better now!_

_Also too lazy to italic the out-spoken phrases. TBH I probably won't even do it again at all. I don't even really know why I did it in the first place. Oh well._

**Soulhearts**- You're probably right. I guess I'm clueless because I'm actually a Christian in real life and I'm not sure any other way of doing it apart from the traditional Japanese way. I think I was just too lazy to type it out at the time. And I was too lazy to type it out again just now. XD Thanks for the continuing love and support!

**onebluefairy**- Yes unfortunately I do have some more trauma planned, but it always ends happy, right? Or maybe it won't, and I'll just have to write a sequel or something. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Thelittlestbunny**- Thank you very much. Like I said above, there will be some more trouble brewing for the happy couple. But if you guys made it through the torture I put them through before, I'm sure you can handle the rest!

**sexyshewolf**- Oh I have no idea. I know it would be fairly late- maybe about halfway through? I try to think of each issue as an episode and go from there. I could be _completely _wrong though. I don't remember where the show ended in the manga. n/n Good luck finding it dear! (And let me know once you do XD)

**ili777**- Thank you very much for your continued feedback. Apologies, I know I'm being confusing. XD I wouldn't call it happy, or sad. I can tell you this for sure; the ending _isn't_ going to be satisfying for the wondering mind, which is why I have a sequel prepared. It's going to be very controversial and open-ended. I guess it depends on each reader's view of the situation. I have every detail planned out- I'm just having trouble figuring out how to get there. XD

**artistreilly421-** Oh, I understand now, thank you for clarifying that for me! Akihiko found out Misaki had been raped during the ride in Yumi's police car back to his penthouse. It was pretty subtle, so it's okay if it was missed. But at this point, yes, Akihiko is aware that Misaki has been raped. If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask and I will gladly answer! Unless it's spoilers. ;)

**Mochi Bounce**- Good to know my story has been so emotion-tampering, cause that's what I'm aiming for! It's personally my favorite type of story. Maybe my story isn't _this _extreme; but I _love_ stories that I can physically feel pull at my heart. Thanks for your feedback! It means a lot to me!

**Animebaconlover-** I aimed for cute! n.n Thank you very much!

**Holly Evans- **I'm glad my writing can have that affect on people! I'm happy you like it. :) Also I couldn't help but notice you said you're excited for an update on Chapter 23? You have a few more chapters to go to catch up! (But you've probably figured that out by now. XD) I just don't want you to miss anything! Here's an update for you! :)

**Nowaki Kamijou-** I agree with you. XD Good thing it wasn't either of them; I just wanted to be dramatic for a minute. :) You and I think alike, though! In this story, Aikawa is a plot pawn and Takahiro is a scapegoat. I enjoy keeping it that way!

**Difying Gravity-** Thank you very much, I'm glad my story can be so inspiring and emotional! Like I said above, I strive for physical and emotional slaps to the heart. ***Laughs evilly*** But in all seriousness, I'm glad you enjoy my story and continue to read it.

**Anonymous568-** Thank you, I assume that means you graduated too then? If so, congrats! And yes, very much so! (And you can probably decipher this, but I am a hardcore Johnlock shipper. So you can expect some of that. XD)

**cheese102-** Thank you, I am a big Okane Ga Nai fan, wish it was longer!

Ciao,

_-Tiny_


	31. NOT AN UPDATE BUT YOU WANT TO READ THIS

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT_

_JUNJOU ROMANTICA SEASON 3 IS OUT_

_I REPEAT JUNJOU ROMANTICA SEASON 3 IS FUCKING OUT!_

_HOLY SHIT!_

_SORRY CARRY ON_

_-TINY_


	32. Chapter 32

A month had gone by.

Yumi had occasionally stopped by to check on Misaki.

Akihiko had been working from home, much to his editor's discontent.

At this point he cared not if he got fired. He had plenty of money saved to provide for both Misaki and himself and then some throughout their lifetime.

However long the two of them would be together.

Things had been going well, thus far.

Misaki seemed to recover from his PTSD smoothly. Akihiko made sure of it. Never let him frown. Nothing of that sort. Did everything in his power to keep him happy.

They hadn't gotten a chance to talk about more profound concerns that lied between them. They were both adjusting to this new life style. He also was adjusting to his healing gunshot wound. Despite running from the hospital, he healed.

Misaki still had no memory of Akihiko before the events of the slavehouse. He didn't talk about it.

He'd do it eventually.

He was being spoiled. Akihiko bought him everything. An entire new wardrobe and books and furniture and flowers and whatever else came out of Misaki's mouth, he obtained it. He was uncomfortable accepting all these things but the bunny constantly insisted. He saw no point in arguing.

The past 30 days had been mirthful. No point in ruining it.

"Good morning," Misaki turned to greet the man with that sweet, angelic smile of his when he saw the author exit the bedroom and waddle into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Akihiko asked, rubbing the sleep out of his vivid violet eyes.

"I'm not sure."

Misaki woke up early, the man noticed.

Probably a servitude habit growing up.

"You need more sleep," the author replied, Suzuki hanging from his arm as he sat down at the table.

"Well, I like to have breakfast ready by the time you come down," the younger stated, pouring some batter into a pan. "Really. It's the least I could do."

"There's no point in arguing, is there?" Akihiko chuckled. Misaki spent a lot of his time in the kitchen. Cooking. Cooking breakfast. Lunch, dinner. Snacks. Desserts. Akihiko wasn't fond of sweets before. Until he met Misaki. Especially Misaki.

Misaki was sweet.

He was fond of Misaki.

"No," the teen smiled, walking over to the table with a pan in hand, slowly transitioning the fresh pancakes onto Akihiko's empty plate. He proceeded to pour a generous amount of syrup and whipped cream along with butter on the top. A bowl of sliced fruit on the side. A glass of milk waiting to be sipped. Akihiko blinked in astonishment.

"You never cease to amaze," he thought aloud, taking Misaki's hand and kissing it. Misaki simply smiled and walked over back to the stove.

The author let out a tired groan as he adjusted in his seat, opening up the morning paper.

His lips tingled. Misaki's skin always left him feeling that way.

Of course their physical relationship had not progressed. As much as Akihiko wanted. He couldn't bring himself to touch Misaki anymore than an affectionate kiss or a rub of his head or shoulders.

He couldn't read the teen's mind. Whether he would never want to be touched again (which was fine, of course, maybe), or if he needed more time or if he didn't care at all.

Akihiko had never harbored anyone before, let alone an ex-slave. It was unsettling in a way. Not knowing what to do about it. He thought he was going good, though. Misaki's smiling. He's always smiling.

The last thing Akihiko wanted was to turn it around.

"Hmm?" said man raised a brow when a particular article caught his eye in the newspaper.

"What's goin' on, Usagi?" The flower asked, looking up from his plate, curiously looking at the other male.

"Says here they found the guys who sold the slaves." Akihiko answered. He thought about keeping quiet, he wasn't sure if it was something Misaki wanted to hear.

Though he seemed interested.

"Really?" Misaki asked, wiping his mouth on his napkin.

"Yeah. All thrown in jail."

"Ah..."

Akihiko rolled up the paper and focused on eating the fluffy pancakes his flower had made for him. "Pity though. I would've liked to thank the one who helped me."

Misaki's hand stopped. "What?"

Akihiko stilled. Did he just dig his own grave?

"One of the men from that so-called 'company,'" the older male answered, unable to see a way out of this conversation. It had been long overdue, anyway. "He gave me that bastard's licence plate. Which I gave to the police. May have never found you otherwise."

"Oh," the other blinked, looking down, understanding better now. Though it was still odd to him. Something was bothering him. Should he ask?

He didn't want to pass his bothers onto Akihiko.

But he should probably ask.

Maybe.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes, petal?"

Napkin folded in Misaki's lap, he fiddled with it with his fingers. "How did you know I was. . . even there? Like. . . you know. . . being s-sold?" He hoped he was making sense. But wording it bluntly didn't feel like a moral option here.

And that was the big question.

One Akihiko wasn't willing to give the full answer to.

He could tell Misaki he went to high school with his brother. He could tell him he's known Misaki for many years. That he knew of Takahiro's actions and the way Misaki was being treated growing up. And that he hadn't done anything about it until now. He could tell Misaki this.

But, he didn't really want to.

Maybe eventually. Not now. Maybe not ever.

He didn't want to lie, either.

"I was. . . at the building that night." The author answered. Not thinking right. He was there. But parked outside the building. After event. He left this part out.

Misaki didn't seem satisfied with that answer. "There?"

"There."

_His name is Misaki Takahashi, and he's a virgin._

_His name is Misaki Takahashi. And he's a virgin. We'll start the bidding at fifty million._

_His name is Misaki Takahashi._

Misaki Takahashi. Said male not understanding this situation very well. He frowned. Akihiko didn't like that.

_Please, Misaki. Please don't._

_W-Who are you? How do you know my name?_

_Please, Misaki._

_Those bastards used drugs._

_My name is Akihiko Usami, and I think you should come home with me._

_Please, Misaki. You can trust me._

Words playing in his mind. He didn't like them, he wished they'd stop. When he felt the sting of tears in his eyes, he pushed back his chair and stood up quietly. He didn't miss this burn. It had been becoming a foreign feeling to him. He really, really didn't miss it.

"I-I'm done eating," he said in his mouse-like voice, gathering his dishes and placing them in the sink.

"Hmm?" Akihiko responded. "You hardly ate three bites."

"Yeah, I guess I just wasn't in the mood for pancakes after all. Sorry."

"At least eat some fruit."

"I'll take some upstairs."

"Why are you going upstairs?"

"To clean."

"Ah.."

"When you're done, you can just put the dishes in the sink. I'll wash them later," Misaki said. He was still talking quietly. He had barely been audible. He didn't look at the other man since he stood up. Akihiko didn't like that, either.

"Okay," he said, dumbfounded, before Misaki trotted up the stairs and disappeared into one of the rooms.

The man, left behind, blinked in bewilderment. He wasn't sure what had just happened. Clearly something he said had bothered Misaki. He sighed tiredly. He'd talk to him later. To make Misaki smile again.

He lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. He didn't like smoking around Misaki. He could see the disapproval in the teen's eyes. But he never said anything. Probably because he felt he had no right to tell the man how to live. He was only concerned for his health. Akihiko would be fine, though. He'd be fine as long as he had Misaki.

He hadn't been thinking right before.

He finished eating once his cigarette had gotten low. He put his dishes in the sink. He washed them. Might as well. Take a load of Misaki's shoulders.

Only one broke. He cleaned it up quickly so his house mate wouldn't see. Surely it would get a laugh out of him, though. Akihiko would like to see that.

A knock on the door startled him. Peeking through, he opened the door to find Officer Friendly Yumi.

"Usami," she greeted him as usual.

He nodded back at her with a smile. "Officer."

"Just stopping by for my usual check up on the kid."

"He's fine, I think," Akihiko answered, putting a hand in his pocket, his eyes slightly averted in thought at the ceiling. Yumi had to check on Misaki occasionally. Akihiko had to report positive results to avoid social services being called. He hadn't had to lie, yet.

"You _think_?"

"We had a talk earlier. I think something I said bothered him. I'm not sure."

"I won't ask," Yumi said, recognizing this particular problem as somewhat personal. "Though I know you men can blurt things without thinking. You may want to have another chat with him."

"I plan on it," Akihiko replied, smiling at her. "You know me."

"I know," she said, adjusting her police cap on her head. "Anyway. Did you hear the good news?"

Akihiko nodded. "That you caught the slave traders?"

"Oh yeah."

"Of course," he said, patting her shoulder. "Props to you. And your team."

"Since we caught them, we were also able to track slave owners and free the slaves," she said. "Must've been dozens of them. But they're being taken care of in a shelter. Some have been adopted already. Others are still recovering from the trauma."

"Misaki is doing well in that," Akihiko answered before she could ask. "He's always smiling."

"Good, you better keep it that way," she pointed a finger at him with a disapproving smile. "Apparently he was the top product."

Akihiko sighed. 'I know."

"With good reason, I suppose."

The author crinkled his nose at that. "I guess so."

"See you later, Usami."

"See you."

The door closed. Akihiko stood still for a moment before humming and walking up the stairs. He wanted to talk to Misaki.

* * *

><p>Misaki was currently making the bed. He was moving slower than usual. He hadn't completed any other chore since he came up. He fluffed the pillows and laid them neatly at the top. Set the bears up in an organized fashion. Cleared the wrinkles in the blanket.<p>

He rubbed at his eyes furiously. They kept stinging. But he wouldn't cry. He didn't want to jump to conclusions.

But he couldn't help but think oddly of the situation.

There.

He was there. The author confirmed it himself.

_I was there, at the building that night._

_There?_

_There._

There in the audience? Watching? Making bids? Misaki wasn't sure.

He wasn't thrilled at the thought.

At the same time, Akihiko had done nothing to make the flower skeptical of him.

_Please, Misaki. You can trust me._

He had done nothing but held up to those words since they started living together.

What was he getting upset about then?

Part of him wanted to think Akihiko was just like the rest of them. Hanging out in places like that. Looking to buy a slave.

But he wasn't like them. Especially not like Takana. Were all slave owners as cruel as him?

Akihiko didn't seem like a slave owner. But it was his intention, wasn't it? If he was there.

_I was there._

Misaki sighed. He decided it be best if he forgets this whole thing. His head turned to the mirror. He looked at his reflection. His skinny, petite body. In the clothes Akihiko had bought for him. A blue knit sweater. Gray stretch pants and socks to match. His hair was getting long. A blue ponytail held up the back part of his brown hair. Though a lot of it still hung down in the front. He could easily be mistaken for a female. He didn't mind, though.

He looked around the room. A slave owner wouldn't own a bunch of toys.

Not these kinds of toys, anyway.

There was no sign of any maltreatment equipment. Nothing suspicious whatsoever.

He pushed the negative thoughts down at the bottom of his mind. Setting them aside for now. Not sure if it would catch back up to him later. Probably, since he had run out on the author not too long ago.

He was sure they were going to have another talk. But he would attempt to blow it over.

He didn't want to ruin his happiness with the man. A month of happiness. It was the longest he'd ever gone while being happy that he could remember.

How much longer would they go?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay there's been a lot of reviews in the past... 9 months or so... so I don't have time to respond to all of them. But I'd like to thank everyone for the kind words! Well, except one, "Extremejunjoufan", while I don't appreciate your choice of words, I hope you can enjoy this chapter I'm posting now.<em>**

**_Ciao~_**

**_-Tiny_**


End file.
